Friendship and Love
by Beccax95
Summary: Hermione Granger had never had a friend until Hogwarts. Follow her as she explores friendships and she finds true love. Is there such a thing as soulmates? If there is are you destined to have a happy ending or destined for heartbreak? A tale of soul bonds, new prophecies and magical inheritances. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was the 31st of August 1991, Hermione Jean Granger sat in a window seat of her bedroom a giant book open on her lap. She was small for her age and had long brown bushy hair that framed her pale freckle-dusted face. Her eyes were doe shaped and a warm chocolate brown. She was reading Hogwarts A History a book she had got in Diagon Ally almost a year ago on her 11th Birthday. She bit her lower lip in thought reviling her slightly bucked front teeth as she thought back to the day she got her book. It had been ever such a surprise when a stranger had knocked on the door to inform her that she was a witch.

 _Flashback: September 19th 1990_

Hermione Granger was sat in the living room with her parents, it was the morning of her 11th birthday. She had been woken up to the smell of chocolate pancakes and had eaten 3 of them. She wasn't allowed chocolate very often as her parents were dentists but every year on her birthday they let her have as much as she wanted.

After she had had her pancakes, Hermione opened her gifts. She had a selection of books such as pride and Prejudice as well as some woolly jumpers she could snuggle up in as winter approached. Her grandmother had got her a charm bracelet. She had just finished opening her last gift a telescope from her parents when a knock on the front door was heard.

"I wonder who that could be," her mother asked as her dad got up to answer the door. Hermione had no idea who it could be. She didn't have any friends everyone thought she was strange. Her mum's parents were on holiday and her dad's parents had both passed on, neither of her parents had any siblings.

She was brought out of her wondering of who was at the door by the arrival of her dad returning back to the room with a tall slender woman she had never seen. The woman was older than her parents, at least 60 she would guess. Her hair was greying and pulled into a tight bun. She had light wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She was wearing a long green tartan skirt with a white shirt and a matching tartan cape of some sort. Upon her head was a pointed green hat.

The woman took a seat in the chair opposite the sofa Hermione and her mum was sitting on whilst her dad sat on another chair opposite her mum.

"Hello sorry for interrupting you all, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and I'm the deputy headteacher at a school for gifted children such as Hermione. We'd like to offer Hermione a place at the school," she spoke in a rich Scottish accent.

"We have Hermione enrolled in the best school in Oxford it has the best GCSE results." Hermione's mother told the professor.

"I'm sure that's a very good school and Hermione would do well there but let me ask you all a question. Have you ever noticed anything unusual happen around Hermione particularly if she has been scared or angry?" The professor asked the Granger family. She could see memories flash in their eyes as they thought about the question.

Hermione could remember a few times she has experienced something unusual. In year 4 she had been bullied by an older boy and she had wished to be home the next thing she knew there was a pop and she was sat on her bed at home. She had been in so much trouble for sneaking out of school and no one had believed her when she said she didn't know how she had got there. Another time she was sat in her treehouse reading and her mum called her in for dinner. As she descended the ladder she lost her footing and fell at least 12 feet. Her mum screamed in fright and ran to try and catch her but Hermione bounced like she was made of rubber and didn't get a single scratch. When she was really angry once her hair had turned bright red.

Upon seeing that the family knew what she was talking about the professor continued. "What you were thinking about were bouts of accidental magic. The school I teach at is a school for gifted individuals who possess powers. Your daughter is a witch. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the best magical school in the world. Hermione will be taught alongside other magical children. She will learn to harness and control her magic."

Her dad was sputtering a bit and her mum looked shocked. "How do we know what you say is true". Her dad eventually asked. Professor McGonagall pulled out a thin wooden stick and pointed it at the pile of wrapping paper still on the floor, the paper folded itself into the shape of a teddy and then the teddy sang Happy Birthday to Hermione.

Professor McGonagall had stayed at the house for another hour explaining everything there was to know about Hogwarts. At the end of the visit, she had given Hermione her copy of Hogwarts A History and promised to come back on the 1st of August to take them to get Hermione's school stuff.

 _End of flashback._

She had returned as promised and now Hermione sat counting down the hours until morning waiting to go to Kings Cross and go to Hogwarts. She was ever so excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione had been up most the night excited at the prospect of going to Hogwarts the very next day. She'd read so many books about the magical world and couldn't wait to learn how to control her magic. She was also looking forward to making friends, after all, she had never had a friend before. Hopefully, it would be easier to make friends with other magical children than it had been in her Muggle school. Muggle was a term she had learnt in one of the books she had got when Professor McGonagall had taken her to Diagon Alley, a magical street hidden in the centre of London. She eventually fell asleep her dreams filled with the memories of her day in Diagon Alley.

 _She hoped the rest of the wizarding world was as magical as Diagon Alley had been. During her trip, she had seen brooms sweeping with no assistance. She had set up a bank account at the Wizards Bank Gringotts and was served by a Goblin. She had seen a magical pet store that had animals she had never seen before. She had seen food levitate to patrons in the Leaky Cauldron and had got a chocolate frog which came to life and hopped away when she had opened it. The whole of the cobbled street had brimmed with magic from the posters and newspapers where picture moved to the ice cream that never melted. Hermione really did love magic._

Hermione was awoken from the dream of her trip to Diagon Ally at the sound of her alarm going off alerting her to the fact that it was 7 am and time to get up ready for her journey to Hogwarts. She got up and had a shower and put on her brand new uniform. She then went downstairs to the kitchen where she could smell the aroma of the bacon and eggs her mother was cooking for her.

When Hermione entered the kitchen she was met by the sight of her dad sat at the little circular table in the kitchen reading a book his glasses slipping slightly down his nose. Her mother was stood at the stove humming softly to nonexistent music as she finished cooking up breakfast. Both turned to her as she settled at the table.

"Morning Pumpkin how are you feeling about today?" her dad asked placing his book on the table.

"I'm excited, Daddy. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts. I'm also a bit nervous but mostly I'm excited." she replied a happy smile on her face.

"Is everything packed dear?" her mum asked as she placed a bacon and egg sandwich in front of her daughter. Hermione nodded and began to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Once they had finished breakfast her dad went upstairs and brought down her trunk placing it in the boot of the car. The family travelled from Oxford to Kings Cross Station in London. Her parents helped her get her trunk out of the car and onto a luggage trolley. They walked with her through the station until they reached platforms 9 and 10. They were a full hour early to the station because her parents had an emergency dental conference to get to at 11:30.

"Hermione are you sure you'll be okay on your own." her mother asked pulling her into a massive loving hug and kissing the top of her bushy head."

"I'm fine Mum. Professor McGonagall told me how to get onto Platform 9 and 3/4's. I'll go through the barrier and wait on the platform until its time to get onto the train." letting go of her mum she turned to her dad and gave him a massive hug too.

"Pumpkin I love you and I'm so proud of you". Her dad said with watery eyes as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Daddy I love you too. You both need to go or you will be late for your conference." she gave them both one more hug and flashed them a brilliant smile before saying goodbye and pushing her trolley through the wall that separated platforms 9 and 10. Hermione felt magic wash over her for a moment and then she found herself standing on platform 9 and 3/4's.

The platform was old with towering stone archways. Unlike the muggle side of Kings Cross which had many train tracks the magical side had a single track with a large scarlet steam train. On the side of the train was the name of the train, the Hogwarts Express. There was a few students and families on the platform already. Witches and Wizards were using their wands to connect carriages to the train.

Unable to yet board the train she pushed her trolley further onto the platform and found a bench from which she could people watch as more and more people arrived onto the platform.

* * *

For the next half an hour she sat observing the comings and goings of the platform.

She saw a slightly chubby boy around her age next to an old lady with a stuffed vulture on her hat. The boy was clinging to a toad and was looking terrified of the train. Hermione thought he looked like a nice boy and maybe she could befriend him.

There was a family of three blondes each with cold expressions. The father was saying something to his son and obviously didn't like whatever his sons reply was as he hit the boy with the cane in his hand. The boy didn't even flinch which made Hermione think he must have been used to that kind of treatment. Hermione felt sorry for the boy and decided she would try to help him if she could.

Another family that caught her eye was a group of many redheads. There was 9 of them in total. The mother a kind looking woman kept fussing over four of her children, kissing them and pulling them into hugs. The father had glasses like her own father and was smiling at his children as he held onto a little girls hand. She was the youngest of the children and Hermione could hear her voice from where she sat on the bench a short distance from the large family.

"Daddy why can't I go to Hogwarts with Ron this year?" the girl asked gesturing to the second youngest of the bunch.

"Ginny you will join Ron at Hogwarts next year when you are old enough to go." her dad replied with a kind smile at his daughter.

"But I want to go this year. It will be lonely being the only one left at home. Who will I play Quidditch with" Ginny asked with watery eyes?

The boy Ron stepped forward and gave her a big hug. "Gin I'll write to you every week and tell you all about Hogwarts. I'll play Quidditch with you at Christmas. I'm going to miss you, Ginny. I can't wait for you to be at Hogwarts next year. You won't be alone you have Mum and Dad and I'm sure Bill and Charlie will visit you and play Quidditch when they can. Luna isn't at Hogwarts this year so you can still play with her." He said soothingly to her. His sister smiled up at him and gave him another hug.

Once Ron had let go of Ginny two of his brothers stepped forward, Hermione could see that they were identical twins. They hugged her tightly and ruffled her hair. Smiling mischievously they promised to send her a toilet seat. Ginny giggled at that but was cut off by her mum scolding the twins.

"Absolutely not, I don't want any toilet seats sending this year. I want you both to behave yourselves, set a good example for Ronnie. I don't want any letters from professor McGonagall informing me of your pranks and mischief." Finishing her rant she gave both twins another hug.

A different sibling stepped up and gave Ginny a hug. The only one of the group already in his uniform with a shiny perfect badge pinned to his chest. He spoke in a pompous tone.

"Ginny work hard don't play so much. I best be getting to the Prefects carriage. Goodbye, everyone." He gave his mum a quick hug then shuffled off with his trunk to get onto the train.

"The rest of you better get onto the train. It's almost 11. Fred, George look after your brother" their mother said looking first at one twin then at the other. The twins nodded.

The oldest siblings who looked too old to be students wished them luck at school and gave the twins a hug. She saw the oldest a broad-shouldered redhead with long hair and a tooth earing slip a pouch into one of the twin's hands. Looking around to make sure his parents weren't paying attention (they were fussing over Ron) he lowered his voice. Hermione had to strain to hear what he said.

"There's some money in the pouch for the two of you from Charlie and I. We know you have your first Hogsmeade trips this year and we want you to not have to worry about not having enough money if you go on any dates or anything. Also, make sure to go to Zonko's Joke shop, maybe put a dung bomb in Filch's office. Buy something for Percy and Ron when you're in Homemade."

Both twins looked at their older brothers shocked for a moment before their faces if possible broke out in even wider smiles than Hermione had seen them do earlier.

"Thanks, Guys," both twins said at the same time giving their older brothers one last hug. The brother that must be Charlie spoke next.

"It's no problem just make sure you have fun this year."

There was a shrill whistling sound and a conductor with an amplified voice shouted across the platform.

"10 minutes to departure, if you haven't already please board the train."

Hermione jumped at the amplified voice not realising how much time she had been watching the red-headed family. She pushed her trolly as close to the train as she could get it. Stepping onto the train she tugged at her trunk trying with all her might to get it on board the train. It was too heavy to move. She was just about to give up and go ask the conductor for help when a voice spoke from behind her.

"Hey, do you need any help?"

Turning at the sound of the voice Hermione came face to face with one of the red-headed twins she had been observing on the platform.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fred Weasley had had an amazing summer. For the first time in what felt like forever his whole family had been back home at the Burrow. His older brother's Bill and Charlie had both got six weeks off of work to spend time with their younger siblings before the new school term.

His oldest brother Bill was a curse breaker for Gringotts. He worked for the bank in Egypt, breaking curses on the pyramids, finding priceless magically historic artefacts for the bank. He had graduated from Hogwarts three years ago and after six months of training to become a curse breaker Bill had spent the next two and a half years in Egypt. The only time Bill had had off in that time was Christmas the previous year.

At 20 years old his oldest sibling was undeniably cool. He was the only Weasley with a tan from spending so much time in the Egyptian sun. Since the last time, he had seen him Bill had grown his hair out to shoulder length and could often be seen with it tied back in a ponytail. He had also had his right earlobe pierced and from it hung the tooth of a dragon.

All summer his mother Molly had been attempting to get her eldest son to have a haircut to no success. Each time Bill would grin at her shake his hair out and tell her he liked it that way. One night he swore to his siblings that he had awoken to their mother hovering over him with a pair of scissors ready to chop off his ponytail. Fred found the whole situation hilarious.

Bill would recount tales of the curses he had broke and the discoveries he had made. One of Fred's favourites was a tale where they had been chased out of a pyramid by a Mummy that was cursed to be reanimated if anyone gained access to the pyramid. In another Bill told of the time he had met a real live Sphinx. The Sphinx had been guarding a passageway they had to get through and had spoken riddles that were difficult for the curse breakers to answer.

* * *

His second oldest brother Charlie was 19 and had graduated from Hogwarts the year after Bill had. Charlie had been a seventh year when George and he were in their first year at Hogwarts.

Charlie had always been obsessed with animals from a young age. He had rescued many different creatures. At age four he had brought home a baby fox with a broken leg. When he was six he had built houses for the gnomes in the garden. At ten he had used accidental magic to free a tiger from a circus that came to the local town and had led the tiger to the Burrow where he had begged his parents to get it sent back to the wild by any means necessary. Having a tiger in the garden had made their mum absolutely furious.

It was no surprise to anyone in the family that Charlie got an O in both his OWL and NEWT Care of Magical Creatures examinations. It was also no surprise when straight out of Hogwarts he was offered a job as a Dragon keeper at a sanctuary in Romania.

Charlie told animated stories of his dealings with the dragons. He told of how they had found a baby dragon abandoned and how he had taken on the role of its mother until it was able to take care of itself. He told them of the time he had been spiked in the shoulder and thrown 30 feet in the air by a Hungarian Horntails tail. He showed them the jagged arrow-shaped scar and they all thought it was wicked.

* * *

Percy his third oldest brother was nothing like Bill or Charlie. He was two years older than Fred and preferred hard work over play. When Fred would play Quidditch with his other siblings Percy would choose instead to read a book or do his summer Homework.

Most people saw Percy as stuck up or rude but Fred saw the brother that would read him stories when he was younger and who had let him sleep next to him when he was six and George had been admitted into the hospital. Percy was kind and Fred admired his work ethic.

Occasionally Percy would put down his books and join his siblings in whatever activities they were doing. At the beginning of the summer, he had swum in the pond with them laughing and splashing just as much as everyone else.

* * *

George and Himself were next in the family line up. George was older by 6 minutes and never let Fred forget it. Both of them liked to joke around pulling pranks. It's their mission in life to ensure everyone laughs and smiles. They hated it when people were sad.

One of their first memories was of their mother crying because her brothers had been murdered during the war by Death Eaters. From that day forward they hated sadness and decided to make everyone happy. As they got older that dream expanded and they decided that when they graduated they would own a joke shop where they would spread happiness to the masses.

During the summer they had borrowed Bill and Charlie's wands numerous times so that they could make joke products without the trace picking up their underaged magic.

* * *

Fred and George had two younger siblings Ron and Ginny.

Ron was two years younger and would be going to Hogwarts for the first time this year. Ron was sensitive yet hot-tempered. He could be the sweetest kid but if you annoyed him his personality could be as fiery as his flaming red hair.

Ron was arachnophobic which Fred was sad to say was his and Georges fault. When they were five Ron had kept following them around the house and they got so annoyed that they accidentally turned Mr Cuddles his teddy bear into a spider.

Ron was an amazing chess player and never lost a game.

* * *

Ginny was the baby of the family. At 10 years old she had all of her brothers wrapped around her little fingers. They were all very protective of her. Not that she needed protecting, having 6 older brothers had made Ginny a ferocious Spitfire capable of fighting her own battles.

She loved to play Quidditch with her brothers. When she was younger she had loved tea parties and there had been more than one occasion when all of her brothers had been in dresses sipping tea with her and her friend Luna who lived a short walk from the Burrow. Fred would miss Ginny when school started back up.

* * *

Fred loved his parents. His dad Arthur was the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office at the Ministry of Magic. His dad loved all things Muggle and often brought things home to tinker with. He had a full shed in the garden filled with different muggle inventions.

Fred spent a lot of time in the shed over the summer as he was the only one of the Weasley children who had the same passion for Muggle devices that their father had. He had developed the passion the previous year when he had stayed at his friends Lee Jordan's house. Lee was a half-blood and his house was full of Muggle devices. Fred had loved watching the television and listing to music through speakers.

Fred's mother Molly was the nicest woman you could ever meet unless you threatened one of her babies in which case she turned into a ferocious mamma bear defending her cubs. She loved to cook and was always complaining about how skinny all of her children were. She gave out the best hugs and was great with advice. She pushed her children to be the best they could be.

* * *

Their family wasn't rich but they had everything they needed love, food, a home and each other.

As Fred woke up on September the 1st 1991 he remembered all the fun he had had over the summer; pulling pranks, swimming, inventing, playing Quidditch, laughing with his siblings, eating his mother's delicious food and tinkering with muggle objects with his Dad.

Fred smiled brightly to himself as he climbed out of his bed. Today he was heading back to Hogwarts to start his third year. Fred felt like today was going to be a very good day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: Hi I just want to say a quick thank you for those that have followed my story and to those that have left reviews.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

After waking up Fred went downstairs for breakfast with his family. His mother had made a full English for the family to eat before going to Kings Cross later in the day.

His whole family laughed and joked around as they ate breakfast. His father was using a screwdriver to take a muggle object apart, his mother kept insisting they all eat more food. Fred loves mornings like this.

After breakfast, there was a mad rush to go back upstairs to get ready to leave. There was also quite a bit of last minute packing to be had. The Weasley boys weren't the most organised.

"MUM, HAVE YOU SEEN MY CHESS SET?" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. Before their mum could answer Bill shouted back.

"IT'S IN THE LIVING ROOM RON."

"FRED HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROOM" George shouted unnecessarily from across their bedroom.

"IT'S IN THE ORCHARD." He shouted Back.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY CAULDRON?" Percy shouted to the house at large.

The morning followed in the same fashion the boys shouting loudly for items they had misplaced over the summer. By the time everyone was packed and ready to go the family had an hour to make it from the Burrow in Cornwall to Kings Cross station.

They all piled into their dads magically extended flying Ford Anglia. It was a bit of a squeeze but they managed it and were parking at the train station 25 minutes later.

* * *

Grabbing all of their trunks the family made their way through the muggle side of the platform.

"It's the same every year packed with muggles, come on Platform 9 and 3/4's this way". Their mother said leading them through the busy platform.

"Alright, Percy you first". Their mother said as they arrived at platforms 9 and 10. Percy ran through the barrier pushing the trolley with his trunk and owl Hermes on.

Next, their mother looked directly at him and said.

"Fred you next." Fred pretended to be annoyed for a second as George spoke up.

"He's not Fred, I am."

His mother looked at them both for a second before speaking "Oh I'm sorry George."

Fred began to run at the barrier but paused a cheeky smile on his face as he looked back at his mother.

"I'm only kidding, I am Fred," he said before making his way through the barrier. George followed shortly.

After George, a thin black-haired boy came through the barrier wearing baggy clothes at least three times bigger than his slight frame. He had broken circular glasses on his face.

When the rest of his family came through his mother told them that they had helped the thin boy through the barrier and told them that it looked like he didn't have anyone with him. She was always worried about children even those that weren't her own. She practically adopted every friend any of her children had brought home over the years.

* * *

"Daddy why can't I go to Hogwarts with Ron this year?" Ginny asked pointing at Ron.

"Ginny you will join Ron at Hogwarts next year when you are old enough to go." their dad replied smiling down at her.

"But I want to go this year. It will be lonely being the only one left at home. Who will I play Quidditch with" Ginny asked with watery eyes?

Before he or any of his other brothers could step forward to comfort their sister Ron pulled her into his arms and spoke to her in a soothing tone.

"Gin I'll write to you every week and tell you all about Hogwarts. I'll play Quidditch with you at Christmas. I'm going to miss you, Ginny. I can't wait for you to be at Hogwarts next year. You won't be alone you have Mum and Dad and I'm sure Bill and Charlie will visit you and play Quidditch when they can. Luna isn't at Hogwarts this year so you can still play with her." He said soothingly to her. His sister smiled up at him and gave him another hug.

Once Ron let go of Ginny he and George stepped forward and Smiling mischievously they promised to send her a toilet seat. Ginny giggled at that probably remembering the past two years they had sent her a toilet seat.

Their mother overhead and began to scold them wagging her finger at the both of them as she spoke.

"Absolutely not, I don't want any toilet seats sending this year. I want you both to behave yourselves, set a good example for Ronnie. I don't want any letters from professor McGonagall informing me of your pranks and mischief." Finishing her rant she gave both him and George another hug.

Percy was next to step forward giving Ginny a hug.

"Ginny work hard don't play so much. I best be getting to the Prefects carriage. Goodbye, everyone." He gave their mum a quick hug then shuffled off with his trunk to get onto the train.

"The rest of you better get onto the train. It's almost 11. Fred, George look after your brother" their mother said looking at the both of them in turn. They both nodded. Of course, they would luck after Ron he was their baby brother.

* * *

Bill and Charlie stepped forward giving both twins a hug. Bill looked around to make sure their parents weren't paying attention. Seeing that they were fussing over Ron he slipped a heavy pouch into Fred's hand as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"There's some money in the pouch for the two of you from Charlie and I. We know you have your first Hogsmeade trips this year and we want you to not have to worry about not having enough money if you go on any dates or anything. Also, make sure to go to Zonko's Joke shop, maybe put a dung bomb in Filch's office. Buy something for Percy and Ron when you're in Homemade."

Both he and George looked at their older brothers shocked for a moment before their faces smiled widely at their older brothers. They felt gratitude and love for their older siblings.

"Thanks, Guys," they said at the same time giving their older brothers one last hug.

"It's no problem just make sure you have fun this year," Charlie said.

There was a shrill whistling sound and a conductor with an amplified voice shouted across the platform.

"10 minutes to departure, if you haven't already please board the train."

* * *

George made his way to Ron smiling one last time at his parents as he began to help their little brother onto the train. Fred was about to do the same when his eyes were drawn to the smallest first year he had ever seen.

A small girl was stood in the doorway of one of the train carriages. She was smaller than Ginny by at least a head. Her hair was a frizzy mane of uncontrollable curls. She was already in her uniform and the small robes over it absolutely drowned her petite form. Her freckle-dusted button nose crinkled in frustration as she tugged with all her might trying to get her heavy trunk onto the train. The trunk was almost as big as the small girl.

"Fred are you coming," George asked him.

"You get Ron onto the train George. I'm going to go help that girl get her trunk onto the train," he said nodding to the young girl who was still tugging at her trunk.

George nodded leading their younger brother towards the train.

His mother pulled him into another hug.

"You're such a good boy Freddie," she said smiling proudly as he made his way with his own trunk to the girl.

"Hey, do you need any help?" he asked.

The girl was now facing into the carriage as she tugged trying to walk forwards. She turned at the sound of his voice and his eyes met a pair of warm chocolate doe-shaped eyes that looked as though they had golden specks in them. They seemed to be looking into his soul. She smiled brightly at him, cute little dimples appearing in her rosy cheeks. Fred didn't know why but at that moment he felt a need to protect her and ensure she always had that smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story. I'm happy you all are enjoying it so far. I have most of the story planned out in my head and have been madly writing chapters all weekend. I'm going to attempt to do a few chapters a week. This might not always be the case as I have to prioritise university. Keep giving me feedback; positive or negative they both help to improve my writing.**_

 _ **This next chapter is a bit of a long one.**_

* * *

 _ **Previous Chapter...**_

 _"Hey, do you need any help?" he asked._

 _The girl was now facing into the carriage as she tugged trying to walk forwards. She turned at the sound of his voice and his eyes met a pair of warm chocolate doe-shaped eyes that looked as though they had golden specks in them. They seemed to be looking into his soul. She smiled brightly at him, cute little dimples appearing in her rosy cheeks. Fred didn't know why but at that moment he felt a need to protect her and ensure she always had that smile on her face._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Yes, please," Hermione said smiling up at the Ginger boy before her. The boy placed his own trunk on the ground and then lifted Hermione's up onto the train. He then lifted his own up and stepped onto the train himself just as the train began to roll out of the station. The boy quickly shut the door behind them waving briefly to the remaining redheads on the platform.

"Hi, I'm Fred Weasley," he said sticking his hand out to her to shake.

"I'm Hermione Granger" she replied shaking his offered hand happily.

"Let's get you into a compartment," Fred said lifting both trunks easily.

They walked down the train for a few minutes eventually finding an empty compartment. Fred placed both trunks on the luggage rack above one of the padded seats.

"I've never heard the name Granger before are you a muggleborn?" Fred asked excitedly as they both settled down in the compartment opposite each other.

"I suppose I am both of my parents are none magical," she replied slightly hesitantly. In one of her books, she had read that some wizarding families held prejudice towards those from Muggle families.

Fred must have picked up on her hesitancy because he said "don't worry I don't care what blood status a person is. Most Pureblood's are stuffy and old fashioned. Not my family though we accept everyone. I think it's cool that you're Muggleborn. I love muggle technology, my best friend Lee is a half-blood and has lot of Cds and a computer. My dad works with muggle artefacts and sometimes he brings them home. We like to take them apart together and see how they work."

Hermione smiled as Fred excitedly talked gesturing with his hands.

"Sorry, sometimes I get a bit carried away when I'm excited. Is there anything you want to know about the wizarding world?" Fred asked smiling at her.

Hermione thought to herself for a minute, she had read a lot about the Wizarding world. Did she need to know anything? A first-hand insight might be helpful. Also, Fred had been nice to her so far so maybe she could get to know him better and they could be friends.

"In Hogwarts A History it said there's a sorting ceremony to put you into one of the four houses. It didn't say how students are sorted. How will I be sorted? Do I have to do magic, is there a test? What house are you in? What year are you in?" Hermione asked?

Fred answered her questions happily "The sorting is done by the sorting hat. It is bewitched to be able to read your mind. You place it on your head and then it chooses which house best suits your personality. If you've read Hogwarts A History you might be a Ravenclaw. I'm a Gryffindor and this year's my third year at Hogwarts. What house would you like to be in?"

"I've read all about them. I don't think I'd do well in Slytherin, too much prejudice. I think I'd do well in Ravenclaw but I'm not sure if it's the house for me. I could see myself in Hufflepuff as I like to help people. Gryffindor sounds like a cool house but I'm not sure if I'm brave enough to be in it. I'll be happy wherever the hat places me. What are classes like?"

"Classes at Hogwarts, for the most part are great. As a first year, you'll have to do the core subjects; Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration and Flying. When you get to your third year you will be able to choose optional electives such as; Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies. Sixth-year students can take Alchemy lessons and Apparition lessons."

Hermione was fascinated by the number of classes available they all sounded so cool. How on earth would she choose between the optional electives in her third year? She continued to listen to Fred attentively as he told her all about the classes.

"My favourite class is Charms as its useful when it comes to developing pranks. Transfiguration is a wicked subject you'll get a shock in that one during your first lesson. Potions is taught by the head of Slytherin who hates Gryffindors so if you end up in my house don't be offended if he's rude to you. He hates us all. History of magic is boring as it is taught by a ghost who's been teaching the same curriculum since before he died. Defence against the Dark Arts is a bit hit and miss. The position is cursed and no one in the last 50 years has ever lasts longer than a year in it. Sometimes the teacher is good others are not so good. Herbology is a good subject and is useful when it comes to potions class. Astronomy is interesting as you get to see how different planetary alignments effect magic, also its nice to look at the stars over the Hogwarts grounds. Flying is awesome it's compulsory to all first years. You'll enjoy it for sure." Fred finished with a smile.

"They do sound fun. Is the professor really a ghost? What does a ghost look like? Do jobs often get cursed? I'm not sure if I'll like flying. I'm not fond of heights. When I was little I fell out of my tree house. It was one of my first bouts of accidental Magic, instead of getting hurt I bounced like I was made of rubber. It terrified me and ever since I've kept my feet firmly on the ground. What kind of prank products do you make?" Hermione rambled her thoughts and questions out quickly looking imploringly at Fred.

"I don't know of any other cursed jobs no. Yeah, Professor Binns is a ghost, rumour has it he died in his sleep one day and didn't realise, he just got out of bed and continued his routine. Ghosts look like people but they are a transparent white colour. They hover instead of walking. They can go through things too. You don't want one go through you as you'll feel icy cold afterwards. There are lots of ghosts at Hogwarts and most are nice and helpful. You'll want to watch out for Peeves the poltergeist he likes to play tricks on students. If he gets too much just threaten to get the Bloody Barron and he will leave you alone."

"Who is the Bloody Baron?" Hermione asked.

"He's the ghost of Slytherin, a scary looking fellow but he's not dangerous in any way," Fred replied before answering her other questions.

"Falling out of a treehouse must have been scary, accidental magic often happens as a defence mechanism to fear. pain, anger, stress or anxiety. That's why you bounced. It protected you when you felt frightened. My first bout of accidental magic was when I was three. My twin George had been in the hospital and I missed him terribly. As soon as he was released I was so worried we'd be separated from each other again that I managed to stick our arms together. No matter what anyone tried they couldn't unstick us. We were stuck together for a week before I finally felt secure that he wasn't going anywhere and the magic faded freeing us from each other."

Hermione thought the mental picture of two little ginger twins stuck together utterly adorable. She couldn't help smiling fondly as Fred continued to talk.

"George and I want to open a joke shop. So far we've made trick wands and we've made a couple of sweet prototypes only one has been sfrightened to far. We plan making magical fireworks that look like animals. ". As he said this had pulled out two things from his trunk. One was a wand the other was a custard cream. He handed Hermione the wand.

"Give it a wave," he said smiling at her. Tentatively Hermione gave the wand a wave, a second later instead of holding the wand she was holding an adorable white rabbit. Hermione smiled down at the rabbit stroking its fluffy ears. After a couple of minutes, it had turned back into a wand.

"This here is a Canary Cream. It looks just like a normal custard cream but its magic." As he said that he put the Canary Cream directly into his mouth. Before her eyes, Fred turned into a human-sized canary. He chittered happily as she broke out in peals of laughter.

"That was extraordinary," Hermione said smiling at him once he had reverted back to himself after a few minutes. She went to hand him back the fake wand but he shook his head and told her she could keep it. Hermione smiles happily placing the wand down carefully next to her.

"Why thank you. It is my mission in life to cause happiness, laughter and smiles. Now onto your other questions. Don't worry about flying, professor Hooch is an amazing teacher and if you'd like I can meet you before your first lesson to help you so you have some knowledge about it. Most of the purebloods and half-bloods will have been flying for years."

"Would you really, that would be really helpful?" Hermione smiled hopefully at Fred.

"Sure thing, you're nice, I like you Hermione. Friends don't let friends do things when they are scared without offering to help."

"Thank you, I like you too Fred. I'm happy your the first friend I've made at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled her heart melting. She was so happy she had made a friend. She wasn't about to tell him that he's the first friend she's ever made though she'd keep that information to herself.

"Do you have any other questions?" He asked smiling at her, secretly wondering how he could feel so attached to someone he had known for less than an hour.

"It's not really a question about the wizarding world its more a question about you." Hermione rambled blushing slightly as she looked into his sparkling aqua eyes?

"You can ask me anything," he reassured smiling at her.

"I saw you on the platform with your family. I was just wondering what it was like to have so many siblings. I'm a lonely child myself."

"It's amazing having so many siblings. You always have someone to talk to, to play with, to prank. We all have our own roles in the family. Bill's the oldest, he's good with advice and he's funny and intelligent. Charlie is an animal loving oddball who wears his heart on his sleeve, he gives the best hugs, he's also very mischievous. Percy is studios and kind with a dry sense of humour. George and I are practical jokers. He usually comes up with ideas and I work out how to make them a reality. We are both protective of our family and hate sadness and bullies. Then there's Ron who's a first year this year like you. He's sensitive and has great skills in chess. He's also quick to anger. Ginny is the baby of the family and we are all wrapped around her little finger."

He smiled fondly. Hermione was slightly envious of Fred, she wished she had a sibling. "That sounds amazing I'd would have liked to have had that." Hermione sighed wistfully.

"Does Hogwarts have any school clubs." She asked changing the topic of conversation.

"Hogwarts offers loads of extra curricula activities. As a first year you can do Ancient Studies, Earth Magic, Magical Theory and Ghoul Studies. You can also join the Frog Choir or join the Orchestra. In your Second year, you can join your house Quidditch team if you'd like. Those in the third year and above can do Xylomancy, Art, Muggle Art, Music and Muggle Music. In the sixth year, you can do Advanced Arithmancy Studies as an extracurricular class. Some kids have set up unofficial clubs such as gobstones, chess and football."

"I might join Ancient Studies, Magical Theory and Earth Magic they sound interesting. Not sure if I like the sound of Ghoul studies."

"I've done all three of them since my first year. Ancient Studies in the younger years is a specialized version of History of Magic that teaches about ancient magical cultures such as the Egyptians and Aztecs. As you get older you get taught magical rituals and spells that are largely forgotten now. My Brother Bill took it from his first year all the way to his seventh year and now he's a curse breaker for Gringotts in Egypt. Magical Theory teaches magic from a purely theoretical standpoint, including the topic of how spells work. It helps with all classes that require a wand but also helps when it comes to learning wandless magic which is needed from the fifth year and up. Earth Magic teaches you elemental magic so you can control Fire, Earth, Air and Water. It's a fantastic class." From the way, he talked Hermione could tell that he loved learning just as much as she did.

"They all sound amazing I'm definitely going to take them." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Anything else you want to know?"

"What's Quidditch?" Hermione asked having heard the word more than once this morning and not knowing what it was.

"Quidditch is..." Fred began but was cut off by the door to the compartment opening wide, reviling his twin and another boy Hermione Did not recognize. The boy had dark skin, a large afro, mischievous Green eyes and was holding a shoebox from which a scuttering sound could be heard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fred had been having an absolutely amazing time. He didn't know why but he felt instantly drawn to the petite first year sat opposite him. When he had first seen her on the platform he had intended to help her get her trunk onto the train and into a compartment and then he planned to go off to find his twin. Instead, he found himself looking into eyes that were pools of chocolate with sparkling golden flecks. He had seen her smile and never wanted that smile to leave her face.

So instead of going to find his twin Fred had sat down and struck up a conversation with her. She was a muggleborn. She had said her name was Hermione and Fred thought it was a beautiful unique name.

She was kind and smart and inquisitive. Fred listened as she asked questions about school and answered them all. He marvelled that she had read all of Hogwarts A History. He thought it was utterly adorable when she blushed whilst asking about his family.

He noticed that when she was thinking she would bite her lip and her little button nose would crinkle in concentration.

When he had turned himself into a canary she had laughed so hard that she had almost fallen out of her seat and sparkling happy tears had formed in the corners of her eyes. The sound of her laughter had made his belly flip and Fred knew at that moment that he wanted to hear her laugh every day for the rest of his life.

Fred didn't understand what he was feeling. He had never felt so attached to anyone not even George who was his other half. He had offered to teach her how to fly just so he could spend more time with her. The smile he had received when he said they were friends was breathtaking. No matter what house she was sorted info Fred was going to ensure she laughed and smiled every day.

Fred was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione asking another question.

"What's Quidditch?"

"Quidditch is..." Fred began but was cut off by the door to the compartment opening wide, reviling his twin George and best friend Lee Jordan.

"There you are Fred, we've been looking all over for you." His twin said walking into the compartment and sitting down next to Hermione opposite his brother. Lee sat down on the other side of the compartment next to Fred.

"Well, you've found me. George, Lee I would Like to introduce you to my new friend Hermione Granger." He said gesturing to Hermione unnecessarily.

"Hermione, to your right is my other half and twin George Weasley. Next to me is our best friend Lee Jordan." He said smiling brightly at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger," George said in an overly flirtatious tone picking up her hand as he kissed it.

Hermione giggled lightly but played along batting her eyelids in exaggeration. "The pleasure is all my, you kind sir."

Lee couldn't hold back his laughter. Once he was laughing everyone else broke down laughing too. Once Lee had calmed down he lent forward sticking out his hand for Hermione to shake. "It's nice to meet you Hermione."

Hermione shook his hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too.

"What's in the box." Hermione asked unable to keep her curiosity at bay any longer. The three boys shared a look filled with mischief.

"In this box is my pet Harriet"Lee said.

"He brings her every year" George said.

"Thing is he's not meant to bring her." Fred said

"But he does anyway every year," George said again.

"We like to see how long he can keep her before McGonagall finds out." Fred Continued.

"Before she sends Harriet hack home to my mother," Lee said.

"What is Harriet if she's not allowed at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"She's a tarantula. Unfortunately, because she's capable of causing painful bites she's not allowed to stay." Lee said.

"That and the fact that in first year Harriet escaped." George said.

"The whole of Gryffindor Tower was awoken to the sound of terrified screams." Fred said.

"A fifth year girl had woken up to Harriet crawling up onto her face." George said

"After that Harriet was banned from Hogwarts."Lee said sadly.

"But each year he brings her, hoping McGonagall will forget and let him keep her." Fred said.

Hermione felt sorry for Lee that he couldn't keep his pet but couldn't help giggling at the thought of a tarantula frighting a girl so much that she woke up a full tower of sleeping students.

"What has you giggling Hermione?" Fred asked smiling at her fondly.

She smiled brightly at him before answering. "Just the thought of a whole tower been awoken because of a little tarantula."

"Harriet isn't little Hermione she's massive. Most girls are terrified of her." George said.

"Let me see her then." Hermione lent over towards the box lifting the lid. The three boys held their breath expecting her to scream in fright or jump away from the box. Instead she did the opposite. She put her hand in the box, scooped up Harriet and placed her on her knee.

"Hello Harriet it's nice to meet you, your only a little baby aren't you. Yes you are." Hermione said stroking the tarantula as one would do with a cat.

"Hermione you are full of surprises." Fred said as he, George and Lee looked at the tiny first year in amazement.

"All animals deserve to be loved." She said simply still stroking the tarantula. After a few minutes she gave Harriet back to Lee and he placed her safely back into her box.

"Now that we've all been introduced I do believe you were going to tell me what Quidditch is Fred." She looked expectingly at Fred whilst the other two boys gasped in outrage.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?" George asked shocked.

"She's muggleborn George." Fred said.

"All those poor muggles that never get to see quidditch." George said with a fake sob. "Quidditch is the best game in the world."

"Quidditch is the magical equivalent of football. It's played professionally and there are world cups for it. We also have our own teams at the castle, one for each house. We play in matches throughout the year. I commentate the games." Lee said.

"It's played on broomsticks and there are four balls; one Quaffle, two Bludgers and the Golden Snitch," Fred said.

"There are three chasers that pass the Quaffle back and forth with the aim of getting it through one of the other team's three hoops. Each goal is worth 10 points. The hoops are guarded by the Keeper." George said.

"Then there are two Beaters with bats who beat the bludgers away from their teammates and towards the opposing team. George and I are the beaters on the Gryffindor team. Fred said.

"Finally there is the Seeker whose job it catches the Golden Snitch which is a tiny Gold ball with wings. It's very quick and difficult to see. The Seeker who catches the Snitch earns their team one-hundred and Fifty points. This usually means their team wins but sometimes if the Chasers are good enough then they will win. The team with the most points wins." Lee said.

They all looked so excited telling her all about the sport that they clearly loved. Although Hermione wasn't one for sports she couldn't help feeling just as excited especially as she looked up into the sparkling aqua eyes of Fred opposite, her breath catching in her throat, her tummy filled with butterflies. Hermione had the strangest feeling as though she was home when she looked into his eyes. Before she could wonder at the strange feelings washing over her she was brought out of her thoughts by a timid knock at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Hey sorry it has taken so long, I've been working on choosing a topic for my dissertation and I've got some deadlines approaching. Here's the next chapter.

Some things you will recognise from the books or the movies. I'll put them in italics. As always the wonderful J K Rowling owns Harry Potter and I'm only borrowing her amazing characters. :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Lee been closet to the door to the compartment jumped up and pulled it open at the sound of the timid knock. In doing so he blocked Hermione's view of whoever was outside of the compartment.

"Hey Neville what's wrong," Lee asked reaching out an arm and guiding the boy Neville into the compartment. When Hermione was able to see him she realised that it was the boy with the toad she had seen on the platform, the one who had been stood next to the old woman with a vulture on her hat. He had tear tracks running down his slightly chubby cheeks.

"I've lost Trevor" the boy responded in a miserable tone sitting down when directed to by Lee.

"He won't be far away, we'll help you find him," Lee reassured patting Neville comfortingly on the back. For the first time, Neville looked up to see the other members of the compartment. He smiled a small smile at the twins obviously recognising them. The twins smiled back and nodded at him. His eyes then settled on Hermione and he smiled shyly at her. Hermione smiled back.

"Hi Neville, I'm Hermione," she said extending her hand out to him to shake. He took it and gave it a gentle shake.

"Hermione is a first-year student like you Neville, " He said to Nevile.

"Neville lives near me so we've grown up together Hermione," Lee said.

"It's nice to meet you". Nevill said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too. Now, who's Trevor?" She asked politely.

"Trevor's my pet toad, I've only had him a week and my gran will be mad if she finds out I've lost him before I even get to Hogwarts. I'm always losing stuff." He said miserably.

"We can help you find him, why don't you and I go to one end of the train and Lee and the twins can go to the other. We can search the train and meet in the middle. One of us will be sure to find him." That said she stood up grabbed Neville's hand and dragged him out of the compartment heading to the back of the train. Lee and the twins went the opposite direction with a slight laugh at how bossy their new friend was. They also laughed the slight blush that had adorned Neville's cheeks when she had grabbed his hand.

They started at the back of the train and slowly went from one compartment to the next knocking on the doors to see if anyone had Neville's toad. They had decided to do one compartment each at the same time so that they could move through the train quicker. They were about a quarter of the way through the train when Hermione entered into the compartment with the twins brother Ron in it.

"Hello, have either of you seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost one." She asked Ron and a thin boy with circular glasses, messy black hair and baggy clothes that were at least three sizes too big on his slight frame. She frowned a little at his appearance, he looked malnourished.

"Sorry I haven't seen any toads". The black haired boy said looking up at her with dazzling emerald eyes. When he looked up she caught sight of a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and and gasped.

"You're Harry Potter," she said. How could the boy she had read about who was said to be the hero of the Wizarding world look so unhealthy? Surely they had a duty of care to the boy. She collapsed onto the bench opposite him and looked at him worriedly nibbling on her lip as her eyes rolled over his form. He shifted uneasily under her worried gaze and Ron noticed,

"Stop staring at him," he said to her in annoyance because she was making his new friend nervous.

"Be quiet Ron," she said to him drawing her wand and pointing it at Harry. Harry flinched when the wand was pointed in his face.

"How do you know my name," Ron asked alarmed having never seen her before in his life.

"I saw you on the platform with your family earlier and Fred helped me onto the train, he and George have told me all about you and the rest of your family. Now be quiet I've never done a spell before but I've read the theory behind some and I think I can help Harry at least a little bit" with that said she turned back to Harry and said clearly.

"Oculus Reparo". Harry's glasses that had been taped together mended themselves, cleaned themselves and adjusted to fit his eyesight. Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"I can see much better now, how did you do that, it's like I have on a brand new pair of glasses."

"I read about it in a book I wasn't sure if it would work but I'm glad it did." She said smiling gently at him.

"Well thank you for the help, what's your name."

"I'm Hermione Granger"

There was another knock at the door and it slid open to reveal Fred.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione, Lee found Neville's toad, want to head back to our compartment. He asked smiling brightly at her.

"George why are you sharing a compartment with a first-year student," Ron asked looking up at his older brother.

"That's Fred, not George," Hermione said scowling slightly at Ron at the same time Fred said. "She's my new friend." Then registering what she had said he looked at her wide-eyed as did Ron.

"How did you know I was Fred?"

"I don't know I just did." she shrugged.

"Fred leaned out of the compartment door and shouted down the corridor to his twin who was heading back to their compartment.

"GEORGE GET BACK HERE!"

Less than 5 minutes later, George, Lee and Nevile were inside the compartment sitting down in the available spaces on the benches.

"So why are we all in here Fred," George asked his twin who was currently looking at Hermione like she was an alien. Ron was also looking at her in the same way. Everyone else looked just as confused as George felt.

"She knew I was Fred," he said and George whipped his head round to look at his twin and then again to look at Hermione.

"She can't have our own mother can't tell us apart. It must have been a fluke."

"Well she did, I came in here Ron called me George and she corrected him by saying that I'm Fred."

"Well lets put to a test then. Hermione close you're eyes and no peeping we will move around and then you tell us who's who.

They made lots of noise and made sure everyone but Hermione moved seats. Once sat down they told her to open her eyes. She looked at both of them and then said. "George is sat next to Lee and Fred is sat next to Harry." both twins mouths dropped open in shock.

"Is she right," Ron asked both twins nodded and he looked just as shocked as the twins.

"You must have been peaking," Lee said the other nodded in agreement.

"Fine I'll prove to you I wasn't, me and Lee will leave the compartment and go down the corridor so there is no way I can see and then you all move around again one of you come out to get us and I'll tell you who's who." with that said both she and Lee left the compartment.

A few minutes later Nevile stuck his head out and called them back in. When they entered Harry, Ron and Neville were sat on one side of the compartment and the twins were sat on the other side next to each other. Both twins were sat pin straight, identical smiles in place, their hair was the same, their clothes was the same. Everything about them was the same. Hermione didn't know how she knew who was who but she did.

"Fred is on the right and George is on the Left."

"How did you do that." They asked at the same time with identical voices.

"I don't know I think I could do it with my eyes closed though." she shrugged once again.

"No way." They both said together.

"I'll close my eyes you both move. One of you speak and I'll tell you who's speaking. They did as asked and one of them spoke from her left.

"Who am I?"

"Fred." She said instantly.

"Good guess." They shuffled round once more.

"Who am I." The voice was said from her right this time.

"Still Fred."

"What about now?" A voice said from opposite her after they had once again shuffled around.

"George."

They made her do it another 10 times and every time she got it right. Everyone in the compartment was astounded.

"Well Princess, it's official you are the only person we've ever met that can tell us apart, other than ourselves of course." they said together as they sat down on either side of her wrapping an arm each around her.

"But how can she do it," Ron asked looking at her in awe. "I've known you my whole life and I can't tell you apart."

"I don't know how I know I just do she said shrugging." she didn't want to tell them that she got a funny feeling when she saw or heard Fred. Even though they looked the same and sounded the same she just knew which one was Fred and which was not Fred.

They ended up staying in Harry and Ron's compartment for the remainder of the train ride. The twins and Lee told lots of jokes and even got Ron to perform a spell they had taught him to turn his rat yellow. It wasn't a real spell and they all laughed when he got confused and then angry at the twins.

Eventually they pulled into Hogsmeade station where they left the train, the boys having long since changed into their uniforms.

* * *

"FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS OVER HERE." A large man shouted across the platform. He was at least 8 feet tall and had long black hair and beard.

"That's Hagrid, he's the Grounds keeper of Hogwarts. He will take you across the black lake to Hogwarts in boats." Fred said kindly. He gave Hermione a hug, ruffled Ron's hair and shook both Harry's and Neville's hands.

"We've got to get to horseless carriages." George said repeating Fred's actions. Lee quickly did the same and the three walked away shouting over their shoulders.

"HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN GRYFFINDOR."

They all disappeared from view and Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville made their way over to Hagrid. He led them and the other first years through a patch of trees to the edge of a massive lake. There were many little boats on the lake lit by lanterns that hung at the front of each boat.

"NO MORE THAN FOUR TO A BOAT" Hagrid shouted as he himself got into one of the boats.

Once everyone was seated the boats began to move. After 10 minutes the lake took a turn and they got their first view of Hogwarts. Every First year gasped. It was absolutely breathtaking. A massive castle towering over the lake and forestry that surrounded it. Above the castle was a sky filled with twinkling stars. Hermione didn't think she had ever seen something so beautiful. The boats entered a cave under the castle and Hagrid helped them all onto land. He gave Neville his toad back who had yet again escaped his owner and led the first years up a narrow staircase which came out into the entrance hall of Hogwarts. There was a massive staircase that led into the upper levels of the castle, a corridor that led down into the dungeons and two sets of massive doors one that led out onto the grounds and the other that led into the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

The door to the Great Hall opened slightly and Professor McGonagall stepped out.

"The First Years Professor McGonagall." He said.

"Thank you Hagrid." Hagrid smiled and then made his way into the hall. McGonagall turned to the first years and looked at some who were messy with _disproval._

" _Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. "I will return when we are ready for you, " said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."_

All of the first years worked on making themselves more presentable. The boy she has seen get hit with a cane by his father on the platform stepped forward towards Harry.

" _So it's true, then. What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe, and Goyle."_ He said pointing first to the boy on his right and then to the boy on his left.

" _I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy_." Ron sniggered at the sound of the boys name and Draco turned to glare at him.

" _Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down-robe? You must be a Weasley."_

He directed his attention back to Harry. " _You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

He held out his hand expecting Harry to shake it but in stead Harry glared at him and said in a cold voice. " _I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."_

Draco's face soured and he stormed away from Harry.

Professor McGonagall had been gone Fifteen minutes when at least twenty ghosts came through one of the walls into the entrance hall.

"What have we here, first years I dare say. I'm the Fat Friar hope to see you in my old house Hufflepuff." Hermione has never seen a ghost before but she thought the Fat Friar seemed nice.

Distracted by the ghosts she didn't hear Professor McGonagall return.

* * *

"Move along please the sorting ceremony is about to begin." Her voice made Hermione and several other first years jump. The ghosts waved and all floated through the door that led into the great hall. Once the last of the ghosts had gone the double doors opened wide and they followed the professor into the Great Hall.

The room was massive, there were five tables one at the front seating all of the professors and four long ones that ran the length of the hall seating the students from each of the four houses. The ceiling was bewitched to be a replica of the sky outside.

There was a stool at the front of the room next to the McGonagall on it sat an old hat that must be the sorting hat. Before Hermione could observe anything else about the room the hat moved and began to sing.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Hermione didn't know what to think about the sorting hat singing, on one hand, she found it amusing and on another hand, she was worried that she was imaging the whole thing. What if she was actually unconscious and everything about Hogwarts and the wizarding world was part of her imagination. She didn't really pay attention to who was sorted where and was brought out of her thoughts by Professor McGonagall calling her name for what must have been the second time as Harry gave her a gentle push on the back to get her moving to the stool.

Hermione sat down on the stool and startled when she heard the sorting hats voice in her mind.

"Ah Miss Granger, you are a difficult one to sort, where should I place you. Your extremely smart and would fair well in Ravenclaw, I haven't come across such intelligence since Rowena Ravenclaw herself. You have so much compassion for everyone and everything you come across, although not many have shown compassion to you. You are loyal to a fault. You would definitely do well in Hufflepuff. You can be sly and no how to manipulate a situation to get yourself out of trouble. You are full of ambition and have a thirst to prove that you belong. You'd make a good Slytherin but with you been a Muggleborn and dare I say too kind we'd best not put you in that house. That leaves us with Gryffindor you'd do well in that house, you're brave and would risk yourself for those that you love. You've also already alined yourself with members of Gryffindor house. I see great things in your future Miss Granger, you are more powerful than any student I've come across in the last thousand years. You have the qualities of all the houses. You are going to change the Wizarding world. You have a destiny to meet and bonds to form. Don't fight your feelings Miss Granger. When the time comes you will know the truth and lead us into a brighter future. For now though I had best sort you for I'm afraid I've made you a hat stall. Do you have any questions before I chose your house, do you have any house preference?"

"I have no house preference I'll go wherever I am needed the most. What do you mean about feelings and destiny? How am I stronger than anyone in a thousand years? How will I change the Wizarding world?" She thought all this very confused.

"All these questions will be answered in the future, you will do amazing things, Miss Granger. I dare say we will meet again in the future and I may be more inclined to answer your questions then. For now, I must place you into your house and you will change the course of history, Good luck Miss Granger"

With that said the sorting hat screamed

"BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR" Hermione took the hat off her head and the entire hall was staring at her silently even the professors. You'd be able to hear a pin drop in the cavernous room. She looked at the Gryffindor table and her eyes caught Fred's he jumped out of his seat and nudged his twin and best friend and they began to clap, quickly followed by the rest of Gryffindor. Fred stepped away from the Gryffindor table and quickly made his way to Hermione who seemed to be frozen in place on the sorting stool. He took the sorting hat out of her hand and handed it to Professor McGonagall who still seemed slightly frozen herself. He bent down so his face was level with Hermione's. He smiled at her reassuringly and she gave a tentative smile in return. He took her hand and helped her off the stool and then securely wrapped his arm around her pulling her protectively into his side.

"Come on Princess," he whispered to her as he led her to the Gryffindor table where Lee and George was. He carefully helped her onto the bench next to George and then he sat down on her other side pulling her once more protectively into his side, trying to protect her from the stares that were aimed at her from all areas of the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fred had had an amazing journey to Hogwarts, he had made a new friend Hermione who could tell him and George apart. There own mother couldn't tell them apart most of the time but his new friend could. Everytime he looked at her or thought of her or heard her voice he felt butterflies in his stomach and an urge to protect her and make her laugh. He'd met Harry Potter as well and the kid was very kind. He had insisted on sharing loads of sweets with everyone.

When they had reached Hogsmeade station they all left the train together.

"FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS OVER HERE." was shouted from the other side of the platform. He could see that Hermione looked nervous.

"That's Hagrid, he's the Grounds keeper of Hogwarts. He will take you across the black lake to Hogwarts in boats." He said trying to reassure her as he gave her a hug, He then ruffled Ron's hair and shook both Harry's and Neville's hands.

"We've got to get to horseless carriages," George said repeating Fred's actions. Lee quickly did the same and the three walked away shouting over their shoulders.

"HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN GRYFFINDOR."

* * *

They quickly got into one of the carriages and it pulled away heading to Hogwarts.

"So Hermione's nice but you seem a little attached to say you've known her less than a day," George said looking at his twin.

"I don't know what it is but I feel drawn to her, I feel funny. I want to protect her and keep her safe. It feels like my magic is humming when I'm near her. She can tell us apart. I know it's quick but now that I've met her I want to spend every day making her smile and laugh. Her laugh is like bells ringing."

"Fred mate it sounds like you are in love with her," Lee said looking at him shocked. George was also looking at him weirdly.

"Don't be silly you can't fall in love that quickly she's a first year. I see her as a little sister." As Fred said this he felt wrong he didn't see her as a sister, surely it wasn't love though. She was his friend, his Hermione, his princess. This train of thought shocked him. Hermione didn't belong to him, she belonged to herself, why did he feel so possessive over her.

Lee and George both looked at each other not believing Fred one bit. The way he spoke of her smiling besotted was not the way one spoke of a little sister. He was obviously in denial of what he was feeling for the tiny first year. They decided to let it go through, he'd eventually realise how he felt about her.

The rest of the carriage ride was spent joking and laughing. When the carriage stopped they made their way into the school taking their seats at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

They had a bit of a wait until the first years arrived so they talked amongst themselves. Percy was sat opposite them and asked about their journey.

"How was your trip? Did you behave yourselves?"

"We had a great journey, Fred befriended a first-year student and she's amazing. Isn't she Fred?" he asked looking at his twin.

"She's perfect," Fred said absentmindedly thinking if Hermione's cute little dimples as a silly smile spread across his face. This did not go unnoticed by Percy or the Members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team who were sitting nearby listening.

"Tell us about your new friend Fred." Angelina Jhonson asked from her seat opposite him.

"Her name is Hermione, she is a muggleborn. She's tiny and has chocolate coloured eyes with golden flecks, her hair is like a cloud and is so soft. When she laughs its like music and she has little dimples when she smiles. She's funny, smart and perfect. She's so innocent and sweet, I just want to keep her safe and protect her." He said all this with complete honesty.

"Fred you are infatuated with her," Percy said knowingly.

"No I'm not she's like Ginny, I view her as a sister."

"Percy's right Fred, it sounds like you fancy her." Oliver Wood said from down the table.

"No I don't." he denied but even he didn't believe himself.

"Leave him alone, I think its sweet that he's so protective of her." Katie Bell said and Angelina and Alicia Spinnet nodded in agreement.

"I wish a boy would speak that way about me," Alicia said wistfully and both Angelina and Katie sighed longingly.

"Alicia do you want to go to the first Hogsmeade weekend together," Lee asked and all heads whipped in his direction.

"What?" she asked shocked her eyes wide.

"I said would you Alicia Spinnet do me the honour of accompanying me to the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. You are the most beautiful girl I know and I've fancied you for over a year. I planned to ask you out closer to the time but Fred had to get all lovey-dovey and make you all wistful for love. I don't want to risk you going off and finding someone else. Please go on a date with me and if all goes well will you do me the honour of being my Girlfriend?" His voice was full of such sincerity and Alicia had tears in her eyes.

"Yes I'll go to Hogsmeade with you, I Fancy you too," she said and they both beamed at each other. He and George slapped Lee on the back and Angelina and Katie giggled as they whispered to Alicia.

Before anything else could be said the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall led the first years to the front of the room.

* * *

He listened to the sorting hats song and watched as the first years were sorted one by one.

Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff, Terry Boot to Ravenclaw and so on. Fred didn't really pay much attention to the sorting he was watching Hermione who looked so nervous. He also noticed that she was smaller than all the other first years by at least a head. When her name was called she didn't even notice, McGonagall called it again and he watched as Harry carefully pushed her forwards. She sat carefully on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. It fell down covering her eyes and ears.

Fred waited, expecting the sorting hat to shout a house but it didn't. 5 minutes and no house shouted, 10 minutes and still no house shouted, 15 minutes and still the sorting hat hadn't decided on a house. People across the room were whispering amongst each other placing bets on what house she would be, he heard someone at the Slytherin table suggest it was a mistake and that she would be sent back to the muggle world. Fred glared at the boy who had spoken. 20 minutes and nothing happened, 25, 30 and 40 minutes and still nothing happened and Fred felt anxious. The hall which had been full of whispers ages ago was silent. Everyone was looking up at Hermione waiting for her to be sorted. McGonagall looked concerned, Dumbledore looked intrigued and Fred was ready to grab Hermione and take her up to the Gryffindor common room, sorting be damned. At 45 minutes the sorting hat finally opened its month and screamed.

"BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR"

He saw Hermione take the hat off her head. She looked terrified and he couldn't blame her as the entire hall was staring at he including the professors. The hall was still deafeningly silent. Her eyes sought out his at the Gryffindor table and he jumped out of his seat nuddging h his twin and Lee as he did so. They began to clap and the rest of Gryffindor followed. Fred stepped away from the Gryffindor table and quickly made his way to Hermione who still seemed to be frozen in place on the sorting stool. He took the sorting hat out of her hand and handed it to Professor McGonagall. He bent down so his face was level with Hermione's and smiled at her reassuringly. She gave a tentative smile in return. He took her hand and helped her off of the stool and then securely wrapped his arm around her pulling her protectively into his side.

"Come on Princess," he whispered to her as he led her to the Gryffindor table where Lee and George was. He carefully helped her onto the bench next to George and then he sat down on her other side pulling her once more protectively into his side, trying to protect her from the stares that were aimed at her from all areas of the hall.

He sent a murderous glare at anyone who was still looking at her and they all looked away quickly. McGonagall cleared her throat and continued the sorting. It went quite quickly until she called Harrys name.

"Harry Potter". The hall fell silent and and he stepped forward. Harry was another hat stall but it was nowhere near as long as Hermione's sorting. Where it took Hermione 45 minutes to be sorted it only took 15 minutes to sort Harry when the Sorting hat shouted.

"BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR" the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Fred and George jumped up, Fred dragging Hermione with him as they shouted, "WE'VE GOT POTTER" together like idiots whilst they jumped up and down. It was worth it for Fred as he was rewarded with Hermione's laugh.

The rest of the sorting ceremony was quick and Ron was sorted into Gryffindor along with his siblings. Professor Dumbledore stood up after Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin.

* * *

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. First of all some start of term announcements; _First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.' Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins._

"Mr Filch our caretaker has asked me to remind you that there are 437 items banned from Hogwarts. The list can be found within his office if you want to read it." He said his eyes full of humor.

" _Finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."_

"Will you all join me in singing the school song to any tune you wish before we begin our dinner." He said as he waved his wand and lyrics appeared in the air above the head table."

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_

They all sang, Fred and George been the last to finish due to them singing to the tune to a funeral march which made Hermione laugh again.

Soon they were all eating the wonderful Welcome Feast. Fred kept Hermione close and glared at any Gryffindor that looked like they wanted to question her about her sorting. His friends and siblings thankfully engaged Hermione in conversation on everything but her sorting and she didn't seem to notice all the curious looks been directed towards her.

"What class are you most looking forward to Hermione." Percy asked smiling kindly at the first year wrapped up in Fred's arm.

"Charms, I've read about lots of charms and it sounds like lots of fun."

"Do you like Quidditch?" Oliver asked.

"Well I'm muggleborn so I only just heard about Quidditch on the Hogwarts Express but it sounds interesting. I'll definitely come watch the matches. Fred, George and Lee explained all about it to me."

"You don't need to wait for a match, come watch our training sessions," Oliver said.

"Do you have a familiar Hermione?" Angelina asked looking at the first year with a smile.

"No, I did look for one when I went to Diagon Alley with Professor McGonagall but didn't feel a connection to any of the animals there," she said slightly sadly.

"Everyone has a familiar it just takes time to find one that matches you perfectly." Oliver only found his last year but I found mine when eight." Katie told her.

"What did you do in the Muggle world," Alicia asked.

"I went to school five days a week and during the evenings and weekends, I often read. My parents work a lot so often it would just be me. I often would go to the local library."

"What's muggle school like," Percy asked.

"It's fun, there are lots of classes; English, maths, science, geography, history, drama, art, sports. There are loads of others too," she said smiling.

"What were your friends like?" Katie asked smiling. Hermione was silent for a second and looked uncomfortable. She shifted nervously before speaking.

"I didn't really have any friends."

"What do you mean you didn't have any friends?" George asked shocked.

"Well, I just didn't. I imagine it's because they found me strange. There was my accidental magic, I imagine that apparating out of a playground full of students made them wary of me. Not to mention I'm a bookworm, children thought I was strange." They all looked sh her sadly.

"What do you mean you apparated?" Lee asked shocked.

"I was eight and I was been bullied by a boy who was ten. He was calling me horrible names. We were on the playground after lunch. He went to hit me and I panicked. There were a popping sound and all of a sudden I was sat on my bed at home. At the time I was ever so confused. I got in so much trouble for sneaking out of school and no one believed me when I said I had just popped away. Professor McGonagall told me I had apparated, when she took me shopping, the school is informed of all underage accidental magic."

Some of them were looking at her in disbelief whilst the others were laughing at the thought of eight-year-old Hermione popping away and getting in trouble. Others looked sad at the thought that she was bullied.

"That was dangerous accidental magic, Hermione. It's so easy to leave a body part behind if you don't know how to apparate properly." Fred said concerned.

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose, "

"I know you didn't," he said gently tucking a loose curl behind her ear. They both missed the knowing and happy smiles on the faces of those around them.

"When's your birthday?" Angelina asked.

"September 19th," Hermione replied smiling.

"So you will be 12 in 18 days." Fred said surprised. Hermione nodded Due to how small she was Fred expected Hermione to be one of the youngest first years not one of the oldest. She was only a year and 5 months younger than him.

They continued chatting quietly for a while before the food changed to desert. Fred helped himself to some chocolate cake and looked down at Hermione to ask her what she wanted. He chuckled lightly when he realised she had fallen asleep against his side. He wrapped his arm more securely so she wouldn't fall off the bench and continued to eat and chat with his friends.

Hermione let out a tiny snore and everyone looked towards her where she was snuggled into Fred's side. They all thought it was adorable. Over the course of dinner, they could easily see how Fred had fallen for her even if he didn't quite realize it himself yet. They all thought she was sweet, smart and funny. She was becoming the Princess of Gryffindor without even trying.

When dessert was finished Dumbledore stood up.

"It's time for bed, Perfects lead your houses back to your dormitories. _Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"_

Everyone seemed to raise as one and began to move towards the doors that led out of the great hall. Fred looked down at Hermione still fast asleep in the crook of his arm and didn't have the heart to wake her. He shifted her weight until she was on his lap, placed one arm under her knees and the other one supported her body against his chest. He spun around so his back was against the Gryffindor table and carefully stood up so not to jostle her. He then slowly made his way out of the great hall and up to the moving staircase to the 7th floor where there Gryffindor common room was located. When had eventually made his way into the common room he headed towards the girl's staircase intending to put her to bed but was stopped by Angelina just before his foot touched the staircase.

"Fred you can't go up there the stairs turn into a slide if a boy goes up there remember?" she said stepping in front of him.

"Well how am I going to get Hermione to bed then, she can't sleep in the common room it's too cold. I don't want to wake her she's so peaceful."

"I'll take her up the stairs and put her into her bed, Fred. She's smaller than most 10-year-olds I will be able to carry her up the stairs." She smiled at him kindly and held her arms out for him to pass her Hermione. Fred shifted her into Angelina's hold and Angelina turned and headed up the stairs taking Hermione out of sight to bed. With a sigh, Fred turned and trudged up the opposite stairway leading to the boy's dormitories. That night his dreams were filled with Hermione's laughter as he taught her to fly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Since Hermione's long sorting she had been asked Nemours times what the sorting hat had told her during her sorting and why it had taken so long to sort her. She decided to only say she had traits from all houses. She didn't think it was a good idea to tell anyone about her destiny to change the wizarding world or how she was supposedly the most powerful witch in a thousand years.

Hermione's first year at Hogwarts had been going well, she had been at Hogwarts for over two weeks. She was excelling in all of her classes and she had made many friends. Most of her friends tended to be in the older years though, she struggled to form a connection with those in her year. Her only friend in the first year was Neville and they sat together in most classes.

Harry was kind to her but he was more of an acquaintance than a friend. Ron was always saying rude things to her and she didn't know why. It upset her so she tended to avoid him and by extension she avoided Harry because the two had become inseparable. She didn't really know the other first-year Gryffindor boys, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. They seemed nice from what she knew of them though. Seamus was an Irish half-blood who had a tendency to blow up cauldrons and Dean was a muggleborn who was good at art and obsessed with football.

Hermione only had two roommates; Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Lavender was a pureblood and Parvati was a half-blood. They were as thick as thieves always gossiping and talking about fashion. They always tried to include Hermione when she was in the dorm and they would say hi in the Great Hall but other than been in Gryffindor and sharing a dorm they had nothing in common.

Occasionally she would talk to the Ravenclaw first years in the Library or would talk to one of the Hufflepuff first years in class but they we're all acquaintances. The Slytherins hated her. Because of her blood status.

Fred, George and Lee had become her best friends. They would meet each morning in the common room and head down to breakfast together. They would eat breakfast together and then they would walk with her to whichever class she had first each morning. She insisted she was capable of taking herself to classes but they always insisted on escorting her as they were gentlemen. The would meet up for lunch and then go to afternoon classes. They would then meet in the common room where they would do homework and plan pranks together. They would then head down to dinner. After dinner they would either go back to the common room or go to quidditch practice or one of their after school activities.

* * *

Hermione was doing more than one after-school activity.

On a Wednesday she went to Ancient Studies where they were currently learning Egyptian magical history. She was fascinated in the protective enchantments that were placed upon the Pyramids.

On Fridays she went to Earth Magic club where they learnt to focus their magic and control different elements. They were focusing on the element of Earth at the moment and so far Hermione has been able to grow a flower from just a seed. Earth magic was a completely wand-less subject. It was about feeling your magic and having control so you could focus it to your bidding. Hermione had been ecstatic when her tulip had grown just from her focusing her magic and holding her hand above the seed.

On Sundays, Hermione went to Magical Theory club which taught her the origins of magic and how different spells worked. She found the lessons fascinating.

* * *

15th September 1991

Hermione had become good friends with the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and would watch them practice on a Saturday evening. That's where Hermione currently found herself. She was sat in the stands watching as the Gryffindor Quidditch team practised in the air above her. Oliver was guarding the hoops as Katie, Angelina and Alicia practised different plays with the quaffle trying to get it past him. Fred and George were hitting a bludger back and forth with their beaters bats. They currently didn't have a seeker and would be holding tryouts the following week. Hermione watched fascinated throughout the entire practice. She would gasp occasionally when it looked like one of the team were about to fall or when one of the twins hit the bludger too hard and the other almost was hit with it.

When practice was finished she went down to the pitch to meet them.

"Great practice guys," she said grinning.

"Thanks, Mione." the team said together.

"Right Hermione now its time for your flying lesson," Fred said putting his arm around her and guiding her over to his broom.

"I'm not ready Fred."

"Yes, you are. Your first flying lesson is next week and I promised you I'd help you before your lesson. Now I'm going to help you get over your fear of heights and teach you to fly."

"Fred if she doesn't want to you can't force her to fly," Angelina said.

"Nonsense Angelina its a skill she needs to know, its our duty to teach her to fly," Oliver said.

"Since when were we all teaching her to fly?" George asked Oliver.

"Since now. Hermione you will be an amazing flyer and we are going to teach you. Maybe you will be good enough to be a seeker after all your already part of the team in sprit and you are tiny, the perfect build for a seeker." Oliver said grinning madly.

"I think Oliver's had one too many bludgers to the head," Katie said looking at Oliver like he'd lost his mind.

"I'm not sure if she will be seeker material but we can definitely teach her to fly." Alicia said.

"Guys will you all stop talking about me when I'm right here. You can teach me to fly but I'm not joining the team, it looks terrifying. I'd much rather watch than participate.

"Okay step one to flying let's make sure you are protected," Fred said as he took off his Quidditch helmet and placed it over her head fastening it securely under her chin.

"Step two you place your hand over the broom and say **UP** clearly. Feel your magic and let it lift the broom." Oliver said. It took her six attempts but eventually, she had the broom in her hand.

"step three, you need to mount your broom but don't push off just find your balance and get a good grip on the handle of your broom," Alicia said smiling as Hermione followed her instructions.

"Step four, you push off gently, use your mind to direct your accent," George said. Hermione did as she was told and she found herself 50 feet above them. She slammed her eyes shut terrified to look down. Fred took Gerges broom and flew up so he was level with her.

"How you feeling Princess," he asked and she could hear the smile in his voice. She shuck her head unable to speak.

"Hermione open your eyes and look at me." she slowly opened one eye and then the other.

"I promise you-you are safe and I won't let anything happen to you. Do you believe me?" She nodded silently.

"Good now I want you to think about going down slowly. Imagine you are a feather slowly drifting down." She did as he said and found herself descending until she was five feet above the Quidditch pitch.

George, Oliver, Katie, Angelina and Alicia were shouting words of encouragement from below her.

"Step five, I want you to lean forward slightly and use your body to direct where you want your broom to go."" Fred said and she did. She leant forward and shot forward, she leant left and went left, she leant right and went right. Before long she was circling the Quidditch pitch at incredible speed, racing Fred as she let out an exhilarated laugh.

She didn't feel comfortable any higher than 5 feet in the air but loved the speed at which she raced. She had made progress and her friends cheered encouragements to her.

When she landed she was pulled into a group hug with the Quidditch team. They were very proud of her.

* * *

19th September 1991

Hermione woke up happily on the day of her 12th birthday, not only was it her birthday but it was the one year anniversary of the day she had learnt that she was a witch. She got up and got dressed and practically skipped her way to the common room to find her boys.

When she entered the common room she found a massive banner that said, Happy Birthday Hermione. Under the banner were all her friends. They all wished her a happy birthday and made her sit down to open presents.

Lee gave her a teddy bear that had a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around its neck. George gave her a box of products that he had developed. Angelina gave her a charms book, Katie gave her a box of chocolate. Alicia gave her a quick quotes quill with a brand new leather notebook. Oliver gave her a brand new Gryffindor Quidditch jersey which had the word princess on the back. Neville gave her a potted plant.

.

The last to give her something was Fred who gave her a silver charm bracelet. There was a tiara charm, a lion charm, a sorting hat charm, a broom charm, a wand charm and a book charm. It was beautiful.

"Fred it's too much".

"No, it isn't princess I made it just for you."

"You made it?"

"Yeah." He said quietly smiling at her. Hermione threw herself at him giving him a massive hug.

"Thank you, Fred, I love it." She said as she slipped it onto her wrist.

"no problem Princess."

At breakfast, Professor McGonagall brought her a big gift box from her parents. Inside there were some new clothes, a few muggle books and a silver locket with a photograph of her and her parents inside. They had sent had some more galleons. There was also a tray of chocolate brownies her mum had baked for her, she shared them with her friends.

The rest of Hermione's birthday went the same as any other day as she went to her classes. In the evening after dinner, she was sitting next to the fire in the common room when her friends surrounded her, Fred holding a birthday cake with 12 candles on it. They all sang Happy Birthday to her and she had an amazing night laughing and joking with her friends whilst they all ate birthday cake.

* * *

21st September 1991

After having such a good birthday the two days before it would seem only natural that Hermione would end up having a very bad day on the day of her first flying lesson.

She had woken up not really feeling very well and had made her way silently to the Common Room where she greeted the boys with very little energy. She barely ate any breakfast and Fred suggested she take the day off and visit the hospital wing or go back to bed. Hermione didn't want to miss any classes though so she trudged her way through the school attending all her classes. She ended up in the girl's bathroom vomiting during lunch, she really didn't feel well. Had had a headache and her throat hurt. She only had one more class though so she made her way to the Quidditch pitch for her flying lesson with all the other first-year students.

The class had been going well and she had managed to prevent herself from being sick again. They had all just mounted their brooms when Neville lost control of his. He flew spiralling through the air like a Catherine-wheel, he smashed into the Astronomy tower before falling and getting his robe caught on a spike, his robe tore and he ended up smashing into the ground where he broke his wrist.

Madam Hooch had ordered them to stay on the ground whilst she took Neville to the hospital wing. Draco Malfoy had to be a prick though and Harry had to be a hero.

Sniggering Draco picked up Neville's remembrall. " _Did you see his face, maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he'd of remembered to fall on his fat arse_." All of the Slytherins found this hilarious.

" _Give it hear Malfoy,"_ Harry demanded.

" _No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about on the roof?"_ With that said he was soon flying off into the air and Harry was soon in the air too _._ Before she knew it Malfoy had thrown the remembrall and Harry had dived 150 feet catching it in one hand just before it had hit the ground.

The Gryffindors cheered and Hermione found herself cheering too. This was short lived though as Professor McGonagall soon arrived and took Harry away. Malfoy was smug that Harry was in trouble.

Hermione made her way back into the castle and headed into the great hall for dinner. She really wasn't feeling very well. She sat quietly next to Fred pushing her food around her plate with her fork. After fifteen minutes of this, she decided she would head upstairs to bed. She said goodnight to her friends and stood up from the Gryffindor table. She was halfway to the doors of that led to the Entrance Hall when she was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fred's third year at Hogwarts had been going well. They had pranked the Slytherins during the first week back, turning their hair Gold and Red. They had turned the Hufflepuffs into Canaries and had repelled books from Ravenclaws. They had also set off dung-bombs in Filch's office.

Hermione was amazing. She helped with pranks and was so smart. He'd help her with her homework and she would answer any questions he had about the muggle world. She had fast become his best friend, more so than Lee. They'd sit next to each other at meals and talk about anything and everything.

She'd become close friends with the Quidditch team and they all viewed her as a little sister. They had taught her to fly and she had laughed excitedly just as she had in the dream he had had his first night back at Hogwarts.

On her birthday she had received lots of gifts from everyone and she had loved the charms bracelet he had given her. He had made it himself and had embedded protection charms in it to protect her from hexes and Jinxes. In the evening he had brought her a birthday cake that he had got the house elves to make for her. They had all sang happy birthday to her and she hadn't stopped smiling all night as the laughed and talked late into the night.

* * *

On the 21st of September, he had met her in the common room as usual to go downstairs to breakfast. When she had come down the staircase from the girl's dormitory he could tell she wasn't feeling well. Her face was pallor than normal but their was a red flush to her cheeks that wasn't normal. She looked like she had no energy. Her nose looked pink. When they went downstairs to breakfast she kept sneezing and coughing. She only ate two spoonfuls of porridge for breakfast which wasn't like her at all.

"Hermione maybe you should go to the hospital wing or back to bed," he suggested but she shook her head.

"I've got to got to class Fred, I don't want to miss anything. I'll be okay."

Reluctantly Fred agreed that she was well enough for class and walked her to charms before he took himself off to Care of Magical Creatures.

Hermione didn't show up for lunch and Fred was worried. George had the Marauder's Map and he wasn't at lunch either so he had no idea where she was. He asked Neville and a couple of other first year Gryffindors but none of them had seen her since they left Transfiguration before lunch.

After lunch he went to his potions and charms classes and then made his way to dinner in the Great Hall. Shortly after dinner had started Hermione sat down next to him looking much worse than she had this morning. She pushed her food around her plate with her fork not really talking.

Not long after she had arrived she said that she was going to go to bed and stood up to leave the Great Hall. Fred watched as she made her way towards the doors concerned about his favourite Gryffindor. She was about halfway to the doors when all of a sudden she collapsed onto the stone floor and blood pooled around her head.

"HERMIONE" Fred shouted as he jump out of his seat and ran to her falling to his knees next to her tiny body. The great hall was silent, no one knew what to do. There was no staff in the Great Hall yet and there was only around 60 students there as most came down to dinner later. They watched frozen as Fred Weasley fell to his knees in a pool of blood that belonged to his first year best friend looking terrified and unsure of what to do to help her. He pulled her against his chest begging for her to wake up.

It seemed like time was frozen for hours but in reality, it was only a couple of minutes. Percy Weasley pushed himself out if his seat and ran to his brother as knelt down and pulled out his wand.

"Accio essence of dittany," he said and less a minute later a small vial flew into the great hall. Percy pulled out the stopper and poured it onto the wound on the back of Hermione's head. There was whips of smoke and the wound healed itself.

"Fred listen to me, we have to get her to the hospital wing. I've stopped the bleeding but she needs to see Madam Pomfrey." Percy said to Fred who was clutching onto Hermione for dear life as tears poured down his face.

"Its all my fault Perce. I knew she was sick, I should have taken her to the hospital Wing this morning." Fred said dejectedly.

"It isn't your fault at all now let's get Hermione to the hospital wing." He conjured a stretcher and helped Fred place her onto it. He wrapped one arm around his brother and with the other used his wand to levitate Hermione out of the hall to the hospital wing, leaving a trail of bright red blood in their wake.

Students looked shocked on their way to dinner when the two Weasley's walked down the corridors covered in blood, one crying his eyes out whilst the other levitated an unconcius Hermione who was also covered in blood. They didn't see s single Professor on their way to the hospital wing.

"MADAM POMFREY WE NEED YOU." Percy shouted as they entered the hospital wing. She came bustling out of her office and gasped at the sight of them.

"Good heavens what an earth has happened to the poor girl?" she asked pulling out her wand and levitating Hermione to the nearest bed.

"She's been under the weather all day and she passed out in the Great Hall hitting her head on the floor." Percy told her whilst he pushed Fred to sit in a nearby chair.

"She lost a lot of blood. I poured Dittany on her head wound to stop the bleeding and brought her here."

"You did the right thing, Mr Weasley," she said as she started muttering diagnostic charms and casting healing charms. After casting several charms, she summoned several potions to give to Hermione.

She flicked her wand and Hermione was blood free and in a pair of pyjamas.

"There we are all better, Miss Granger will be fine now what is wrong with your brother?" she asked Percy looking at Fred who looked comatose as he started at Hermione.

"He's had a bit of a shock, she's his best friend." Percy said sadly.

"I'll give him a calming draught." She said as she summoned the potion and made Fred drink it.

"How are you feeling Mr Weasley," she asked when he looked more aware of his surroundings.

"I'm fine Hermione's the one that needs help not me," Fred said.

"Miss Granger is fine. I've healed her head and a couple of bruises from her fall. I've given her a blood replenishing potion for the blood loss. The reason she fainted was because she has the flu and her fever spiked. I've given her a pepper up potion, a sleeping potion and a fever-reducing potion. When she wakes up in the morning she will be completely better." She said soothingly to Fred.

"Are you sure?"

"I am now Percy is going to take you back to your common room and you can collect Hermione before breakfast in the morning. Go back to your common room and get cleaned up." She smiled at Fred kindly and watched as Percy wrapped his arm around him and led him out of the hospital wing.

As she watched over Hermione that night she thought of how lucky Hermione was to have someone that loved her. She may be young but Poppy Pomfrey had seen the look on Fred Weasley's face before. He had looked distraught as though the most precious thing in the world had been taken from him when he entered the ward. Then his eyes had filled with hope when she had told him that Hermione would be fine. During the war the look she had seen in Freds face was the look wife's and Husbands wore when the love of their life had been attacked by Death Eaters and they didn't know if they were dead or alive. She thought it was sweet that they had found each other so young.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning Hermione has woken up in the hospital wing confused but healthy. Madam Pomfrey has explained what had happened to her and scolded her for not going to the hospital wing when she needed to. She had been discharged and Fred had collected her and taken her to breakfast.

The week following her release from the hospital wing, Fred has been annoyingly protective. He walked her to every class, waited outside bathrooms for her, if she went outside he would conjure hats, scarfs and gloves and put them onto her. At first, she had found it sweet but after a week of him treating her like she was a china doll, she had had enough.

"FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY I AM CAPABLE OF SERVING MY OWN DINNER." She screamed in frustration when he started putting food onto her plate and chopping her sausages into bite-sized pieces.

"I know you are but you shouldn't have to I can do it for you." He said quietly but his voice travelled around the Great Hall which had fallen silent when Hermione had shouted at him.

"I am going to say this once and only once Fred stop mollycoddling me, I had the flu, I fainted and I hit my head. That was a week ago. Madam Pomfrey healed me the same day. I'm not sick, I'm not broken. I am fine. At first, I thought it was sweet that you would walk me to every class and hold open doors, that you'd give me your cloak when I was watching Quidditch practice but now you are suffocating me, Fred. I can't do anything because you are there doing it for me. You serve me my dinner and cut it into tiny pieces, you conjure hats, scarfs and gloves for me and force me to wear them when I'm cutting through the court yard on my way to charms class. I can't even go to the toilet without you hovering outside the bathroom. Anything where there is a slight risk and you are there either doing it for me of forbidding me from doing it. I want my Fred back who likes to prank and joke. You haven't done a single prank in the past week, George is miserable and you haven't noticed. Now leave me alone, go cause mischief with your twin and don't bother coming near me until you are back to your normal self." she spoke quieter than before but still her voice carried.

"I'm sorry Princess I didn't mean to suffocate you but you terrified me. You looked dead when you fainted. You were so pale and there was so much blood. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my best friend." He said quietly his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Oh Fred I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I scared you, your my best friend, the first friend I have ever made." Hermione said her eyes filled with tears as well. She jumped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his waste burrowing her head into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and burrowed his face into her soft bushy hair. Both of them let their tears fall and the occupants of the great hall looked away uneasily feeling uncomfortable observing such a private moment between the two friends.

After their emotional breakdown in the Great Hall Fred began pranking again and went back to treating Hermione as he had before she had been injured.

* * *

The month of October had been very busy.

At the beginning of October, Harry had been made Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Hermione had taken him to the trophy room to show him that his dad had been a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he had been at school.

In the middle of October Malfoy had challenged Harry to a duel. Hermione had tried to stop them from going and in the process her, Harry, Ron and Neville had been locked out of the common room. It turned out that Malfoy had set them up and Filch and his cat Mrs Norris had almost caught them. They had ran down corridors until they got to a locked door and Hermione had used her wand to unlock it.

It turned out the door was locked for a reason and they were in the 3rd-floor forbidden corridor. The four of them had almost been eaten alive by a gigantic three-headed dog that Hermione had noticed was stood on a trapped door.

* * *

Ron had been insufferable towards her for the remainder of October. On Halloween they had been paired together in Charms. The class where practising the levitation charm; wingardium leviosa. Ron was waving his wand wildly instead of doing the swish and flick movement Professor Flitwick had shown thrm. Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

" _Wingardium LeviosAA!"_ Ron said expressed.

" _Stop! Stop! Stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it wrong. Its LeviOsa, not LevioSA."_ Hermione said stopping his erratic wand movements with her hand.

" _You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on."_ Ron said rudely to Hermione,

" _Wingardium Leviosa,"_ Hermione said doing the swish and flick motions perfectly. Her feather levitated high into the air and Hermione smiled proudly when Professor Flitwick gave her 5 house points for being the first one in the class to successfully do the charm.

Hermione stayed behind after class to ask Professor Flitwick a question. She noticed that Ron had forgotten his charms book so Hermione picked it up and headed off to find him.

She found him in the court yard. He was stood with his back towards her with Harry, Seamus and Dean. As she approached she heard what he was saying and her eyes filled with tears.

"Honestly she's a nightmare did you hear her? _It s LeviOsa, not LevioSA."_ He put on a high pitched imitation of her and Dean and Seamus laughed.

"No wonder she has no friends. I think Fred and George pity her. The bushy haired know it all first-year who has no friends in her own year. They are probably going to tell her their whole friendship is a prank any day now. There's no way they are really her friend. Who'd want to be friend with someone like that." Ron said laughing but the others didn't laugh, they were looking at her stood behind Ron tears streaming down her face.

Ron turned towards her to see what his friends were looking at. She saw a flash of guilt in his eyes but she ignored it. She marched up to hi, shoved his charms book into his hand and stormed passed him slamming him with his shoulder as she went past. She ran to the nearest bathroom, locked herself in a stall and cried her heart out.

Realistically she knew that what Ron had said wasn't true, Fred and George were her friends, they weren't pretending but deep down she worried that she wasn't good enough for the twins. She stayed in the stall for what felt like hours. Lavender and Parvati had come in and checked on her but she had told them to go to the Halloween feast.

* * *

She wiped her eyes and left the toilet stall, she was in the process of wiping cool water on her blotchy face when the bathroom door opened. She looked into the mirror above the sink and let out a terrified scream. Stood in the the bathroom blocking her exit was a 12 foot Mountain Troll. It swung its club towards her and she dived out of the way but not far enough. The sink she had been stood at had taken the brunt of the swing and was now on top of her leg preventing her from moving. She was certain she was going to die.

The troll went to take another swing at her but was distracted by someone shouting "OI PEA BRAIN" It was Ron. He and Harry had come to save her. Harry jumped on its back and Ron used _Wingardium Leviosa_ to knock the troll out with its own club.

When the professors had arrived she had taken the blame for the incident and Ron had apologised to her for what he had said about her. She had quickly forgiven him and the three of them had become the best of friends. It was nice to have more friends in her own year but Fred remained her number one best friend.

* * *

In November Hagrid had got a pet dragon off of a stranger and Harry, Ron and Hermione had hatched a plan to sneak it out of the castle. Friends of Ron's brother Charlie had collected it from the Astronomy tower and taken it to Charlie in Romania.

Malfoy had got himself and them detention which they had served in the forbidden forest with Harry. Harry had been rescued by a Centaur from a hooded figure that had been drinking unicorn blood. The Centaur; Firenze had told Harry that it was Lord Voldemort.

They had decided that Voldemort was after whatever the three-headed dog was guarding but whatever it was would have to wait until after Christmas which was two weeks away.

* * *

Hermione would be spending the Christmas holidays with Fred and his family. Her parents had a dental conference in France and she didn't want to be left in a ski lodge for the majority of the holiday alone. Fred's parents were going to go to Romania and visit Charlie for the holidays but he had decided to visit home instead so that the whole family could be together. Harry would also be going to the Weasleys for Christmas.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

For Fred the months leading up to the Christmas holidays had been stressful. Hermione had a knack for getting into trouble. It wasn't the fun trouble he and George got into it was dangerous.

First, she had had her fainting incident in September where she had cracked her skull open. He had been very protective after that but she had told him off in the Great hall because he was suffocating her. He had tried to be less protective after that and give her freedoms but it was difficult.

She had told him about the three-headed dog on the third floor. He was shocked that it was there and had told her off for going on that corridor. He had felt slightly funny telling her off but it had to be done, she had put herself in danger.

* * *

Then the whole Halloween situation had happened.

The weekend before Halloween had been the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. He had gone with George and Angelina. He could tell his twin had a crush on the fisty chaser and had made an excuse to leave. He wandered around the different Hogsmeade shops and had a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.

He decided to get a head start on his Christmas shopping. He had found lots of things Hermione would like. He'd bought her a couple of books, one on Earth Magic and one on Egyptian magical culture. He also bought a large selection of wizarding sweets and chocolate for her to try. Remembering that Charlie and Bill had asked him and George to get something for both Ron and Percy. He bought Ron a selection of sweets and a Chudley Cannon figurene. He bought Percy a rare Advanced Arithmancy textbook he'd found in a junk shop. In Flourish and Blotts it would of cost thousands of Galleons but he got it for three Galleons. He had then gone to Zonko's and got more joke products for himself and George.

* * *

On the morning of Halloween, he had had breakfast with Hermione. At breakfast, they had found out that Lee and Alicia's date had gone well and they were now dating. He dropped Hermione off at potions before going off to Transfiguration.

His morning lessons were all fun and Halloween oriented. When he saw Hermione at lunch she had been so excited and told him all about her lessons. In charms, she had used her wand to carve a giant pumpkin for the Halloween feast in the evening.

She had been so excited at lunch talking about the Halloween feast so when she didn't show up to the Feast with the other first years he was worried.

* * *

Before he had a chance to question the first years on her whereabouts there was a crash of thunder and the doors to Great Hall slammed open. Professor Quirrell stumbled through the doors and stuttered out;

"T-T-T-Troll in the dungeons. I thought you'd like go know." He fell onto the floor and all the students were screaming in fright.

"SILENCE." Professor Dumbledore screamed.

"Please do not panic, Prefects lead your houses back to your dormitories and teachers follow me to the Dungeons," Dumbledore said in a soothing tone. It seemed to calm most students but Fred had a feeling in his gut that Hermione was in trouble and until he saw her safe he was not going to calm down.

"Fred we've got to go." George said tugging him off of the bench by the elbow.

"Hermione is missing we have to find her," Fred told his brother.

"The Marauder's Map is in our room, come one lets get back to the common room and we can find her, she probably already up there." George told him.

* * *

They made there way up to Gryffindor Common Room and ran up to their room where they grabbed the map.

" I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Fred said tapping the map with his wand. He and George searches everywhere for Hermione's dot. They searched Gryffindor tower first with no luck. They eventually found her, Harry's and Ron's names in one of the girls bathrooms near the dungeons. They could see Professor Dumbledore's and some of the other professors dots approaching the bathroom.

Fred wanted to run down there and get her but George pointed out that he couldn't explain knowing where she was without reviling the Marauder's Map. So instead he sat watching her as Professor McGonagall led her, Harry and Ron up to Gryffindor tower. When they reached the 7th floor Fred ran down the stairs to the common room and waited for the Fat Lady's portrait to open.

As soon as it did he enveloped her in his arms. She was soaking wet and shivering slightly. She was covered in dust and dirt and he could see scratches on some of her skin that was visible.

"I'm okay Fred." She whispered. He held her tighter to him afraid to let her go.

* * *

Eventually Angelina convinced him to let her take her upstairs so she could get cleaned and dried. Reluctantly he agreed. Half an hour later and she returned clean and wearing pink cotton pyjamas and fluffy bunny slippers. Her hair had been plaited back and she was still shivering slightly. He pulled off his Weasley jumper and put it on her before pulling her onto his lap and holding her against his chest. That night she cried as she told him about Ron making her cry, about the troll and how she thought she was going to die. Fred just held her closer muttered soothing words and kissed her forehead. They both fell asleep on the sofa clinging to each other. When they awoke the next morning they found that someone had covered them in a blanket.

For the next week Fred had made Ron his personal target for making Hermione cry. He didn't care if they were friends now. It was because of Ron she had been in danger.

* * *

After the stress of Halloween, Fred had thought that Hermione wouldn't get in trouble again but in November she had illegally smuggled a dragon that belonged to Hagrid out of the country to his brother Charlie in Romania. Not to mention the fact that Ron has been bitten by the dragon and had spent two weeks in the hospital wing because Madam Pomfrey didn't know it was a dragon bite.

Then she had to serve detention it the Forbidden Forest. She had come back scared and secretive and Fred didn't like it.

Fred was certain he'd end up grey haired or with permanent frown lines if she kept worrying him by getting herself into dangerous situations.

He was very happy it was almost time for Christmas. He had invited Hermione to the Burrow for the holidays and she had agreed to come. At least she would be safe and out of trouble at his house.


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors note: Hey this is going go be different to previous chapters. It's going go be a selection of letters written by various characters between the start of term and Christmas break. The next chapter will be Christmas at the Burrow._

* * *

 _Chapter 13_

* * *

 _2nd September 1991_

 _Dear Mother and Father_

 _Last night the sorting ceremony took place. It was a very long ceremony. There were two hat stalls. The one that was expected was Harry Potter, his sorting took 15 minutes and he eventually was sorted into Gryffindor._

 _The second hat stall was a surprise. It was a young muggleborn girl named Hermione Granger. It took 45 minutes. I don't think I've ever heard of a sorting taking so long before. She was sorted into Gryffindor._

 _The strangest thing though is Fred, he befriended her on the train after helping her load her trunk. He seems completely besotted with her. When we were waiting for the first years to arrive he wouldn't stop talking about how perfect she was._

 _When she was frozen in fear after the sorting hat had shouted Gryffindor he rushed over to her wrapped her safely in his arm and guided her to the Gryffindor table. He kept his arm around her all night and glared at anyone who looked at her funny. She fell asleep against his side during desert and instead of waking her up he carried her all the way back to the Gryffindor tower._

 _I've never seen Fred act this way. He says he sees her the way he sees Ginny but I think he's fallen for her. Is it possible to fall in love after a day of knowing a person?_

 _Love From_

 _Percy_

 _P.s Ron's a Gryffindor._

* * *

 _3rd September 1991_

 _Dear Percy,_

 _Thank you for your letter, congratulate Ron on joining Gryffindor for us._

 _A hat stall usually signifies a powerful witch or wizard. It can also be caused by someone who's personally could fit in more than one of the houses._

 _I'm not sure why Fred's friend took so long to sort but I'm glad that Fred helped her. I saw her on the platform when Fred was helping her with her trunk. She's such a tiny child, smaller than Ginny._

 _It is possible to fall in love within a day, wizards can have a soulmate who they will instantly bond with if they meet them. We won't know if this is the case with Fred though at least not until they are older. She's 11 and he 13. If they are soulmates they will be more protective of each other. Due to their age they will develop a friendship bond and be the best of friends at least for now. Just let them be friends, if it's meant to be more than friendship it will happen as they get older. Keep an eye on them. If they have got a bond, it could effect their emotions and their powers._

 _Love mum_

* * *

 _15th September 1991_

 _Hey Bill,_

 _My third year is going great. I've made a new friend Hermione, she's a muggleborn first year. She's so funny and smart and her nose scrunches adorably when she's thinking. She has chocolate coloured eyes with golden specks in them. Her face has freckles across her nose and cheeks. She has the best laugh. Her hair is like a fluffy cloud. She's so little as well, I carried her with ease from the Great Hall to the common room when she fell asleep at the welcome feast._

 _You will love her she finds Ancient Studies club fascinating. She's always talking about the things she has learnt about Egypt._

 _She was a hat stall and it took 45 minutes to sort her. Some of the students are still looking at her funny and I can't be there to protect her all the time. I've made her a silver charm bracelet for her birthday which I've embedded with some protection charms. Her birthday is on the 19th. Please could you send me a list of some more advanced protection charms and the wand movements for them._

 _Anyhow I've got to go, I've got Quidditch practice and afterwords I'm going to teach Hermione to Fly, she's scared of heights because she fell out of her tree house as a kid. She didn't get hurt though she just bounced. Gotta love accidental magic._

 _Hope everything in Egypt is going well._

 _Love_

 _Fred_

* * *

 _17th September 1991_

 _Hi Fred,_

 _Sounds like you and Hermione are very close. I'm glad you have a new friend, it seems like you are very protective of her._

 _It's very nice of you to make her a charms bracelet for her birthday. I'll attach a list of protective spells to the back of this letter._

 _Let me know if you need any help or advice. Hermione sounds lovely. Why don't you invite her to the Burrow for Christmas._

 _Everything in Egypt is going great, we discovered a new tomb._

 _Hope classes are going well._

 _Love from_

 _Bill_

 _P.s I hope the flying lesson went well_

* * *

 _18th September 1991_

 _Hi Ginny,_

 _How's life been the only kid in the Burrow? Hogwarts is amazing there are so many secret passageways and there is a giant squid in the black lake that waves at students. The Great Hall is massive and filled with candles. The ceiling in the Great Hall looks just like the sky outside._

 _My best friend is Harry Potter and we are both in Gryffindor house._

 _Fred has been acting strange, he's best friend is a first year Gryffindor named Hermione. He acts protective over her and I've overheard older girls saying that he is in love with her. The older students have a betting pool going for when they will get together. George bet that they would get together during his 5th year and our third year._

 _I don't really get why they are friends they have nothing in common. She's an annoying bookworm, know it all and he's a prankster. Complete opposites._

 _I've got to go now Gin, I hope you are well. I love you._

 _Love_

 _Ron._

* * *

 _19th September 1991_

 _Dear Mum and dad,_

 _I have been at Hogwarts for 19 days and today is my birthday. I was sorted into Gryffindor house, our emblem is a lion. Its the house that's values bravery._

 _I've made lots of friends. My best friend is Fred Weasley he's so funny and smart. He's a twin and has five other siblings._

 _This morning my friends surprised me with lots of presents and this evening they brought me a cake._

 _Thank you for my gifts, I love them all. My friends loved the brownies._

 _I'll write you soon._

 _Love_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _20th September_

 _Hey Ron,_

 _Been the only kid is boring. Mum has decided that almost every day is girl boding day so we spend a lot of time trying on dresses and painting nails. She's always taking me on day trips. It's fun but I miss quidditch and I miss you Ronnie. Bill popped in at the weekend and I overheard him telling mum and dad about a letter he had received from Fred._

 _Fred made Hermione a charm bracelet and cast protection charms on it for her. Bill said that pretty much the whole letter had been about Hermione. Mum said that maybe they had a bond whatever that means._

 _It does sound like he likes her and opposites attract Ronnie._

 _When you get home for Christmas you will have to tell me all about Harry Potter._

 _Mum is calling me for dinner, I have got to go._

 _Love Ginny_

* * *

 _21st September 1991_

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _Today at dinner Hermione was injured. She fainted in the Great Hall as a result of a high fever. She cracked her head open when she fell._

 _I've never seen Fred so distraught, he was looking at her like she was dead. He fell to the floor next to her and clung to her. I healed the head wound with dittany._

 _It was difficult to get him to listen and let go of her her so I could get her to the Hospital wing. He kept blaming himself which is ridiculous she had the flu. By the time we got to the hospital wing Fred was completely out of it silently staring at her._

 _Madam Pomfrey was able to heal Hermione and she will be allowed to leave tomorrow. Fred had to be given a calming draught and is currently sat fully clothed in the shower in his dorm. George is with him but he hasn't spoke since getting back to the common room._

 _Love Percy_

* * *

 _21st September 1991_

 _Hi Percy,_

 _It sounds to me like Fred is still in shock, it must have been stressful to see his best friend so vulnerable. I'm sure he will be okay once he sees that she is alright tomorrow. You are a good brother Percy. Keep an eye on Fred. I'm glad Hermione is alright. Your mum is asleep so I'll show her your letter tomorrow._

 _Love Dad_

* * *

 _24th September 1991_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _I'm worried about Fred. I don't know if you know that he has a new friend. Her name is Hermione and her and Fred are inseparable. He's clearly crushing madly on her but she's oblivious because she's a first year. He says she is like Ginny but he's obviously in denial of his feelings._

 _Everything was going well until last week when she was injured. Madam Pomfrey sorted her out but ever since Fred hasn't been Fred._

 _He's acting all serious and won't do any pranks. He is acting far too overprotective of her and its clearly annoying her just as much as it is me. He won't leave the poor girl alone._

 _Hermione is good for him and I've grown to view her as a sister over the last month. How do I help Fred?_

 _Hoping for a quick reply_

 _Love George_

* * *

 _25th September 1991_

 _George,_

 _I have heard about Hermione from Bill who received a letter from Fred about a charm bracelet he was making for her birthday._

 _It does seem your twin has a crush, doesn't it? I think Fred will go back to his usual self when he is ready to just give it time and let him know you are there for him._

 _Sorry I can't be much help._

 _See you at Christmas._

 _Love Charlie_

* * *

 _30th September 1991_

 _Dear Dad,_

 _It took a week for Fred to go back to normal. He wasn't himself this past week. He was been over protective of Hermione and eventually she shouted at him in the great hall. They both ended up crying and hugging each other in front of the whole school._

 _Today he pulled his first prank in a week and I'm happy he's back to normal._

 _Love Percy_

* * *

 _30th September 1991_

 _Charlie,_

 _You were right Fred just needed time and a good shouting at. Hermione snapped at him two days ago. She gave him a full rant of all the things she was sick of him doing in front of the whole school._

 _He's back to being Fred agin. He turned Professor Snape into a human-sized bat. It was hilarious._

 _Love from_

 _George_

* * *

 _1st October 1991_

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _You didn't think we'd forgotten about you did you? Here's a toilet seat from us. We hope you are well._

 _Love_

 _Fred and George_

* * *

 _2nd October 1991_

 _MUST YOU REALLY SEND YOUR SISTER A TOILET SEAT EVERY YEAR!_

 _MUM_

* * *

 _31st October 1991_

 _Gin,_

 _I've been very busy lately. Harry made seeker. Youngest seeker in a century._

 _Malfoy set us up and we ended up on the Forbidden Corridor. You won't believe this but there was a giant three-headed dog in the corridor that tried to eat us._

 _I'm now friends with Hermione. Harry and I rescued her from a mountain troll that got into the castle._

 _I can now see what everyone was talking about regarding her and Fred. She cried herself to sleep in his lap this evening and they looked perfect together. He fell asleep too and I covered them in a blanket so they wouldn't get cold in the common room._

 _I've got to get some sleep._

 _Love Ron_

* * *

 _12th November 1991_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _It would appear that Ron was bit by the dragon that you had three first years smuggle out of Hogwarts. All three of them got detention and Ron's bite still doesn't looks completely healed. If they contact you again tell me. Hermione keeps getting into dangerous situations and I can't protect her and Ron if I don't know about them._

 _I'll see you at Christmas_

 _Fred_

* * *

 _28th November 1991_

 _Dear Percy,_

 _I hope everyone is alright. Just writhing to ask you to ask your siblings if they want to bring any friends home for the holidays. Let me know who too expect._

 _Love Mum_

* * *

 _30th November 1991_

 _Dear Mum and dad,_

 _I've had lots of adventures over the last few months and I have made more friends. I'm top of my year at Hogwarts and I've joined lots of clubs._

 _Fred has invited me to spend the holidays with his family. Would it be okay for me to go?_

 _Love Hermione_

* * *

 _2nd December 1991_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _We are glad you are doing so well at school._

 _Of course, you can go to your friend's house for the holidays. I know how much you dislike staying along in the lodge whilst we are at dental conferences. Just get Fred's parents to contact me so I know where you will be and who you will be with._

 _Love mum_

* * *

 _4th December 1991_

 _Dear Mother,_

 _Ron wishes to bring his friend Harry who has been granted permission by Professor Dumbledore. Fred wishes to bring Hermione. Hermione has asked her parents and they have said it's okay so long as you contact them. They want to know where she will be spending the holidays. Hermione has given me their contact details which I'll put into this letter._

 _Love Percy_

* * *

 _7th December 1991_

 _Dear Percy,_

 _Today your dad, Ginny and I went and visited Hermione's parents. They were lovely. Your dad asked lots of questions about the muggle world and they asked lots about our world. They've given us permission for Hermione to spend the holidays with us._

 _I look forward to seeing you all in a weeks time._

 _Love mum_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Their first term at Hogwarts quickly came to an end and the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione soon found themselves on the Hogwarts Express heading back to London. Percy went off to the perfect compartment while the others spent the journey, laughing and joking, eating sweets and messing around. The Weasleys told Harry and Hermione all about the Burrow and their family. Halfway through their journey, the twins pranked some Slytherins so their hair would change colour with their mood.

* * *

Eventually, the train pulled into Platform 9 and 3/4s. They grabbed their trunks and headed out into the platform to find their parents. Their trunks were much easier to carry this time around as Hermione had cast a feather-light charm on all of them before they had left the castle. As they left the train Fred took hold of Hermione's hand so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. He led her through the crowded platform until he eventually spotted a crowd of Redheads, his family. Percy was already with them and his mum was fussing over how thin he was.

"So this must be the famous Hermione, we've heard so much about you, I'm William Weasley but you can call me Bill." Bill said as soon as theyd got to everyone. He smiled down at Hermione kindly.

"I've heard all about you too, your work as a curse-breaker sounds fascinating," Hermione said excitedly. Fred knew she was about to babble away happily to Bill for hours. They had to get home first though.

"Princess you have all of Christmas break to talk to Bill about his job. I'm sure he will answer all of your questions." He smiled down at her and she nodded happily.

"Of course I will." Bill promised.

"It's lovely to meet you dear." his mum said to Hermione as her eyes searched the crowd for Harry and Ron who were the only ones not yet with the family.

"There he is Molly," Arthur said pointing across the platform at Ron who was looking around for his family. Before anyone had a chance to call him over Ginny took off through the crowd towards her favourite brother."

"RONNIE!" she cried giving him only seconds notice before she launched herself at him hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too Gin," Ron said with a chuckle as he settled her back onto her feet and let her lead him and Harry back to the Weasleys.

"Oh Ron you are much too thin, don't they feed you at that school? I'm going to have to write to Albus, all my babies are too thin." His mum said pulling Ron into a hug.

"Mum get-off me, I eat fine at school. Everyone this is my friend Harry. he said patting Harry on the back.

"Its lovely to meet you, dear." his mum said smiling kindly at Harry.

"I think we had best get everyone home and then we can do introductions there, its much more comfortable that way." his dad said.

"How are we getting home dad?" George asked.

"We are going to use the floo. Since Hermione and Harry haven't used the floo network before they can go with one of us. But first let's shrink down these trunks so it's easier to travel." He waved his wand and all their trunks became the size of matchboxes which they put in their pockets.

"Much easier to travel now. The floo is safe for the pets but we will cover your cage so not to frighten your owl." He said looking at Harry who was carrying is owl Hedwig in her cage. Ron's rat had been through the flo many times and Percy had already sent his owl home the night before.

"Come on lets join the I queue for the floo." Charlie said.

* * *

It took twenty minutes for the family to get to the front of the queue. His mum and Ginny stepped into the fireplace first, with a drop of floo powder and a shout of "The Burrow" they were gone. Percy went next and then George. Bill took Hedwig next covering her cage with his cloak.

"Off you go Fred you next." His dad said.

"Come on Hermione" He gently tugged her towards the fireplace.

"Maybe me or dad should take her since it's her first time," Charlie said stepping forward. Fred glared at him.

"She will be fine with me" He said stepping into the fireplace. He pulled her in next to him and pulled her tight against his chest making sure her face was shielded by his jacket.

"Are you ready Princess?" He asked tenderly. She nodded against his chest.

"Keep your eyes closed" He said and with that he dropped the floo powder and said their destination quickly wrapping his other arm tightly around her. Within seconds they were stood in the living room of the Burrow.

"Welcome to the Burrow Princess" He said as he pulled her out of the fireplace just before Charlie came through with Ron. Finally His dad and Harry came through.

Hermione looked around the living room in awe. It's was so homely and warm. The furniture was all old and worn in various autumn shades. There was a handmade patchwork quilt on the sofa. On the walls were at least 50 moving images of the Weasley family. Leading out of the living room was a rickety staircase leading to the higher levels of the house. There was a pair of knitting needles knitting a jumper on their own. It was so different to her own home. She knew the Weasleys didn't have much but looking at the living room she could feel the love the family had for each other.

* * *

During the first week of Christmas break Hermione experienced what it was like to be part of a large loving family, all of the Weasleys treated her and Harry like siblings and Mr and Mrs Weasley treated them like they were their own children. She has grown particularly close to Bill and Charlie who she now saw as older brothers. She also saw Ginny as a little sister and her best girl friend.

She and Bill spent most evenings discussing his job, Ancient magic and advanced spells. He was so smart and happily talked to her for hours. He told her all about Egypt, the pyramids, magical creatures he had met, curses he had broken and had yet to break.

Charlie was like a giant teddy bear. He joked around a lot but was full of love. He had a passion for all living creatures and told her all about his work with dragons. She talked about her love of animals and how she thought that magical beings deserved more rights. Charlie agreed full heartedly.

Ginny and her had instantly become the best of friends, sharing a room and being the only girls other than Mrs Weasley in a house with eight males meant they had to stick together. They talked about absolutely everything and she thought it was cute that Ginny had a crush on Harry.

She and Mr Weasley has discussions everyday about Muggle things. He was full of questions and so inquisitive. He also talked about his work in the Ministry of Magic. She thought he deserved more money. He really did a lot for muggles.

Mrs Weasley was always trying to feed her because apparently she was too skinny. She was a lovely woman. She taught Hermione how to bake Christmas cookies when the Boys and Ginny were playing Quidditch in the Garden. She also helped Hermione with her knitting that she had slowly begun to get the hang of.

All of the kids spent their time playing games, singing carols and having a merry time. One day they went to the local village of Ottery St Catchpole and another day they spent in Diagon Alley. Hermione bought lots of gifts for the Weasleys and Harry.

* * *

On Christmas morning she was awoken to Ginny bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Wake up Hermione it's Christmas." she sang happily. Hermione sat up and grinned. Together they made their way out of their room and along the corridor to the twins room.

"On the count of three," Hermione whispered and Ginny nodded.

"One-Two-Three" The two girls launched themselves forward, Ginny landing on top of George and Hermione on top of Fred. Both twins jumped their eyes flying wide open at the sudden weight on top of them.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS". Both girls shouted happily giggling at the funny looks on the twins faces.

"Is it really" Fred began

"Because we think" George continued

"That it's tickle o'clock" the twins finished together grinning like mad as they flipped over so the girls were pinned below them and began to tickle their rib-cages relentlessly. Both Ginny and Hermione shrieked, giggling madly as tears streamed down their faces. They didn't notice the door open or the other occupants of the house entering the twins room to find out why it sounded like their were two Banshees in the house. The boys were chuckling at the girls getting tickled and Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley smiled at the sight. Mrs Weasley summoned her camera to get a few pictures of the tickle fest.

"STOP" Hermione screamed through her laughter. Both Fred and George paused their attack on the girls.

"We're sorry" Ginny gasped out.

"As you should be" George said nodding to himself.

"Waking us up in such a horrid way" Fred continued.

"On Christmas no less." They said together. Fred and George looked at each other and smiled at each other before jumping off of their victims and pulling them up with them.

"NOW PRESENTS." They shouted together and everyone laughed as they all made their way downstairs to the living room to opens the Christmas presents that were under the Christmas tree they had all decorated the night they got back from Hogwarts.

* * *

They all opened their presents happily.

Mr Weasley got a brown Weasley jumper from Mrs Weasley. He got a Muggle typewriter from Bill. Charlie got him a book on Muggle technology. Percy gave him a hand carved wooden desk organiser which he had carved the Weasley coat of arms onto. George gave him a muggle tie with Rudolph on and when you pressed a button it sang Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer and its nose lit up in a red glow. Fred gave him a model airplane kit that he would have to build from scratch. Ron gave him a box of socks. Ginny gave him a kaleidoscope. Harry gave him a box of Muggle sweets. Hermione gave him a telephone.

Mrs Weasley got a new dress with a promise of date night and dancing from Mr Weasley. Bill got her a fancy necklace from Egypt. Charlie gave her a pair of earrings made from dragons fire glass. Percy gave her a book on household charms. George gave her a new baking set, Fred gave her tickets to a Muggle play in Ottery St Catchpole. Ron gave her a box of chocolates. Ginny gave her a potted rose. Harry gave her a bath set. Hermione gave her a scarf she had knitted and a jewellery box.

Bill got a blue jumper from his mum and a wand holster from his dad. Charlie got him an Aztec dagger. Percy got him a book on obscure curses and counter curses of the Ancient era. George got him a Goblin forged earring. Fred got him a a Gold and Ruby encrusted cuff bracelet with the Gryffindor house emblem on it. Ron gave him a guide to the common magical creatures of Egypt. Ginny gave him a framed photograph of his whole family. Harry gave him a muggle self-defence book and Hermione gave him a muggle book on the Ancient pyramids of Egypt.

Charlie got a red jumper from his mum and muggle toy dragon from his dad. Bill gave him a Goblin forged two-way mirror that he had the pair to. Percy gave him a book on dragon lore. George gave him a Dragon tattoo design. Fred gave him a baby Phoenix because when he had seen it in Hogsmeade in November he knew it was his brothers familiar. Charlie named it Flame. Ron gave him a box of sweets that looked like different animals. Like with Bill, Ginny gave Charlie a photograph of the whole family. Harry gave him a pair of fireproof robes. Hermione gave him a book of Muggle fairytales so he could see what muggles though of Dragons.

Percy got a black jumper from his mum and a book on wizard law from his das. Bill gave him a new cloak and Charlie gave him a leather journal. George gave him a book on advanced Transfiguration. Fred gave Percy the rare Advanced Arithmancy textbook he'd found in a junk shop in Hogsmeade the weekend before Halloween. Ron gave him a pair of gloves. Ginny gave him a muggle book she thought looked interesting. Harry gave him a new quill and Hermione gave him a book on wandless magic.

George got the customary Weasley Jumper in lime-green from his mum. His dad gave him a muggle prank set. Bill gave him a book on on rare charms. Charlie gave him a box of potions ingredients that were rare. Percy gave him a journal that had unlimited pages. Fred gave him a box of muggle puzzles. Ron gave him some Zonko's products. Ginny gave him a muggle joke book. Harry gave him lots of sweets. Hermione gave him a box full of potions that might come in handy for pranks.

Fred got a magenta jumper from his mum, a book on jokes from his dad. Bill gave him a book on charms and potions for the teenage wizard which made him blush when he read the words contraception and sexual intercourse on the contents page. He gave his brother a funny look not really knowing why he had been given it but he supposed in a few years it might come in handy for he and George should they get girlfriends. Charlie gave him a book on magical creatures and their healing properties. Percy gave him a book on the use of Herbology in advanced potions. George gave him a box of Muggle records. Ron gave him sweets. Ginny gave him a different muggle joke book to the one she gave George. Harry gave him a muggle board game called Monopoly. Hermione gave him a guide to inventing pranks book from the muggle world as well as a leather notebook. She said it was part of a pair like Bill and Charlie's mirrors and that she had its pair. She said that the notebooks were charmed to heat up if the other one was in trouble and you could communicate through them. Fred thought they were ingenious.

Ron got a Burgundy jumper from his mum and a poster from his favourite Quidditch team from his dad. Bill gave him a new chess set. Charlie gave him a book on strategise of puzzles and minds. Percy gave him a book on Quidditch. George gave him some prank products he'd invented. Fred gave him a selection of sweets and a Chudley Cannon figurine. Ginny gave him sweets. Harry gave him some keeper gloves. Hermione gave him a book on charms.

Ginny got a pink jumper from her mum, a teddy bear from her dad and a pretty silver bracelet from Bill. Charlie gave her a baby owl that had silver tipped feathers, she named it Athena. Percy gave her a book on the history of magic. George gave her a silver necklace with a mother of pearl flower on it. Fred gave her a snow globe that had Hogwarts in it. Ron gave her a set of bath bombs. Harry gave her sweets. Hermione gave her a new bright yellow headband and a pair of yellow ballet flats that matched.

Harry got an Emerald Weasley sweater from Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley gave him a box of Wizarding joke products. Bill gave him a book on how to use a minor jinx to tackle your enemies. Charlie gave him a Gryffindor scarf. Percy gave him a guide to being a seeker. George gave him a box of different products and a note to tell him to test them on Slytherins. Fred gave him a box of headache potions because he had noticed that Harry got headaches a lot. Ron gave him a selection of wizards sweets. Ginny gave him a toy snitch. Hermione gave him a few T-shirts that actually fit him. He had also been given an invisibility cloak that had belonged to his father but they had no idea who had given it to him. They all marvelled at the level of quality that the cloak was made.

Hermione was given a purple jumper from Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley gave her a book on magical zoology. Bill gave her pair of Egyptian earrings that had belonged to an Egyptian princess. Charlie gave her a book on forgotten magic. Percy gave her a book on significant muggle-borns throughout history. George gave her a box of magical games. Fred gave her a couple of books, one on Earth Magic and one on Egyptian magical culture. He also bought a large selection of wizard sweets. Ron gave her sweets. Ginny gave her a potion to tame her frizzy hair. Harry gave her muggle pens and a book on spells for the smart and gifted. Her parents had sent her money, some muggle novels and some new clothes.

* * *

After opening all of their presents they had an amazing breakfast cooked by Mrs Weasley and then they had all got ready and into their Weasley jumpers. Mrs Weasley had made herself a cream one. They all sat around reading the books they had got for Christmas or playing with games. They also ate a lot of sweets.

After a long day of having fun, Mrs Weasley called them all for dinner. She had really outdone herself. There three turkeys, Gammon's joints, pigs in blankets, stuffing, Yorkshire puddings, twenty different vegetable dishes, potatoes done every way possible and lots of gravy. For dessert, she had made Christmas puddings, sherry trifle, chocolate profiteroles, a Yule log and Black forest gateau. It was the best meal Hermione had ever tasted.

All of the kids sat in the twins room after dinner telling jokes and Hermione taught them how to play monopoly.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Weasley sat in the living room listening to Celestina Warbeck, Mrs Weasley favourite singer on the Wizards Wireless. All of a sudden a Phoenix Patronus came into the room and Albus Dumbledore's voice spoke loud and clear.

"Molly and Arthur something serious has been brought to our attention and we need to speak to you urgently. We will be coming through the floo in about 15 minutes make sure it's open."

"What do you think he wants to talk to us about Mollywabbles?" Arthur asked his wife.

"I don't know, I can't imagine what could be so urgent that he would come here on Christmas Day."

They sat in silence waiting for Professor Dumbledore to make his appearance. They didn't have to wait long as soon the fireplace roared to life and out stepped Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

For Albus Dumbledore, Christmas break had been going well. Only 12 students and a small handful of staff had remained within the castle. They had just finished an amazing Christmas dinner, and most people had left the Great Hall. Only himself, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Sybil Trelawney remained.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" He asked them pleasantly as they got up to leave the Great Hall.

I" I'm going to..." Severus began but paused when Sybil stopped in front of them and shuddered her eyes glazed over and unseeing before a voice that was deep and nothing like her own came out of her mouth.

" _ **Born of Merlin and the Founders four but raised by muggles a girl will develop powers that others do not.**_

 _ **Each year they will become stronger and long forgotten magics will awaken within her.**_

 _ **She will be stronger than those before her; a princess and brightest which of the age.**_

 _ **A beckon of light that will unite Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Blood supremacy she will end.**_

 _ **She will possess the qualities of all four houses and have an appreciation for all living creatures.**_

 _ **She will make all magical beings and creatures equal and they will fight alongside her in battle.**_

 _ **A magical and creature inheritance she will have and mated she will be.**_

 _ **She will stand beside the chosen one, his sister in all but blood.**_

 _ **Blood-binded in a magical ritual they will fight together and with the help of the Order of the Phoenix, they will defeat the Dark Lord.**_

 _ **Beware of the beast that will crave her for should he defile her innocence she will be forced to become a member of his pack and her powers will be used for darkness enabling the Dark Lord to prevail in destroying all that is light.**_

 _ **Whichever side her powers are used for she will know great pain and heartbreak.**_

 _ **Her mate will be her anchor and share in her pain as they share one soul.**_

 _ **He is her best friend, her laughter and her heart.**_

 _ **He will be her intellectual equal and make her smile in the darkest of times.**_

 _ **He will ignite her desire to fight.**_

 _ **He with an existing twin bond will bind himself to his mate the Nymph.**_

 _ **Once bound he will share in her power and they will be unstoppable.**_

 _ **Protect her and her mate the prankster above all others for should they fall so will the Wizarding World.**_

 _ **On her seventeenth birthday, the binding of bonds with her soulmate will unleash her full potential and a life will ignite within her womb.**_

 _ **In order for the prophecy to be fulfilled those fated must not be told of the prophecy, they will learn all that they need to in time.**_

 _ **Their relationship must develop naturally for if not they may break their bond and both die."**_

"Oh God," Minerva said her eyes wide. Sybil shook again and her eyes refocused.

"My Plans Albus. I'm going to read some tea leaves." Sybil said before she waved and exited the Great Hall.

"Another prophecy" Severus whispered quietly but they all heard.

" It's about Hermione Granger and Fredrick Weasley," Minerva said.

"I think it would be best if we went to the Burrow, Arthur and Molly should be informed. We can discuss the best cause of action there. It does sound like it is about Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. We will have to keep them safe. It might be time to reform the Order." Albus finally said. With that, he conjured his patrons and sent it off to the Burrow to inform the Weasley's that they would be flooing through to the Burrow soon.

They quickly made their way up to his office and used the floo to get to the Burrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: this is an M rated chapter it has mentions adult themes.

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

"Albus, what on earth is so urgent that you've had to travel here on Christmas day?" Molly asked looking at the headmaster.

"I'll tell you everything in a minute, Molly. Are Charle and Bill home because if they are it might be best for them to be here for this conversation too." He said looking at Molly, she nodded her head.

"They are upstairs playing a game with their siblings."

"Would you mind going to get them but don't mention we are here. Ask them to help you with something," he said and Molly once more nodded and then went upstairs to get them from the twins room.

When she entered she found all her children, Harry and Hermione playing the board game Harry had got Fred for Christmas.

"Sorry to interrupt dears but I need to borrow Bill and Charlie for a bit." she said smiling apologetically at them all.

"It's no Problem Mum." Bill said standing up and kissing her on the cheek as he exited the room.

"Ginny please don't mortgage all our properties," Charlie said as he stood up and followed his brother out of the room.

"Do you need any more help Mrs Weasley," Harry asked.

"No dear, they will be able to handle it. Enjoy your game." she smiled at them all and then headed back downstairs.

* * *

"Might I suggest we do this in the kitchen, its more private and I can make us a pot of tea." she said as she are Re-entered the living room.

"That's probably for the best." Albus said as they all entered the kitchen. Once the tea was served they all sat around the kitchen table he raised his wand and pointed it at the door. He cast a locking and silencing spell so the teens upstairs wouldn't be able to hear or interrupt.

"Just over an hour ago. Sybil Trelawney told a prophecy. Myself, Minerva and Severus were the only ones to whiteness it and Sybil is unaware that she made it."

"What's the prophesy about? What dose it have to do with us?" Arthur asked.

"We have reason to believe it is a prophesy about Fred and Hermione." Minerva said quietly.

"What do you mean you think it is about Fred and Hermione? What kind of Prophesy is it?" Molly asked looking worried.

"It might be best if you read it yourselves." Albus said passing Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie each a copy of the prophecy. Once they had finished reading it Molly was silently crying, Arthur looked worried and both Bill and Charlie looked angry. All four of them had some degree of shock on their faces.

"It definitely could be about them." Bill was the one that broke the uneasy silence that has befallen the kitchen.

"Oh my poor babies." Molly said sadly.

"I think we should go through the prophesy and see exactly what it means and how we can help keep them safe." Charlie said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _ **Born of Merlin and the Founders four but raised by muggles a girl will develop powers that others do not.**_

"So a girl is or will be born to muggle parents who will have an ancestry that will include Merlin and the Hogwarts Founders." Bill said.

"It says raised by muggles not born, what if it is a pureblood or half-blood adopted by muggles?" Molly asked.

"No current Muggleborn students are adopted they are all with their birth parents." Albus said

"How can they be born of Muggles if they have such powerful ancestors." Charlie Asked.

"Well inbreeding among pureblood families causes an increase in the amount of Squibs so it is possible that squibs were exiled to the muggle world where they had children with muggles. It's possible that however many generations later descendants of these squibs could have had children together more than once culminating in a magical child. The magical gene could have reawakened in the family line marking one very powerful Muggleborn who has no idea they are related to the 5 most powerful witches and wizards to ever have existed." Severus said and everyone looked at him slightly shocked.

"How do you know that." Bill asked.

"I like to read muggle science in some areas they are much more advanced than us. Quite simply if only pureblood a were left and they all interbred in a couple of decades there would be no wizards or witches left as only squibs would be birthed. We need varied DNA which Muggleborns and the occasional muggle provide our society. Most if not all Muggleborns will have at least one magical ancestor in their history." Severus replied.

"Wow" Charlie said.

"Well this line could refer to any Muggleborn girl. It isn't necessarily Hermione" Minerva said.

"There is a test that can be done at Gringotts that determines magical ancestors of a person. They use it in debates of who has a right to family inheritance. You need to put blood on a magical parchment and it then writes down everyone you are related to and any vaults, estates or land that is legally yours. I could probably get one of the parchments from Gringotts when it opens after Boxing Day." Bill said.

"How do we get a drop of Hermione's blood though?" Arthur asked.

"We will cross that bridge once Bill has been able to get the parchment. Now, what about the next line of the prophecy?" Albus asked.

* * *

 _ **Each year they will become stronger and long forgotten magics will awaken within her.**_

" Miss Granger is undeniably a very strong witch already. If it is about her she will get stronger each year." Severus said.

"She excels in all of her subjects. I dare say she surpasses all the students in first and second year and most in third year." Minerva said.

"What it says about long forgotten Magics awakening within her is kind of already happening. We've been discussing her extracurricular clubs a lot this past week. She's been taking Earth magic. During her second week at school age was able to l use wandless Earth Magic to grow a flower from nothing but a seed. She's confined in me that she has been reading up on the subject and practising in private. She can now conjure rain using earth magic and she's got good at conjuring flames. I thought she might be extremely gifted. Most seventh years struggle with there basics of earth magics. It can take a lifetime to master one element of earth magic yet Hermione is dabbling in more than one element and getting successful results that should be impossible for most adults." Bill said.

"I've seen her use wandless magic and she has perfect control of it. She was in the kitchen alone the other night. I was about to enter the room but stopped when I saw what she was doing. She was sat at the table reading a book and she just waved her hand to turn a page. After a few pages, she looked at the cupboard where the glasses are and she waves her hand and it opened. She then held her hand out and a glass flew into it. She did the same thing to open the fridge and get the milk out. She then poured the milk wandless and handless. She then placedthe milk away and closed the fridge the same way she got it out and opened it. I was so shocked and didn't know what to do or say so I went back upstairs." Charlie said.

"If she can do all this at 12 how magically gifted will she be when she is 17 and comes into all her powers?" Minerva asked. Not even pretending that the person in the prophecy could be anyone else but Hermione.

"I don't know but she can do things now that I was still learning in my twenties," Dumbledore said and they were shocked.

"Should we discourage her from using her abilities," Molly asked.

"I'd rather her learn to use them than repress them." Albus said.

"But won't she draw unnecessary attention to herself. Students will notice she is different to them." Arthur asked.

"They already know she is different. We won't make her pretend to be something she isn't. We will keep her safe. "Albus said.

* * *

 _ **She will be stronger than those before her; a princess and brightest which of the age.**_

"well magically she is stronger than Albus when he was in his twenties but does that relate to her ancestors. Will she be stronger than the founders and Merlin?" Severus asked.

"I think you may be right that she will be stronger then her ancestors." Albus said.

"Fred calls her princess and so do the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Charlie said.

"The Slytherins refer to her as the Gryffindor princess. Severus said.

"Though that is true I think it may be referring to her as literal royalty. Merlin only had one child. The child's mother was Morgan le Fay. She was King Arthurs half-sister and a powerful Sorceress and a Fae." Albus said.

"Fae as in fairy." Charlie interrupted Albus

"Yes a fairy. It is quite possible that the fairy magic within her has awoken allowing her to easier access earth and elemental magic. When Arthur died in the Battle of Camlann he left behind no children, his wife had suffered many miscarriages and still births. As a result of this his Half sister became the Queen of the island of Avalon and the castle of Camelot. She only had one Child fathered by Merlin. Therefore Hermione is the Princess of the Avalon and Camelot." Albus finished leaving everyone shocked.

"I have the Princess of Avalon and Camelot upstairs playing a muggle board game with my children." Molly said shakily. Everyone chuckled at this.

"I think we can all agree that she is the brightest Witch of the age." Albus said and they all nodded and moved onto the next sentence of the prophesy.

* * *

 _ **A beckon of light that will unite Hogwarts.**_

"Well a united Hogwarts is a good thing and as a descendant of all four of the founders if anyone can unite the school it will be her." Albus said and everyone nodded.

"She is a Beckon of light, she emits happiness and positivity. She's amazing. She cares about everyone and everything with every fibre of her being." Charlie said.

* * *

 _ **Blood supremacy she will end.**_

"I'll be glad to see the end of Blood supremacy. Muggleborns and Halfbloods should be equal to purebloods. It will also mean an end to purebloods calling us blood traitors all the time." Arthur said.

"Could it also be possible it means the blood supremacy of wizards over creatures will come to an end? Look at the next line." Charlie said.

* * *

 _ **She will possess the qualities of all four houses and have an appreciation for all living creatures.**_

"She definitely has the qualities of all four houses, the sorting hat took 45 minutes to sort her because she could have gone into any of the houses. The only reason it chose Gryffindor was because she has already alined herself with the twins." Dumbledore informed them.

"She is obsessive about the equality of creatures. She wants them to be treated better and those with cognitive abilities such as centaurs she wants them to be given the same freedoms as wizards. We've discussed it a few times." Charlie said

" I think she might make the supremacy over magical creatures end at least for some of them." Dumbledore said.

* * *

 _ **She will make all magical beings and creatures equal and they will fight alongside her in battle.**_

"So by making them equal to her they will align themselves with her in battle." Minerva summarised.

"It would seem so and if they align themselves with her that means Voldemort would have less forces. During the first war most battles were won due to his control over the magical creatures. Some will still align themselves with him but some will choose her as a leader and those that chose no side last time might choose ours this time." Severus said. The Weasley's and Minerva all shivered at his use of He who must not be named name.

* * *

 _ **A magical and creature inheritance she will have and mated she will be.**_

Well we can definitely say she has a magical inheritance. So far we know she is related to Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Merlin and Morgan Le Fay." Arthur said.

"We know she has fae in her from Morgan Le Fay so that could be part of her creature inheritance but faes don't find a mate. There are loads of creatures that mate; veela, vampires, werewolves and sirens to name a few." Charlie said.

"Well She may have more than just the Fae in her or it could be referring to Fred. He might have a dormant creature in his DNA or he might become a creature." Severus said.

"It's possible it could be a dormant DNA, after all all purebloods are related and the Malfoys carry the Veela gene. The last two generations of Parkinson's have had sirens in." Albus said.

"Or Fred might be attacked and turned into a creature such as s werewolf or a vampire." Molly said sadly.

"That is a possibility but I think Hermione will be the creature in this or maybe they will both be. Albus said.

"I'll get a second parchment from Gringotts and we can test Fred as well. It will tell us what their blood status is and creature inheritance they have. We will know for sure what we are dealing with then. The others nodded.

* * *

 _ **She will stand beside the chosen one, his sister**_ _ **in all but blood.**_

"There was a prophecy made 13 years ago that said Harry had to be the one to kill the Voldermort. I think the chosen one this refers to is Harry." Albus said.

"Oh, they are just children." Molly sobbed.

"Unfortunately most battles are fought by the young," Severus whispered.

"Harry and Hermione do act like siblings already. This will only strengthen over time." Minerva said thinking of her favourite cubs.

* * *

 _ **Blood-binded in a magical ritual they will fight together and with the help of the Order of the Phoenix, they will defeat the Dark Lord.**_

"It sounds to me like Potter and Granger will be doing a blood rite to make their sibling bond official." Severus said.

"What is that?" Charlie asked.

"It's an Ancient way of bonding yourself to someone. There are different bond such as a marriage bond, a mating bond, a parent and child bond. Then there is a sibling bond. They all involve ritualistic blood magic. In order to do it they will have to exchange blood and say a binding spell together. There are many different spells that can be done. It will strengthen their connection making them legally siblings. They will be able to sense each others feelings, find each other when they are in danger." Albus said.

"They aren't carried out very often because most people see blood rites as dark magic. There are those who would bind unwilling people to them. It is still common with creatures though. House elves for example are bound to their masters by a blood right." Severus said.

"Who or what is the Order of the phoenix." Charlie asked

"It is an organisation I put together during the first war to fight Voldemort. Your parents and uncles were members of it." Albus said.

* * *

 _ **Beware of the beast that will crave her for should he defile her innocence she will be forced to become a member of his pack and her powers will be used for darkness enabling the Dark Lord to prevail in destroying all that is light.**_

Everyone looked angry at this line of the prophecy all silently thinking the same thing; RAPE. It flashed through all of their minds but none were willing to say the word aloud. Finally Charlie broke the silence.

"Some sick fucking werewolf is going to obsess over her and want to force himself on her to take her virginity." He said viciously.

"I'd say it's an alpha an omega werewolf wouldn't be aloud to choose a mate." Severus said.

"If She is taken by a Werewolf she will likely be bitten and then the alpha will have complete control over her as his mate especially if they have pups," Albus said disgustedly.

"Thats what it means by her powers being used for darkness leading to the victory of he who must not be named. If a werewolf makes her a submissive mate then he can force her to use her powers against our side." Charlie said feeling sick at the The thought.

"We won't let it happen. We will keep her safe. Most werewolves sided with Voldemort last time so we can't be certain which alpha it is. The best thing we can do is limit her exposure to alphas."

"How do we do that they look like humans most of the time. We can't stop her from going out into the world." Bill said.

"I don't know. I will have Remus he's a werewolf who was part of the Order, scout the remaining packs and find out which alphas are in the UK and where they are." Albus said.

"Do you trust this Remus fellow? How do we know that he's not the werewolf that the prophesy mentions. Bill asked protectively for the girl he was beginning to see as a sister.

"I assure you he is the kindest most loyal man you will ever meet and he doesn't have a evil bone in his body. He is 100 percent on our side and he will help us in keeping Hermione safe." Albus said.

"He used to watch you and your siblings sometimes during the war." Molly said fondly. Bill relaxed at this.

* * *

 _ **Whichever side her powers are used for she will know great pain and heartbreak.**_

"Great so if we keep her safe she will still experience great pain and heartbreak." Charlie said annoyed. He wanted the little girl upstairs to remain happy and pain-free. Everyone felt sad at this.

* * *

 _ **Her mate will be her anchor and share in her pain**_ _ **as they share one soul.**_

"Fred will keep her stable. He and her share a soul, and he will share her pain. Does that mean they will feel equal amounts of pain or will he lessen it?" Molly asked worries about the children feeling pain.

"I'm not sure we will have to do research and keep an eye on them," Albus said thoughtfully.

* * *

 _ **He is her best friend, her laughter and her heart.**_

"That's sweet, they are already best friends and Fred is already in love with her. It's nice to know it will last and that she will love him in return." Molly said and everyone smiled.

* * *

 _ **He will be her intellectual equal and make her smile in the darkest of times.**_

"I knew Fred was smart what with all the products he and George make. They use multiple branches of magic to merge them together. I didn't know he was that smart though." Bill said

"He has had an O on every potions assignment I've ever given him." Severus said.

"Oh my smart little boy." Molly whispered happily.

* * *

 _ **He will ignite her desire to fight.**_

"One will always fight for the thing they love the most." Severus said sadly as he silently thought of Lily who he had failed but whos son he would protect with his own life because his love for her was so strong."

* * *

 _ **He with an existing twin bond will bind himself to his mate the Nymph.**_

"Fred and George have a twin bond just as my brothers had before they died. They know each other's thoughts before the other. It's what helps them to work in perfect coordination as Beaters." Molly said sadly as she thought of her brothers that had died after being ambushed by death eaters. They had managed to kill 9 death eaters before they were killed themselves _._

"So Hermione is a Nymph in addition to being part fae" Charle said

"I don't think I know what a Nymph is." Minerva said.

"A Nymph is a beautiful goddess or a divine spirit who loves to dance and sing. They are free happy creatures. They can inhabit different areas such as forests and rivers and are naturals at elemental magic. Nymphs are highly sexual beings. Flirting is part of their personality. They do however only have one mate and will die of a heartbreak if rejected by them." Charlie said.

"So basically not only is Hermione a princess she is a divine goddess. She will be all happy and free in spirit but will also be a flirt to everyone. When she comes into her creature inheritance she will be a highly sexual being but will only want Fred and should he reject her she will die." Bill summarised.

"Yeah pretty much." Charlie nodded." His parents looked shocked and the professors looked a bit ill.

* * *

 _ **Once bound he will share in her power and they will be unstoppable.**_

"So they will likely bind themselves with a mating blood rite which will allow Fred to use any powers Hermione has and Vice versa. It will also allow them to read each other's thoughts and find each other just by feeling. They could do a marriage rite in addition to this if they wanted." Severus said

"By binding themselves together they will ensure our side wins the war." Minerva said.

* * *

 _ **Protect her and her mate the prankster above all others for should they fall so will the Wizarding World.**_

"Well Fred is definitely a prankster." Bill said.

"We were told this prophesy so we'd protect them. I'm going to reform the order with trusted individuals and we will keep them safe. In doing so we will keep everyone safe." Albus said

* * *

 _ **On her seventeenth birthday, the binding of bonds with her soulmate will unleash her full potential and a life will ignite within her womb.**_

So when she comes of age she will come into her full powers and inheritances. This will lead her and Fred to have a lot of sex due to her being a highly sexual being and she will get pregnant. "Charlie said."

"I'm going to be a grandma." Molly cried a mixture of happiness and sadness. She was happy at the thought of future grand children but sad that they would come during a time of war to a 17 and a 19 year old.

* * *

 _ **In order for the prophecy to be fulfilled those fated must not be told of the prophecy, they will learn all that they need to in time.**_

"So we can't tell them about the prophecy and they will learn on their own." Molly said sadly.

* * *

 _ **Their relationship must develop naturally for if not they may break their bond and both die.**_

"None of us will interfere in this relationship. It will develop naturally. They will mate and bind themselves when they are ready. I think we can all agree that we don't want to to risk them dying by rushing them or trying to manipulate the relationship." Dumbledore said and everyone nodded.

* * *

"So what happens now," Arthur asked.

"We keep them safe, I will get trusted members of the Order. They will always have at least one member trailing them in public places. I will get Remus to check out the werewolf packs and we will work out who the threat to her is. Bill will fetch the parchment from Gringotts and we will test their blood to make sure we aren't in for any surprises. If possible I'd like an additional parchment for Harry since he is entwined in two prophecies. We will let them grow up and when they are ready the prophecy will be fulfilled. We will keep them safe until that time. We need to preserve their childhood for as long as possible as a war is coming before Hermione will have even graduated Hogwarts. She will be a mother before the age of eighteen. Let's give them as normal a life as we can for as long as we can." Albus said passionately.

"What about Hermione's parents, what should we tell them," Molly asked quietly.

"We tell them nothing. They won't understand anything and will likely want to remove Hermione from the school. They have no way of protecting her. Any information they know about her can be learnt through Legilimency. We protect her by not not telling them. I'll assign a guard for the Grangers to keep them safe." Albus said.

"We had best get back to Hogwarts, we will come back in the evening the day after boxing day." Albus said as he and the two professors stood and exited the kitchen after Albus unwarded the the door. The four Weasleys heard the woosh of the floo and then silence fell upon the ground floor of the Burrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Since visiting the Burrow on Christmas Day, Albus Dumbledore has been a very busy man. He had reformed the Order of the Phoenix. Those that had survived the first war were still loyal to him. Including himself, there were currently 16 Order members. He knew that they would have to expand their ranks and had tasked Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt with the task of trying to recruit Aurors to their cause.

He had met with Remus Lupin and asked him to reach out to the different werewolf packs to see how many they were, where they were and who was the alpha of each was.

He had got his brother Aberforth to keep an ear out for any information on Voldermort, werewolves and any remaining death eaters or supporters of the dark side. Owning the Hogshead allowed his brother to gain valuable information quickly.

He had sent Severus to see Lucius Malfoy and other former Death Eaters to see if any of them had heard whispers of the Dark Lords whereabouts.

He was just about to go down to lunch when a Patronus arrived requesting his presence at Gringotts.

* * *

On the day after Boxing day, Bill Weasley made his way to Gringotts. The past two days had been a whirlwind. His mind hadn't stopped thinking about the prophecy, the danger that faced Fred, Hary and Hermione. He had been caught staring at them more than once. Charlie and his parents had been doing the same. They couldn't help it though. They were children, carefree and playing in the snow or playing board games in the house. They joked and laughed not knowing that they were destined to save the Wizarding world, not knowing that they would be the most magically gifted couple ever or that they would have a child before the age of twenty. Then there was Harry destined to kill Voldemort. They were all so innocent. Bill was determined to keep them that way for as long as possible.

When he arrived outside Gringotts, he took a deep breath and made his way into the bank. He knew that only the director of the bank had access to Inheritance Parchments so he made his way to his office. The Director of the bank; Harold Gold was a broad-shouldered wizard with violet eyes and brown hair. He had started his career as a curse-breaker and made his way up through the ranks and was now in charge of the whole bank. A highly respected man in the Wizarding world and Bill had idolised him as a child after reading about his experiences as a curse-breaker in the paper. He had immense respect for the man and had trained under him before he had gone to Egypt.

Bill knocked on the door and waited for a voice to call "come in." Bill opened the door and entered his bosses office taking a seat opposite his boss.

"William, how are you enjoying your holidays? What can I do for you?" Harold asked in a joyful tone.

"Mr Gold." Bill began

"William I've told you before call me Harold." He interrupted with a stern glare.

"Harold, my holidays have been going well. However, something of great importance has happened, I need your assistance," Bill said hurriedly.

"Now you've got me worried Bill, what is going on." He asked in a fatherly tone.

"I need three Inheritance Parchments off the record," Bill said.

"Bill you know I can't do that, who are they for, why such secrecy?" He asked. Bill thought hard, he knew he could trust Harold but the safety of Fred, Harry and Hermione were paramount.

"I can only tell you if you agree to take an unbreakable vow." He said.

"If it's that serious then, of course, I will but who will bind us." He asked.

"Albus Dumbledore," Bill said instantly. Harold nodded and pulled out his wand casting his Griffin Patronus, to send to Dumbledore.

* * *

Less than 10 minutes later the fireplace in the corner of his office roared to life and out stepped the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Director Gold, Mr Weasley." He said as he stepped out of the fire.

"Sir I want you to perform the unbreakable vow for us, please? To get the parchments I'll have to tell Harold about the situation." He told the headmaster.

"Very well, both of you kneel and clasp your hands together." They did as instructed. Albus pulled out his wand and pointed it at their joined hand.

"Do you Director Harold Gold swear on your life not to share any information learned today or in future meetings regarding the same topic unless expressly permitted by myself or William Weasley," Dumbledore asked

"I do" a flame came out of Dumbledore's wand and wrapped around their hands

Once the bond was completed they reclaimed their seats and Dumbledore sat down in a chair next to Bill. Between the two of them, they told Harold everything about the events of Christmas Day, the two prophecies and the Order of the Phoenix. Harold was shocked by the time they had finished.

"I want to join the Order, that bastard and his deranged followers killed my sister, her husband and their five children in the first war. If another war is coming, I want to fight in their memory. You will have the full backing of Gringotts. Anything you need, please ask. I'm the only one who knows the enchantments for the Inheritance parchments. I'll have to come to the Burrow with you to do them. If Miss Granger truly is an heir to all that the prophecy says she will be in extreme danger. Not only will she be powerful she will be the richest person in England if not the world. She needs protecting." Harold said. Both of them nodded in agreement.

"I'll allow you to join the order; you can cast a Patronus which is a requirement to be a member of the Order. I'll contact you in a few weeks to invite you to an induction meeting. I shall meet you both at the Burrow tonight at eight o'clock for the testing of the inheritance parchments." Dumbledore said rising from his seat and flooing back to Hogwarts.

"See you tonight Harold," Bill said as he too rose from his seat and stepped into the Floo to head back to the Burrow.

* * *

Charlie Weasley was tasked with getting Hermione's, Fred's and Harry's blood. A task he had been having the utmost difficulty with all morning. He had tried a few things such as bumping into them, passing them sharp objects and offering to pierce their ears or any other body part if they wanted to. All attempts were unsuccessful, and his mum had shouted at him for offering out piercings to her children.

Hermione was helping his mum by chopping carrots in the kitchen. He ran on from the garden and barged into her ensuring she sliced her hand instead of the carrot.

"AHH." She cried looking down at the deep cut on her hand that was pooling blood onto all of the carrots she had already chopped.

"Oh Shit sorry Hermione, I wasn't looking where I was going. Here let me heal you." He said taking her hand in his. He conjured a towel and wiped away the blood so he could see the cut better. He cast a disinfecting charm and then a healing charm.

"There all better." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you, Charlie. Be more careful; you've been bumping into people all day."

"I'll try to be more careful," he promised. Sorry about the carrots I'll get rid of them for you." He said banishing the plate of carrots to his bedroom and ran up the stairs. Once in his room, he pulled out a vile labelled Hermione and poured the blood from the plate into it, once he was done he banished the plate away. He then went downstairs in search of Fred.

* * *

He found him in the garden sat under a tree reading the prank book Ginny had given him for Christmas.

"Hey, Fred do you want a drink." He called cheerfully approaching him with a flask of firewhisky he had drugged with a mild sleeping potion.

"Sure," Fred said. He took the flask from Charlie taking a large swig and then started coughing. Charlie started laughing.

"First time drinking firewhisky." He asked still chuckling. Fred nodded handing the flask back to him.

They talked for a few minutes about this and that, and eventually, Fred's eyes closed, and he fell back against the tree. Charlie took his hand and muttered a slicing hex to his thumb; he then held it over a vile labelled Fred until the vile was full of Fred's blood. He then whispered a quick healing charm, healing the cut. Charlie left Fred asleep under the tree knowing that he would wake up in half an hour or so.

* * *

Finally, he went off in search for Harry, he found him playing wizard chess with Ron. He discreetly waved his wand and the black knight sliced open Harry's hand with its sword. Harry let out a yelp of pain and Ron fainted at the sight of blood.

"Here Harry put your hand over this," he said conjuring a bowl.

"Don't want to be getting blood on mums carpet." He chuckled. He waved his wand and healed Harry's hand. He then waved his wand again and all the blood banished to his bedroom. Finally, he waved his wand over Ron reviving him.

"Ronnie you can't go fainting every time someone has a cut." He said as he walked out of the room and went upstairs to his own. He quickly poured Harry's blood into a vile labelled Harry.

* * *

At eight o'clock in the evening Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Albus, Minerva, Severus and Harold found themselves sat around the dining table in the warded kitchen of the Burrow.

"Right we are here to carry out the Inheritance tests on Hermione, Fred and Harry. Harold here will be carrying out the tests. He has taken an unbreakable vow and will be joining the Order. Harold, you can speak freely on what was discussed today with the inhabitants of this room." Albus said.

"Nice to meet you all, do you have the blood of the three children?" He spoke to the room at large. Charlie pulled out the three vile's and handed them to him.

Harold took them and poured each vile onto various parchments in front of him. He then pulled out his wand and cast hundreds of runes while chanting in an ancient language.

Eventually, after half an hour the three parchments glowed bright red as fire and writing appealed on each of them.

"Done," said Harold as he set his wand down on the table and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Let's read the parchments then," Albus said taking the three parchments and starting with Harry.

* * *

 **Inheritance of Harry James Potter**

 **Blood status:** **Half-Blood**

 **Mother: Lily Potter (nee Evens) (Muggleborn)**

 **Father: James Potter (Pureblood)**

 **Direct decent of: **

**Linfred of Stinchcombe (12th-century Potioneer) credited for inventing many Medicinal potions that are still used today. Muggles nicknamed him the Potterer which would later be shortened to Potter.**

 **Ignatius Peverell (The third brother in the tale of the three brothers and owner of Deaths invisibility cloak)**

 **Iolanthe Peverell, daughter of Ignatius Peverell who married Hardwin Potter, son of Linfred of Stinchcombe.**

 **Eliza Fleamont who married Henry Potter, son of Hardwin and Iolanthe. Henry (known as Harry to friends) was an outspoken member of the Wizengamot who spoke out against Minister for Magic, Archer Evermonde who refused to help muggles during World War 1. Due to his attitudes towards muggles, the Potter family was not included in the Sacred 28 because other pureblood families viewed them as blood traitors.**

 **Fleamont Potter, son of Henry and Eliza, invented Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, contributing to the Potter wealth. He married his distant cousin Euphemia Potter, daughter of Charlus Potter and Dorea Black. They had one child James Potter who was a successful Auror and an unregistered Animagus.**

 **James Potter married Lily Evans.**

 **Creature Inheritance:**

 **Harry's great-great-grandmother on his mother's side was a Veela princess named Felicity. She was born in Brittany France. Her mate was a Brittish soldier who she married, and they moved to England.**

 **The Veela gene is active in Harry, and upon his 17th birthday, he will come into his heritage. As he is only one-eighth Veela, he will not be able to transform the way a full Veela dose but will be able to control fire. He will have a mate.**

 **Distant Cousins:**

 **The Black Family**

 **The Bulstrode Family**

 **The Weasley Family**

 **The Malfoy Family**

 **The Gaunt Family**

 **Voldemort**

 **Titles Belonging to him:**

 **Lord Potter**

 **Lord Black**

 **The Veela Prince of Britanny**

 **Seats on the Wizengamot:**

 **Potter**

 **Black**

 **Inheritance of vaults:**

 **Harry is entitled to the contents of the Peverell Vault as the only human descendent fully alive. This vault consists of 600 family heirloom, 900 pieces of jewellery, 650,000 Galleons and many artworks.**

 **Harry is entitled to the contents of the Fleamont Vault as the only remaining heir to the family. This vault contains 45,000 Galleons and a platinum engagement ring.**

 **Harry is the sole heir to the house of Potter and as such has full access to the Potter Vaults in Gringotts. There is a total of 95 Million Galleons within these vaults. There is also thousands of heirlooms, artwork and jewellery.**

 **His Godfather Lord Sirius Orian Black left him the entire contents of the Black Vaults in his will. In these vaults, there are 134 million Galleons as well as thousands of heirlooms, artwork and jewellery. Due to his incarceration within Azkaban Harry can access the Vaults now.**

 **Estates owned:**

 **Peverell cottage (Brixham, England)**

 **Potter Manor (Sherwood Forest, England)**

 **Potter Villa (Marseille, France)**

 **Potter Cottage (Godric's Hollow, England)**

 **Fleamont Manor (Paris, France)**

 **Veela Palace (Brittany, France)**

 **The Black ancestral home of 12 Grimmauld Place (London, England)**

 **Black Island (Maldives)**

 **Black Castle (Megève, France)**

 **Black Vila (Barcelona, Spain)**

 **Black Cabin (Loch Ness, Scotland)**

 **Businesses owned:**

 **Stinchcombe Medicinal Potions Apothecary, located in Knockturn Alley. (50% of profits are transferred monthly into the Potter Vaults)**

 **Sleekeazy's Potion emporium located in Hogsmeade (50% of profits are transferred regularly into the Potter Vaults)**

 **Magical Abilities:**

 **Natural at defensive magic**

 **Natural animagus (Ability to transform into a small black kitten since age 5)**

 **Natural ability to harness fire once he reaches the age of 17.**

 **Unnatural Ability of parseltongue caused by the parasitic attachment of one-eighth of Voldemorts soul in the form of a Horcrux.**

 **Current Bonds:**

 **None**

 **Magical Protections placed upon him:**

 **The sacrifice of his mother's life to save his was the ultimate act of love, and therefore he is protected from the touch of Voldemort.**

 **Magical Core Strength:**

 **5800**

* * *

Dumbledore finished reading the parchment. Everyone was shocked at how wealthy he was, but four around the table looked sick as they knew what a Horcrux was.

"What is a Horcrux?" Molly asked.

"It is an object in which a dark wizard places part of their soul to become immortal. To do it they have to perform inhuman acts such as rape and murder. To do it once is unspeakable but to do it seven times is I don't have a word bad enough to describe it. Voldemort is no longer human he has split his soul into eight pieces. He cannot be defeated unless the seven pieces outside of his body are destroyed." Harrold said in a grave voice.

"So Harry has to die," Charlie said.

"No there is a ritual to remove a parasite from the soul of an innocent, it is used o those that are possessed by the soul of another. It will work on the Horcrux inside Harry. It will be excruciating for him though. Bill and I can perform it at Gringotts. We can't do it straight away though. It requires a lot of preparation, complex potions that take two years to brew. The ingredients are challenging to find, and the runic spell work required is one of the most difficult to ever exist. We can do it. Bill, I'm pulling you out of Egypt, this will be our number one priority." Harrold said. Bill nodded in agreement.

"Thank Merlin," Molly whispered.

"Splendid We shall perform the ritual on Harry in the summer after his third year. We will also begin to look for Voldemort's other Horcruxes." Albus said.

"He's an animagus and has been since the age of 5 that's extraordinary magic, most adults can't do it. I've been trying for two years with no success. I saw a black kitten in the garden the other day no wonder it hissed at me when I tried to pick it up; it was Harry." Charlie said.

"Do we get him registered, it's illegal to be unregistered," Arthur asked.

"No, I don't think it is wise to register him. His ability to shift into a kitten could save him one day. We keep it a secret, so people on the other side don't find out. We don't even let Harry know we know." Albus said.

"A magical core of 5800 is very high most people don't have one above 3000. Mines 3100 so I'm above average, but Harry is well above average. It's amazing" Bill said.

"He is above average, and it is stronger than my own. My magical core is 5600. He is going to be a mighty wizard when he is older. When he finds his mate, their cores will merge, and he will be even stronger." Albus said everyone was shocked at this revelation.

"He is a Veela Prince; I thought Veela's were all female and that they were blonde," Bill asked.

"Oh god, I have two royal children upstairs," Molly muttered. Everyone chuckled.

"Mostly they are female, but males have been known to be born on occasion. For every 200 Veela females, there are three Veela males. They are always submissive and can carry the children of their mate. Due to him only been one-eighth Veela it's possible that the blonde hair wasn't a dominant gene." Charlie said.

"So Harry is gay and will be able to get pregnant," Bill asked.

"Yes pretty much his anatomy will be different to other males however it will only become apparent after he comes into his Veela inheritance," Charlie said.

"Poor Ginny, she's got a bad crush on the fella." Bill chuckled.

"Harry is a distant cousin of Voldemort," Molly said with a shudder.

"I have been researching Voldemort's past for years, and he is descendant of Cadmus Peverell the second brother in the story of the three brothers. They are distant cousins due to Harry being the descendant of Cadmus's brother Ignatius.

"Let's move onto Freds Parchment," Albus said.

* * *

 **Inheritance of Frederick Gideon Weasley**

 **Blood status:** **Pureblood**

 **Mother:** **Molly Weasley (nee Prewett) (Pureblood)**

 **Father:** **Arthur Weasley (Pureblood)**

 **Direct decent of:**

 **On his Fathers side:**

 **Phineas Nigellus Black Former Headmaster of Hogwarts and his wife, Ursula Flint.**

 **Arcturus Black II and his wife, Lysandra Yaxley.**

 **Septimus Weasley and Cedrela Black.**

 **On His Mothers side** **:**

 **Phineas Nigellus Black Former Headmaster of Hogwarts and his wife, Ursula Flint.**

 **Sirius Black II and his wife, Hesper Gamp.**

 **Arcturus Black III and his wife, Melania Macmillan.**

 **Lucretia Black and Ignatius Prewett**

 **Creature Inheritance:**

 **None**

 **Distant Cousins:**

 **The Prewett family**

 **The Black family**

 **The Potter Family**

 **The Longbottom family**

 **The Flint family**

 **The Crouch Family**

 **The Yaxley Family**

 **Titles Belonging to him:**

 **None**

 **Seats on the Wizengamot:**

 **Fourth in Line to the Weasley seat.**

 **Inheritance of vaults:**

 **Trust fund set up by Lucretia Black and Ignatius Prewett containing 35,000 Galleons. He will gain access to this at the age of 21.**

 **Trust fund set up by Septimus Weasley and Cedrela Black containing 30,000 Galleons. He will gain access to this at the age of 21.**

 **Trust fund set up by Gideon and Fabian Prewett containing 20,000 Galleons. He will gain access to this at the age of 21.**

 **Estates owned:**

 **None**

 **Businesses owned:**

 **None**

 **Magical Abilities:**

 **Natural at Charms**

 **Natural at Transfiguration**

 **Natural at Potions**

 **Natural at Healing**

 **Natural at Occlumency**

 **Current Bonds:**

 **Twin Bond with George Fabian Weasley. They share a mind link allowing them to read each other's thoughts and communicate telepathically. They feel each other's pain as well as emotions.**

 **Fred's soul recognises Hermione Granger's soul as it's soulmate. He is her Mate. Currently, they have a friendship bond, but each day it strengthens becoming more of a soulbond. Gradually they will become more protective of one another, gain a telepathic mind link, be able to feel each other's emotions and pains; they will be able to apparate to one another without knowledge of the other's location, they will be able to heal one another. Once the bond is consummated, they will have full access to each other's abilities and powers. Their magical cores will merge into one.**

 **Magical Protections placed upon him:**

 **None**

 **Magical Core Strength:**

 **5000**

* * *

"Do we all have trust funds?" Charlie asked his parents.

"I don't know, if they left money to Fred I'd assume they left money to you all. They never told us though. Your mother and I were left sizeable chunks of money from each of them when they died. We used it to buy the burrow and raise our kids." Arthur said.

"I'll check the records at the bank tomorrow to see if all of the children have trust funds," Harold said.

"Thank you, Harold," Molly said.

"Fred has a stronger than normal magical core as well, and he is a natural at many magical subjects and skills," Charlie said.

"Him been a natural at Occlumency will come in handy during the war," Severus said.

"As will his natural healing and potions skills."

"I knew the twins had a bond but didn't realise how strong it was," Arthur said.

"His Soul already recognises Hermione's and their bond is already beginning to form," Minerva said.

"We will have to keep an eye on them as it forms. Let's move on to Hermione shall we." Albus said.

* * *

 **Inheritance of Hermione Jean Granger**

 **Blood status:** **Muggleborn (of Squib decent)**

 **Mother** **: Jean Granger (nee Smith) (Muggle/ squib)**

 **Father:** **Richard Granger (Muggle/squib)**

 **Direct decent of:**

 **Fathers Maternal side** **:**

 **Merlin; the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived, sired by a mortal woman and an incubus. ( 25 generations ago)**

 **Morgan le Fay; fifth Century Enchantress, princess, Fae and later Queen. (25 generations ago)**

 **Rowena Ravenclaw Hogwarts founder and brightest witch of the 11th Century. Merlin was her Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather. (20 generations ago.**

 **Helena Ravenclaw; daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. She had a secret child Matilda after a drunken one night stand with The Baron of Slytherin. (11th Century, 19 generations ago)**

 **Matilda was raised by a friend of Helena's in Albania and attended Hogwarts under the name of Matilda Jones.**

 **Matilda married a muggle and gave birth to one squib child.**

 **Hermione is the first one of Matilda's descendants to progress magical abilities.**

 **Fathers Paternal side:**

 **Salazar Slytherin Hogwarts founder and blood supremacist. One of the smartest wizards of the 11th Century. (20 generations ago)**

 **Morrigan, a famous Irish witch with the ability to transform into a crow. She loved nature and could see the goodness in anything. She was a natural at elemental magic. She married Salazar Slytherin, and they had one child. (20 generations ago)**

 **Corvinus Gaunt descendent of Salazar Slytherin.**

 **Rionah Gaunt and William Sayre** ; **second cousins and descendants of Slytherin and Morrigan had a child named Isolt 'Morrigan' Sayre who took after her Great-Great-great-great-great grandmother with her love of nature and ability to turn into s crow.**

 **After the death of her parents at the family cottage in the village of Coomloughra, County Kerry, Ireland; Isolt was raised by her blood supremacist aunt, Gormlaith Gaunt. Her aunt would not allow her to attend Hogwarts. She eventually escaped and fled to America.**

 **Isolt married an American Muggle, James Steward and they adopted two orphaned brother wizards, Chadwick and Webster Boot.**

 **She befriended many magical creatures and founded Ilvermorny: the first American school of witchcraft and wizardry.**

 **Isolt and James had twins one was a witch and the other a squib; Martha the Squib married a muggle.**

 **Hermione is the first of Martha's decedent's to possess magic.**

 **Mothers Maternal Side: **

**Godric Gryffindor bravest wizard of the 11th Century; Hogwarts founder. He was the best duellist of his time. (20 Generations Ago)**

 **He married Cassandra Le Fay a French witch who was quarter Fae. She had natural control of the elements and was extremely powerful. They had two children,** **Maxwell and Juniper Gryffindor.**

 **Maxwell died at the age of 20 leaving behind no children whereas Juniper married a half-blood Henry Howard.** **They had one child Violet who was a Squib and married a muggle.**

 **Hermione is the first of Violets Descendants to possess magic.**

 **Mothers Paternal side:**

 **Helga Hufflepuff; Hogwarts founder (20 generations ago) was the last of the Hufflepuff family.**

 **Helga married Freudian Smith a pureblood wizard.**

 **Helga and Freudian had 12 children, and many Pureblood branches of the family are still around today.**

 **Their daughter Melody was a squib who married a muggle boy Hector Moore.**

 **Hermione is the first of Melody's descendants to possess magic.**

 **Creature Inheritance :**

 **Hermione's ancestor Merlin was born of an incubus which is a demonic form that seduces a female and mates with her.** **Hermione possesses the ability to manipulate the dreams of men the way a female succubus would, alluring and enchanting them.** **She is not, however, a Succubus and will not mate with and kill men for pleasure.**

 **Hermione possesses the powers of the Fae from Morgan Le Fay on her father's side and Cassandra Le Fay on her Mothers side.** **A fae is a fairy that can take human form.** **They have a small stature, magical powers, and a penchant for trickery**. **They are naturals at elemental and earth magic and can heal wounds with ease.**

 **Hermione is a Nymph also known as a divine spirit.** **They are small, beautiful women who feel at one with nature.** **They are carefree and flirtatious. Nymphs are naturals at elemental and earth magic.** **They have one soulmate who they will mate with when they come of age.** **Nymphs always conceive a child during the mating ceremony.** **Nymphs will often have as many children as they can within their lifetime because they are highly sexual beings and most forms of contraception do not work on them.** **They view themselves as one of Earth's mothers, they protect the environment using their gifts and produce more nymphs who will continue their work after they are gone.** **Hermione ancestors Morrigan and Isolt 'Morrigan' Sayre possessed Nymph abilities passed down from a Nymph in the family lineage 500 years before the birth of Morrigan in the 11th century.** **Hermione is the first in the descent to be a full Nymph.** **The gene has reawakened due to a decline in Nymphs within the last 50 years. She is also a complete witch.**

 **Distant Cousins:**

 **Boots (through adoption)**

 **Smiths**

 **Le Fays**

 **Blacks**

 **Voldermort**

 **Titles Belonging to her:**

 **Lady Hufflepuff**

 **Lady Ravenclaw**

 **Lady Gryffindor**

 **Lady Slytherin**

 **Lady Gaunt**

 **Princess of the Avalon and Camelot**

 **High Sorceress of Camelot**

 **Seats on the Wizengamot:**

 **Gaunt**

 **Inheritance of vaults:**

 **The vaults of all four founders of Hogwarts, located underneath Hogwarts castle. Only the blood of a true heir to all four will open the vaults. The contents of these vaults are not public knowledge.**

 **The Gaunt vault which contains 20,000 Galleons.**

 **The vault of Cassandra Le Fay which holds 190 Billion Galleons as well as thousands of heirlooms and artwork.**

 **The contents of Melody Smiths vault; 300,000 Galleons as well as heirlooms.**

 **The contents of Isolt Stewards vault in New York; 695 Billion Galleons and many heirlooms.**

 **The contents of Violet Howard's vault; 450,000 Galleons.**

 **Estates owned:**

 **Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Scotland**

 **Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry, United States of America**

 **Godric Hollow village and Manor House, England**

 **Ravenclaw Manor, Fort William, Scotland**

 **Slytherin Manor, Cambridgeshire, England**

 **Hufflepuff Manor, Conwy, Wales**

 **Le Fay castle, Val-d'Isère, France**

 **The Island of Avalon and the kingdom Camelot (undisclosed location, she will learn with time)**

 **Sayre cottage, Coomloughra, County Kerry, Ireland**

 **Businesses owned:**

 **Hogwarts (25% of its annual student course fees automatically transfers to the vaults of the Hogwarts founders)**

 **Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry (20% of the yearly student course fees automatically transfer to Isolt Stewards vault in New York.**

 **35% of profits for the; pub; butchers; apothecary; bakers and bookshop in Godric hallow go into Violet Howard's vault at Gringotts.**

 **Magical Abilities:**

 **Natural at Earth and Elemental Magic.**

 **Has the ability to control; Earth, Air, Sea, Forest, Fire, Light, Darkness, Ice, Thunder, Plants, lightening and Metal.**

 **Natural Healer**

 **Natural multiform animagus with the ability to shift at will into any animal at will.**

 **Natural at runes**

 **Natural at** **ancient magic**

 **Natural at potions**

 **Natural at Transfiguration**

 **Natural at charms**

 **Natural at wandless magic**

 **Natural born Parselmouth**

 **Natural at dream seduction**

 **Natural aura of calm with magical creatures**

 **Natural at defensive magic**

 **Enchantress**

 **Current Bonds:**

 **Hermione's soul recognises Fredrick Weasley's soul as it's soulmate. The Nymph within her identifies him as her mate. Currently, they have a friendship bond, but each day it strengthens becoming more of a soulbond. Gradually they will become more protective of one another, gain a telepathic mind link, be able to feel each other's emotions and pains; they will be able to apparate to one another without knowledge of the other's location, they will be able to Heal one another. Once they consummate the bond, they will have full access to each other's abilities and powers. Their magical core will merge into one.**

 **Magical Protections placed upon her:**

 **None**

 **Magical Core Strength:**

 **15,000**

* * *

When Dumbledore finished reading there was a pronounced silence. No one knew what to say.

"Damn," Charlie whispered shocked. Everyone nodded.

"Miss Granger is stronger than Merlin; his Magical core strength was 10,000. When she and Fred are mated, they will share their cores and will have a core strength of 20,000. Currently, even without Fred, her core strength of 15,000 makes her the strongest witch to have ever lived." Albus said.

"Fucking Hell," Bill exclaimed.

"She has natural abilities at so many skills and subjects. I've never heard of anyone having more than one animagus form." Charlie said.

"She has a stronger magical lineage than most pureblood's. She's remarkable." Snape said.

"She owns two schools, not to mention the four Founders Manors and a castle among other properties." Minerva said."

"She is richer than the Malfoys, Blacks and Potters combined," Harrold said.

"How on earth are we going to keep her safe," Arthur asked.

"I imagine we will just have to watch from the shadows and direct her to the path of the light if not we are all doomed," Albus said.

"People will notice her powers especially as they increase. It won't be long until the dark side tries to recruit her or kill her." Severus said.

"We can't stop her from using her magic; we will just have to prevent any kidnap attempts and cover up anything we can," Albus said.

"She's a Nymph and has the abilities of two other magical creatures. She's amazing." Charlie said.

"How is she related to Voldemort?" Minerva asked.

"They are both descendants of the Gaunt Family. After Isolt Sayre escapes her aunt Gormlaith Gaunt, Gormlaith needed an heir to continue the line. She had a child out of wedlock with Sirius Black I. The child retained the Gaunt name and a couple of generations later Voldemort was born. I imaging Gormlaith rolled in her grave when he was born as he is a Half-blood." Albus said

"Voldemort is a Half-blood." more than one person asked. Albus nodded.

They continued talking for hours; the professors then went back to Hogwarts, Harrold went home, and the Weasley's went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

The rest of Christmas break passed quickly for Hermione and the other Hogwarts students in the Burrow. They spent their time playing in the snow, playing board games and having a merry time.

At the stroke of Midnight on New Years Day, Fred has kissed her on the cheek and she has felt a fluttering in her stomach as her cheeks heated up in a light blush. She wasn't really sure why that had happened.

Her, Fred and Harry has been receiving strange looks from the four older Weasley's during the last week of the holidays. She wasn't sure why and struggled to decipher their meanings. Sometimes they looked happy, other times worried or sad. A few times she saw pity in their stairs.

Hermione was happy to get back to Hogwarts, she missed classes.

* * *

Hermione has been back in the castle for two days. It was just after midnight and she was hungry. She slipped out of bed, being quiet so as to not wake Lavender or Parvati who was both sound asleep. She slipped on her slipper boots and her dressing gown and tiptoed out of her dorm and down into the common room. Hermione tapped her head with her wand and muttering the Disillusionment Charm she had read about but not yet performed. She shuddered at the feeling of a raw egg being cracked over her head as the spell travelled down her body. She looked down at herself and giggled lightly as she realised she blended In perfectly with her surroundings like a chameleon.

She carefully and silently made her way out of the Gryffindor Common Room and down through the levels of the school. On the fifth floor, she came across Peeves the poltergeist who was cackling about Filch being locked in his office that was filled with dung bombs. Hermione had held her breath and stayed perfectly still until she was sure he was completely gone. She then continued to make her way downstairs to the Kitchen.

Once in the entrance hall, she went into the dungeon corridor. The dungeon corridor split into two corridors. One direction heading to a flight of stairs that led down into the Hufflepuff basement and kitchen. The other led deep under the castle towards the lake where the Slytherin Dungeons were located. Hermione took the left corridor and continued to walk down it for 10 minutes.

She walked passed the large barrels that guarded the Hufflepuff common room and stopped in front of the painting of a fruit bowl. Hermione reached out her hand and tickled the pear. The pear giggled and turned into a handle. She pulled on the handle which opened up the door to the kitchens. She quickly stepped through and closed the door and she cancelled the Disillusionment Charm on herself.

* * *

"Miss Hermy" an excitable squeal greeted her. She turned and was greeted by the sight of 20 House Elves. They all looked happy but one, in particular, was bouncing excitedly and she was the one who had spoken. She was the smallest and youngest of all the House Elves, her eyes were bright green and her ears were floppy like a bunny rabbit. She wore a clean pink pillowcase and had a pink flower bobble tied around the tuft of puffy hair on her head. She couldn't pronounce Hermione's name and so she let her call her Hermy. Hermione thought she was adorable.

"Twinkle" She greeted bending down and holding her arms wide. Twinkle ran into them and she hugged the little House Elf tightly. Hermione had met Twinkle back in September, she had been walking down the corridors and had come across Twinkle crying because she couldn't find her way back to the kitchen. Twinkle was only a toddler and wanted to be back with her mother. Hermione had hugged her to her and picked her up and had quickly gone off to find Fred because if anyone knew where the kitchens were it was him. Fred had taken her to the kitchen and Twinkle's mother Fizzy has been ever so relieved.

Hermione had made it a habit to pop in and see all the House Elves at least once a week. At first, she had been enraged on their behalf's because she thought they were slaves but they had assured her that they were treated kindly and that Hogwarts was a safe haven for House Elves. Many of them had come from abusive families but the headmaster gave them somewhere safe to live, 10 Galleons each a day and they also got holidays. Hermione was happy with how they were treated. 10 Galleons were the equivalent of £49.30 in Muggle pounds which was a decent wage. The House Elves love to work and had told her adamantly that they would work for free but the headmaster had insisted on paying them. Hermione greatly respected Professor Dumbledore because of this.

"Miss Hermione what would you like this evening." Asked Fizzy smiling fondly at her and Twinkle. Fizzy looked a lot like her daughter just older and wiser. She had the same eyes, ears and tuft of hair. Fizzy was heavily pregnant, her large stomach making her lean back in order to keep her balance. One hand rubbed at her bump absentmindedly through the yellow toga she wore. She had a glow of happiness about her. Hermione smiled back at her.

"A glass of hot milk and some chocolate cookies would be amazing." Bitzy another House Elf stepped forward.

"I'll get them to to to miss," he said running off to get the milk and cookies. Hermione smiled and went to sit at a table in front of a large fire. Fizzy and Twinkle sat down with her.

"How are you feeling Fizzy? Have you started your maternity leave yet?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey insisted I go onto maternity leave. I haven't done any work in six days. It's very annoying. But I've got to put the babies first." she said fondly rubbing her stomach.

"Babies?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh yes, I found out on Friday that I was having twins. Myself, Poppet and Twinkle are very happy to be adding two new life's to the family," she said happily.

"Congratulations", Hermione said feeling very happy for the small family. Poppet was Fizzy's mate.

"When are they due? Do you know their genders?" Hermione asked.

"they aren't due until the end of April, another four months to go. We have decided to keep their gender a surprise." Hermione was surprised that she had another Four months to go, she looked ready to pop. She couldn't imagine her being able to get much bigger without been bedridden, she already waddled everywhere she went.

"Here are your cookies and Milk miss," Bitzy said placing them on the table in front of her.

"Thank you Bitzy, " she said smiling fondly at the elf as he ran off to help the other elves in the kitchen. Hermione ate her cookies and drank her milk as she continued to chat with Fizzy. Twinkle had fallen asleep in her chair shortly after they had sat down at the table.

* * *

Half an hour later she said farewell to the House Elves and began to make her way back up towards the Gryffindor common room, Disillusionment Charm back in place. She was just about to enter the first-floor corridor when she heard a moan of pain from a classroom to her right.

Hermione pulled out her wand and carefully approached the classroom. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, letting out a gasp at the sight before her. She quickly cancelled her Disillusionment Charm and rushed forward to see what she could do to help.

Draco Malfoy was laid on the ground wearing only a pair of jogging bottoms. He was sickly pale and drenched in sweat. Every area of his body that was visible was covered in cuts and bruises. His eyebrow had clearly been split open at some point in the past week. His back was covered in scars. They were all long and thin like something had whipped him. Fresh cuts lay above the scars and we're clearly infected, the skin around them was bright red and red lines were spreading out from the wounds, green pus and blood were seeping out of them.

Hermione felt sick. His father had done this to him, Hermione was certain. She had seen him hit Draco with a cane on Platform nine and three quarters back in September. Draco hadn't even flinched, obviously used to it. Why hadn't she mentioned it to a professor or tried to talk to him about it? She had forgotten all about it because he was obnoxious and rude to her and her friends. She'd help him now though.

"Draco, Draco, can you hear me?" She asked shaking his shoulders slightly.

"Mu-um" he whimpered.

"Draco, it's Hermione, I'm going to levitate you to the hospital wing." She tried to keep her voice soothing as she cast a levitation charm over him and headed out of the classroom and up the stairs to the hospital wing.

"MADAM POMFREY", she screamed as she lowered Draco onto a bed ensuring he was on his side. Madam Pomfrey rushes out of her office in her nightgown. She gasped at the sight of Draco on the bed.

"Miss Granger, what happened to him, why are you out of bed."

"I was on my way back to the common room after getting a snack from the kitchens. I heard a noise and found him like this. He's covered in cuts and bruises and has hundreds of scars. I think his father is abusing him. I saw him hit him with a cane in September. He must have been using concealment charms. The cuts on his back are infected. Hermione said slightly hysterical.

"Poor child." She muttered to herself raising her wand and muttering many diagnostic charms. She cast a charm that made Draco's vitals above him;

Heart rate: 156

Blood pressure: 40/25

Oxygen saturation: 33%

Respiration's: 50

Temperature: 42c

Hermione knew it was bad, Draco was dying. All the numbers were flashing red. Madam Pomfrey was pale. Her wand arm shaking as she cast healing spells, summoned potions and balms. She banished the potions into his stomach, poured Dittany on the cuts and then covered his back in healing balm and bandages.

Suddenly the monitor above Draco made a screeching sound and the lines next to his vitals all went flat. He wasn't breathing.

"FUCK!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed flipping Draco onto his back. She held her wand above his heart and Draco's body was shocked, she did it again and again.

"Come on Draco," Hermione whispered quietly.

Four more times, Madam Pomfrey shocked him and finally, he was breathing again, But his vitals were worse than ever.

Once more the screeching sound sounded and his heart stopped.

"Madam Pomfrey again shocked him, twenty times with no success. She looked at her watch and whispered;

"time of death..."

"NO!" Hermione shouted pushing Pomfrey out of the way, not letting her finish her sentence. Something in the back of Hermione's mind was telling her that she could save him, it was giving her instructions telling her to hold her hand over his heart.

Hermione did as it instructed. She held her hand over his heart and it began to glow a brilliant gold, she could feel her magic draining from her. She distantly heard a gasp from Madam Pomfrey behind her but ignored her. She focused all her energy on saving Draco. The edges of her vision started to blacken, Draco's silver eyes shot right open and locked onto her before everything went black and she collapsed to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Fred Weasley awoke screaming; Percy, George and Lee hovering over him with horror-stricken faces.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" George asked.

"H-H-Her-mione, " he gasped out looking around wildly. He could feel a tugging sensation behind his navel, suddenly instead of sitting on his bed in the third years Gryffindor boy dorm he was sat at the foot of a bed in the hospital wing, a bed where Hermione was unconscious and deathly pale. He distantly heard Madam Pomfrey gasp but ignored her.

He took Hermione's hand and a golden glow surrounded the both of them as he shared his magical core with her. Some how he had an intrinsic knowledge of where she was and how to help her. He didn't question it. Part of his mind that sounded like Hermione was telling him that he had apparated and apparition was impossible inside of Hogwarts. He ignored it though, he ignored everything but Hermione and the golden glow that surrounded them.

* * *

George Weasley and Lee Jorden were awoken to a pained, terrified scream. Both of them had jumped out of bed wands drawn expecting Fred to be getting ripped apart by an acromantula or some other dangerous creature. Instead, they found him tossing in his sleep and screaming in agony. It terrified the both of them, Fred had never experienced anything that would cause such a terrible nightmare.

George shook his shoulders desperately as he and Lee begged him to wake up. The door to their room barged open and Percy ran in. A crowd of Gryffindor boys were outside trying to peak in.

"Go back to bed, " he said in a commanding tone, as he slammed the door in their faces.

"What's going on?" he asked running to his brothers bed.

"He won't wake up." Lee said

Percy tried the aguamenti spell on him with no success.

I took 20 minute for the three of them to wake him.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" George asked worriedly.

"H-H-Her-mione, " he gasped out looking around wildly. There was a pop and Fred was gone.

"FRED", George screamed to the air.

"Impossible", Percy whispered.

"Where'd he go?, " Lee asked.

"Get the map, " George said and Lee scrambled to find the Marauders Map. He laid it out on Fred's bed and tapped his wand to it.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He said clearly.

"What The hell, " Percy said as all of Hogwarts appeared on the Map.

"Don't go into Perfect mode Percy, search for Fred's name." George said. Percy nodded and began to search. He gasped suddenly as his eyes fell on the First year boys Gryffindor Dorm.

"Why is a dead man in Ron's bed with him?" He asked.

"No that's impossible, only living people appear on it, none of the ghosts show up." Lee said looking at Ron's bed and seeing the name Peter Pettigrew next to the first year.

"Peter Pettigrew was killed shortly after the defeat of he who must not be named." Percy explained.

"Fred's in the hospital wing with Hermione, Malfoy, Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Snape." George said.

"Mischief Managed." Lee Muttered pointing his wand at the map so it became a blank parchment again. He folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"Right, we go find out why a man that has been dead for over 10 years is asleep in our brothers bed and then we go to the hospital wing." Percy said as the others nodded. They all drew their wands and made their way to the first year's dorm. Percy shouted at a few Gryffindor boys to go back to bed.

* * *

They pushed open the door to the first years dorm to find all of the first years awake.

"What's going on is Fred alright?" Ron asked worriedly.

"He's in the hospital wing." Percy said his eyes scanning the room for Peter Pettigrew. The only people visible were the five first years as well as him, George and Lee. He nonverbally cast Homenum Revelio over the room and a red marker appeared over each of the boys in the room as well as Scabbers on Ron's pillow. Percy quickly cast a stunning spell and bound the rat in ropes. He then summoned a sleeping potion and banished it inside the rats stomach.

"What are you doing to Scabbers?" Ron asked going to pick him up. George grabbed him and pulled him away from the rat.

"Scabbers isn't a rat Ron. He's an animagus like McGonagall." Lee said.

"No he's a rat." Ron said. Percy waved his wand again this time casting the animagus reversal charm. Scabbers transformed into a filthy, fat balding man with a rat-like a face and pointed teeth. All the first years gassed.

"He's seen me naked, he's slept in my bed," Ron said in disgust. Percy felt just as disgusted, Scabbers had belonged to him before he gave him to Ron.

"What a Pervert," George said angrily, holding Ron tightly to his chest.

"Let's go to the hospital wing, Dumbledore is there with Fred and Hermione we can take Pettigrew with us," Percy said Levitating the man with his wand.

"Hermione is in the hospital wing as well?" Harry asked standing up.

"Yes she is, Ron, you and Harry can come with us. The rest of you stay here." Percy said to the remaining first years. He then left the dorm levitating Pettigrew behind him. George, Ron, Harry and Lee followed.

The common room was filled with Gryffindors, Freds screaming had awoke the whole tower. Many people asked questions but they ignored them all and exited Gryffindor tower. They walked in silence until they reached the hospital wing. They pushed open the door and walked inside. They gasped at the sight before them.

* * *

On one bed was Draco Malfoy who looked almost dead. On another bed Hermione was unconscious with Fred holding her hand. A golden glow enveloped them. There was two golden orbs of magic merged above their heads, one was dull, the other bright and they could see magic flowing from the bright one into the dull one. Fred's usual blue eyes were a brilliant gold. Golden vines weaved around the arms of their joined hands.

In addition to Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall in the hospital wing there were three aurors as well as a man in tattered robes, Percys parents and older brothers in the hospital wing. They were all stood staring in awe it Fred and Hermione.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Ron shouted, all the adults jumped and turned towards them.

"Hermione used up all of her magic and Fred is supplying his magic to her." His mum said.

"What dose that mean?" George asked.

"Nothing bad but we can't stop them without hurting them." Dumbledore said

"They have a soul bond." Percy said.

"Yes it dose seem that way but nothing is definite." His mother said.

"What's a soul bond?" Harry asked.

"It's a bond between soul mates." Lee said.

"So they are soul mates."

"Possibly." His dad said.

"So what do we do about them?" George asked.

"Nothing, their magic will even out and if anything is meant to be it will happen in time. You can't force soul magic." Dumbledore said.

* * *

"Why are you kids here?" His mother asked.

"We found someone hiding in Gryffindor tower." Lee said as Percy levitated the man onto the ward.

The man in tattered robes gasped, "Wormtail". He said.

"Wormtail, you know the Marauders?" George asked.

"I am a Marauder and that man is too but he's meant to be dead." The man replied.

"Awesome you are one of my hero's but this guy is a pervert," George said in disgust.

"Isn't that Peter Pettigrew." His mum asked the room at large.

"Yes it is, he's also an animagus that has been pretending to be Ron's pet rat for years." Percy said angrily.

"How did you know he was an animagus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fred awoke all of Gryffindor tower screaming his lungs out in his sleep. I went to his dorm, and ordered all of the Gryffindors back to bed but most went to the common room. It took forever to wake him up. When he did wake up, he gasped out Hermione's name and somehow apparated out of his dorm, something which is meant to be impossible to do. Lee and the twins have a map off all of Hogwarts which shows all of the inhabitants of the castle. We searched the map and I found Peter Pettigrew's name on it asleep next to Ron in his bed. George found Fred in here. We went to the first year boys dorm and could only see the five first years in there. I cast the Homenum Revelio charm and it indicated that Scabbers was human. I stunned, bound and administered a sleeping potion to him. I then cast the animagus reversal charm. We then came down here to find Fred and give you Petrigrew." Percy said.

"Smart boy, you'd make a good auror." said the oldest auror who had a peg leg and an electric blue fake eye that wizzed about everywhere.

"Thank you sir." He replied.

"Let's wake him up and give him some veritaserum but first let's draw the curtains around the students so he doesn't see them." He waved his wand and the curtains surrounding Hermione, Fred and Malfoy closed. The Auror

Pulled out a flask of clear liquid. He summoned a chair and bound Pettigrew to it. He then cast a spell to wake him up and forced the potion down his throat.

"We shouldn't do it in front of the children," his mum said.

"I have a right to know why a man that is meant to be dead was sleeping in my bed mum." Ron said angrily.

"He dose have a point Molly, let them stay." His dad told his mum. She nodded reluctantly.

"Before you integrate him can we know who everyone is." Lee asked.

Dumbledore quickly introduced everybody. The peg-legged auror was Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. A dark skinned Auror about his dads age was called Kingsley Shacklebolt. The youngest Auror a girl called Nymphadora Tonks. Percy recognises her, she was a Hufflepuff in Charlie's year, she was a metamorphmagus. The man in the tattered robes was called Remus Lupin.

* * *

"What is your name?" Moody asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." He replied his eyes glazed over.

"Are you an unregistered animagus with a rat as your form."

"Yes"

"Are you a pervert. Have you ever watched any of my children in an unsavory manner?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I watched Percy loose his virginity to a lovely young which last year. It was very exciting he didn't really know what to do but she was very pretty." Percy felt sick, all the colour drained from his face. Everyone around him looked angry or disgusted.

"How dare you watch one of my children you disgusting rat." his mother said in a deathly tone, she stepped forward and slapped Pettigrew across the face. She then walked over to him and hugged him right.

"We will be talking about this later, please tell me it wasn't a one night stand and that you used protection," she whispered but her voice carried to everyone.

"No, it was with my girlfriend Penelope, we've been together since the beginning of last year. We always use protection." Ge whispered embarrassed.

"Good I want to meet her." His mum said.

"How did you come to be Ron Weasley's pet rat." Dumbledore asked Pettigrew.

"Sirius Black tried to kill me and I escaped into the sewers. I went to the Weasley's so I'd be able to here news of the Dark Lord's return."

"Are you a supporter of Voldemort," Moody asked.

"Yes he is my master."

"Why did Sirius Black try to kill you?" Snape asked,

"Because I betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord."

Everyone gasped, Harry fell into a chair his legs giving out.

"Thats impossible, the Potters were under the Fidelius Charm, only the secret keeper could reveal their location and Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper." Dumbledore said.

"No, I was the Secret Keeper." Pettigrew cackled.

"Why did they make you the Secret Keeper?" Lupin asked.

"Remus my old friend. It was Sirius idea. He was Harry's godfather, James best friend and brother in all but blood. He knew that everyone would suspect him of being the secret keeper so he suggested that I be made the secret keeper instead. No one would suspect me and the Death Eaters would go after him. They knew there was a spy in the Order and suspected you because of you being a werewolf. What they didn't know was you were the most loyal. The Death Eaters had held you captive for three months and tortured you for hours each day yet you never gave a single secret out. When you escaped my master was angry but I was a loyal spy to him and told him the Potter's location." Everyone was either pale with disgust or red with anger at this.

"Remus you never told me you were held captive." Dumbledore said sadly.

"It wasn't the proudest moment of my life, I never broke but once I escaped I never wanted to relive the memories of being tortured for so long. I had nightmares for years afterwards. I just wanted to put it behind me, I never told anyone of my capture." Remus said shakily. His mum was silently crying and everyone else looked sad. Remus turned to Pettigrew with the coldest most hateful stare.

"You are not my friend. How dare you betray Lily and James. How dare you frame Sirius. He's been in Azkaban for 10 years for a crime you committed. Harry has been raised by muggles instead of his parents or Godfather." Remus spat at him, his eyes glowing amber.

"Sirius was put into Azkaban for killing 12 muggles." Tonks said her hair that was usually a vibrant Bubblegum Pink was a dull brown. She looked to be on the verge of crying. Charlie walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest.

"Who blew up the street killing the 12 muggles." Moody asked.

"I did," Pettigrew said.

"Sirius Black is innocent." Moody declared. Tonks burst into tears.

"Shush, it's okay Nymph." Charlie whispered soothingly.

"No it's not okay. First I get called to Hogwarts because a child has been abused only to find out it's my first cousin. I've met Draco twice before today, both times by accident when we have bumped into the Malfoys. My cousin was dead for over half an hour. He's 11 years old and his bastard of a father did this to him. Then I find out that my mums cousin Sirius is innocent and has been imprisoned in Azkaban with dementors for ten years. I was 9 when he was imprisoned. I didn't understand how he could do such crimes. He was like an older brother to me. He would visit every week and play games with me, he'd tell me stories and he was always cracking jokes. It broke my heart that he was an evil wizard. Now I learn he was framed by one of his best friends. Charlie he'll be mental by now, dementors do horrible things to a persons mind." She sobbed clinging to Charlie. He scooped her up and sat in a chair whilst she cried into his neck. Everyone was silent, the kids hadn't known about Draco and felt sorry for him. They couldn't imagine what Sirius has been through.

* * *

"Right we need to get to the Ministry. Kingsley, go arrest Lucius Malfoy, I'll take Pettigrew in. I will meet you in half an hour at the ministers office. He needs to be made aware of what has happened this evening. We need Sirius Black out of Azkaban and at St Mungo's. The minister won't be happy." Moody said waving his wand to put Pettigrew back to sleep. He levitated the man to the fireplace and called out "The Ministry of Magic". Kingsley climbed into the fireplace and called out; "Malfoy Manor."

"Might I suggest we all go to bed, you are welcome to stay in the castle. I dare say the next week is going to be very busy for all of us." Dumbledore said.

Everyone agreed and Dumbledore led the adults off to a guest wing they could stay in. The kids went back up to Gryffindor tower after being assured Hermione and Fred were alright.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

January of 1992 was not going well for Albus Dumbledore. It all started in the early hours of the morning on the 8th of the month.

Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin had been sat in his office discussing information Remus has learned over the last week about a pack of werewolves living in Glencoe. It was a pack of 15 werewolves led by an alpha called Jayden Marx. He had been turned after the last war and had quickly made his own pack. He had no loyalties to either side of the war. What concerned Albus was how close Glencoe was to Hogwarts. It was about 25 miles north of Hogwarts.

They had been winding down the meeting when Madam Pomfrey's hare patrons entered the room.

"Albus, fetch the Weasleys and some Auror's." it said. He had quickly stood up and sent his patrons off to the Weasleys and Moody instructing them to floo into his office. He had left Remus in his office to wait for the Weasley's and Moody to arrive. He had sent his patrons to Severus and Minerva telling them to meet him in the hospital wing.

When everyone had arrived Poppy had informed them that Hermione had found Draco Malfoy dying. She had brought him to the hospital wing. Poppy had told them that Draco had the worse injuries she had ever seen. There was evidence of physical violence from been repeatedly hit with a cane, he was covered in bruises and scars. He had been in septic shock. There was also evidence that he had been under the Cruciatus Curse. She told them he had crashed twice and that the second time she couldn't bring him back. She then told them how Hermione had pushed her aside and placed her hand over his heart and her hand had glowed gold. Hermione had passed out and Draco had awoken, still sick but no longer at risk of dying. She had given him a sleeping draught and had put Hermione into a bed when Fred Weasley had managed to apparate onto Hermione's bed. He had taken her hand and they had glowed gold, their magic in orbs above their heads as he fed his magic into her depleted core.

He had never seen anything like it before, you could feel the magic pulsating in the air.

Then to make matters worse the Weasley children, Lee Jordan and Harry Potter had come to the hospital wing with a man that was meant to be dead.

Peter Pettigrew, an ex-order member turned spy for Voldemort. He had confessed under the influence of Veritaserum to betraying the Potters and been their secret keeper. He had killed the 12 muggles that Sirius Black had been imprisoned in Azkaban for. He was an unregistered animagus who had been hiding out at the Weasley's waiting for the return of his Master.

Four hours later he was in the hospital wing collecting memories from Hermione. Both she and Fred had awoken perfectly fine. The only thing different was a light thin gold band around each of their left wrists. They had asked what they were and he had advised them to research them. The prophesy was clear not to inform them on their bond. He knew that the gold bands were the start of the soul bond forming but also knew it would take years for it to be completed.

He had taken Hermione's memory of finding Draco up to the point where Pomfrey was repeatedly shocking him. He had also taken the memory of Lucius hitting him at the station.

He had also got the memory from Poppy up to the point where she was about to stop shocking him. She also gave a written statement of all the injuries he had.

He had spoken to the Weasley children, Harry and Lee and made them swear not to mention soulbonds or anything they had seen in the hospital wing to anyone especially Hermione and Fred. He had made it clear they would be in danger if people found out.

He had taken Percy Weasley's memory of finding Pettigrew.

When Draco had awoken he had to be a witness to a mental health evaluation on the child before he was able to have his memories extracted. With some gentle prodding, Draco had admitted that his father had hit him since the age of five with a cane and that he had used the Cruciatus Curse on him for the first time over Christmas break when he had tried to stop him beating his mother. Draco had cried himself to sleep in the hospital bed.

* * *

He had taken all of the memories as well as his own to the Ministry of Magic. An emergency trial had been called he had showed the memories concerning both Draco's abuse and almost death as well as the memories of Peter Pettigrew.

Everyone had been disgusted at the treatment of Draco as well as the treatment of his Mother. Draco's memories showed how he had witnessed Lucius abuse her multiple times and how he had seen her be raped more than once by his father. One member of the jury was sick from watching the memories play out.

Minister Cornelius Fudge had declared it the worse case of child abuse and domestic violence he had ever seen. He sentenced Lucius to life in Azkaban.

He had then shown them the memories of Pettigrew. The room was appalled that an innocent man had been placed in Azkaban. Especially an innocent man who was Lord of the Ancient and most noble house of Black.

Pettigrew was sentenced to the Dementors kiss and it was ordered that Sirius be removed from Azkaban immediately and treated in St Mungos.

He had had to give a report of everything that had happened to the Daily Prophet so the following morning all of Wizarding England knew that Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban for domestic violence and child abuse. They also knew that Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater that framed Sirius Black. That he had been living as an Animagus with the Weasley's. They also knew that Lord Sirius Black was in St Mungo's after being freed from Prison.

Needless to say security was needed outside St Mungo's to stop people trying to get in to see Sirius and Draco had been placed in a private room of the hospital wing to stop gawking students trying to get to him. His mother had arrived at the castle and cried with relief that he was okay. Poppy had pulled her aside and insisted on treating any injuries she had. She ended up staying in a hospital bed next to her son for the next week whilst they both healed.

* * *

Three weeks later and Sirius was well enough for visitors. He had been kept in a coma since his release from prison. It had been decided that he, the minister and Remus would be the first to visit him.

When they arrived at the hospital they were led to a private room with two Auror's guarding the entrance. They entered and Albus was shocked at the sight of Sirius.

The Sirius he remembered from 10 years ago was a muscled handsome 22 year old who always had a mischievous sparkle in his eye and a sly smirk on his face. The Sirius that was sat on the bed was far two thin, his bones were visible, he looked much older than his age of 32. He didn't smirk or smile and there was no sparkle in his eyes.

"Padfoot," Remus gasped rushing forward to his friend.

"Moony, long time no see." Sirius said in a rasping voice.

"How are you doing Lord Black," Minister Fudge asked.

"Well I'm doing better than was expected, I'm on a lot of potions to help me gain weight and muscle tone. I can't really stomach food, you don't get fed food in Azkaban, it's a paste like substance you are given once a day to keep you alive. They are surprised I am sane, I think it's because of my animagus form. Dementors don't effect animals the way they do humans. It kept my mind relatively safe."

"Your an unregistered animagus that's illegal."

"Considering I've spent 10 years in Azkaban without trial for crimes I didn't commit I think you can forget about me not being registered. Register me if you want I'm a black dog that looks like a grim. You should be happy I'm not going after the Ministry for everything it's worth." Sirius said coldly.

"I, yes thank you for not suing us. I will get your form registered and you won't have any charges for it. Anything we can do to help you we will do." He said.

"I want full custody of my Godson Harry Potter. It was Lily and James wish that he be raised by me if anything happened to them. By the time summer comes, I will be back to full health. I am Lord of the Ancient and Nobel House of Black. Harry will want for nothing under my care." He said.

"That can be arranged provided that Harry's current guardians agree and Harry agrees." The minister said.

"Who's his current guardian?" Sirius asked.

"Lily's sister Petunia and her family." Albus spoke for the first time.

"Who on earth decided to place him there? Petunia hates magic. She's the muggle equivalent of a Death Eater. She treated Lily like dirt. Why not place him with Remus or Alice and Frank? What about Molly and Arthur? They would have all been better candidates for him." Sirius asked.

"I placed him with the only family he had left. We decided it would be better for him to grow up a normal child without everyone knowing who he was." Albus said.

"Sirius I applied for custody of Harry but the Ministry wouldn't allow a werewolf to have him. Alice and Frank were tortured into insanity. They are permeant residents of St Mungo's now. I know Molly and Arthur applied for him but they already have seven children and the ministry denied them. Almost everyone I know applied for him but they decided it would be best for him to be placed outside the Wizarding world. I have to agree with them. Everyone knows his name, there are children's books written about him. He got the chance to be a normal child instead of growing up a celebrity. I've spoke to him a few times over the past couple of weeks and he wants to meet you and live with you. His aunt and uncle were mean to him and his cousin bullied him. I've told him loads of stories about you and his parents. He can't wait to be allowed to visit you." Remus said smiling. Sirius smiled too, his first smile in 10 years.

"I'll get right on with the paperwork and he will be in your custody by the end of the academic year. If you need anything please feel free to contact me." The Minister stood and exited the room.

"He's a plonker isn't he." Sirius said.

"Yes he is Padfoot." Remus said.

"So what have I missed?" He asked at large. Remus and Albus shared a look.

"Tell me everything and stop looking so ominous at each other." He demanded. They preceded to tell him everything about the two prophecies, the inheritance parchments, Draco's near death and Hermione's and Fred's display of magic. Sirius was left shocked.

"So just like old times then, the Order battling Voldermort and children are the key to the end of the war. Great," he said darkly.

"Pretty much." Albus said.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note: Hi everyone thanks you for taking the time to read my story. Thank you for everyone that has reviewed so far. Reviews are helpful for me as a writer, its good to know peoples opinions good or bad. Let me know what you like about the story so far and want you to want to happen in future chapters of the story.

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Hermione had woken up the morning after healing Draco on a hospital bed wrapped in Fred's arms. Her head felt fuzzy and she wasn't really sure what had happened the previous night. She remembered going to the kitchens, she remembered finding Draco and she remembered him flatlining. After that, it got a bit fuzzy and she wasn't sure what had happened. She had no idea how she had ended up in a hospital bed or why Fred was in it with her.

"Freddie wake up," she said rolling to face him and gently running her hand through his messy ginger hair. His eyes fluttered open.

"Princess?" he asked in confusion.

"We are in the hospital wing, Fred. What are you doing here?"

"I don't really remember, my mind is fuzzy. What about you?"

"I'm not sure I went to the kitchen for a snack late last night. Fizzy is having twins that are due in April, she looked ready to pop. On my way back to the tower I found Malfoy, he was covered in scars, cuts and bruises. He's been abused by his father and from what I could see it looked like it had been happening for years. All of the cuts were infected, he was so out of it, he thought I was his mother. I took him to the hospital wing and he kept flatlining. I don't really know what happened after that my mind is fuzzy." she said.

"Damn I don't like him but no one deserves to be treated like that," Fred said.

They talked for a while longer and eventually fell back to sleep.

* * *

When they awoke later Professor Dumbledore was sat next to them.

"Good morning children," he said in a fatherly tone.

"Good morning Professor" they chorused together.

"What do you remember from last night?" he asked them.

"I remember finding Malfoy and bringing him here but don't remember anything after he flatlined," Hermione said.

"I remember waking up and knowing Hermione needed me but I don't remember anything after that," Fred said.

"I thought that would be the case, you both used a lot of magic last night. Miss Granger, you completely depleted your magical core. Mr Weasley, you shared your magic with Miss Granger. Sometimes when one uses too much magic it can make memories foggy, I expect they will become clear in time." He said.

"How did I drain my core?" she asked the headmaster.

"You saved Mr Malfoy's life. You have a very rare skill known as natural healing. Not many people have it but those that do can heal people by holding their hands over the injured person. You intrinsically know how to heal the sick or injured. As you get older the skill will develop and you will be able to heal more people and control it better. Because Mr Malfoy was so close to death, it drained you of your magic saving his life. If you hadn't of found him last night or healed him he would have died." Dumbledore said.

"I'm glad he is okay. Why do Fred and I have gold tattoos around our wrists," she asked.

"That is something I can't tell you it's better for you to learn yourself through research." He said his eyes twinkling.

He had then extracted her memories from the previous night and told them they could leave the hospital wing.

* * *

Hermione had sent Fred off and had instead slipped through the curtain to Draco's bed. She didn't want him to be alone when he woke up.

She sat in a chair for hours, observing his sleeping form. He was pale with dry tear tracks on his face. He still had purple and black bruises scattered across his skin. She sat watching him for hours until his eyes eventually fluttered open."

"Granger, " he said his voice scratchy.

"Here drink this, " she said pouring some water into a cup for him. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and drank the offered drink.

"What are you doing here Granger."

"I found you last night, you almost died. I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"We're not friends Granger."

"No, but we could be, none of your friends are here, are they? I've sat next to you all day. If I hadn't have found you last night you would have died." she said.

"Might have been better if I had," he whispered.

"Don't you dare say that Draco Malfoy, you've had a shitty life but you've survived, you're father can't hurt you anymore." She said.

"Yes, he can. He's powerful. He will find a way to hurt mother and me again." He said.

"No he won't, he will be locked away for life Draco," she said grabbing his hand.

"Granger thank you for saving me." He said smiling tentatively at her."

"Your welcome Draco." she smiled back.

* * *

Since that day Hermione had visited Draco in the hospital wing every day and they had slowly become friends. She had also met his mother who was nice to her which surprised her. It seemed that Draco's prejudice came from his father and without him in the picture he really didn't care that she was a muggleborn.

Many of the Slytherins hadn't bothered to visit him but; Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott had. They were both intelligent.

Blaise was Italian with a dark olive complexion, black curly hair and jade coloured eyes. He liked to joke and flirt, often saying phrases in Italian to get a blush from unsuspecting witches.

Theodore had a cream complexion, chocolate curls and sapphire blue eyes. He always had a book on him and he spoke in a quiet soothing tone. He was very shy but kind and polite.

Hermione had befriended both of the boys quickly. Many of the Gryffindors thought she was mental and had a bleeding heart. They couldn't understand how she could be friends with three Slytherins. Ron was the most outspoken against her new friendships. She had told them that she could have been a Slytherin and they backed off a bit. Fred and Harry have supported her new friendships and quickly became friends with the three Slytherins themselves. It wasn't uncommon to find Draco and Harry sat in the Great Hall laughing together, it was hard to believe they had been enemies just months before.

* * *

Soon February arrived and Hagrid had let slip that the Cerberus on the third-floor corridor was called Fluffy and it was one of many obstacles guarding something for Nicolas Flamel. Harry has recognised the name from a chocolate frog card and they had soon discovered that the philosophers stone was inside Hogwarts.

Valentine's Day had arrived and Fred had given her a teddy that held a heart with the words best friend on. She thought it was adorable. She had given him a prank product she had created that would turn people pink and every time they would say anything romantic heart-shaped bubbles would leave their mouths instead. He had got the house elves to slip it into the pumpkin juice at lunch.

Professor McGonagall had bought Harry a Nimbus 2000, the best broom in the world. During the first Quidditch match of the year against Slytherin, Harry's broom had been cursed, Hermione had seen Snape doing it and had set his robes on fire causing him to lose his concentration. Harry had caught the snitch in his mouth, he really was an excellent Seeker.

Harry had been a lot happier over the last few months; he had been exchanging letters with Sirius and Sirius would be his legal guardian by the end of the academic year. He'd never have to see his horrible relatives again. Hermione was really happy for him. Harry deserved to have a loving family.

Draco had also been exchanging Letters with Sirius. Sirius was now the head of the Black family and there weren't that many Blacks left. Sirius had two cousins Draco's mother Narcissa and her sister Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda had a daughter called Nymphadora. Sirius had reached out to them all as head of the family. They had all started to rebuild their family relationships. Sirius had helped Narcissa get divorced from her imprisoned husband. The family were going to meet up in the summer for a meal together. Draco was happy, the only family he had ever had was his mother and abusive father. He had no siblings and all his grandparents had died before he was born. He couldn't wait to meet his family officially.

After months of things going well, it was only a matter of time before something bad would happen...


	22. Chapter 22

_**Authors note: This is going to be another Letter chapter; detailing correspondence between February to May.**_

* * *

 _C_ _hapter: 22_

* * *

10/02/1992

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm not sure how much you know about me. I know Remus has talked to you a few times. My name is Sirius, and your parents made me your Godfather._

 _James was my best friend. He was like a brother to me. I ended up moving into Potter Manor with him and your grandparents the summer before my fifth year. Charlus and Dorea treated me like a second son. It was heart-breaking when they died of Dragon Pox during our seventh year._

 _James and I were always pulling pranks. Remus would try to rein us in but usually ended up being the mastermind behind our more spectacular pranks. In our sixth year, we turned the Great Hall into a swimming pool in the middle of lunch. We even put the giant squid in it from the lake. We called ourselves the Marauder's and your dad and I became Animagi, so we could run under the full moon with Remus when he transformed. Your dad's form was a stag and mine is a large black dog. We all had nicknames; Remus was Moony, your dad was Prongs, and I was Padfoot._

 _We created a map of the whole castle which shows where everyone is. Remus tells me the Weasley Twins currently have it. It is thanks to this map that I am now a free man. If your friends hadn't had spotted Pettigrew on the map, I would still be in prison unable to write to you._

 _Your mother was the brightest muggleborn of my generation. Your dad was in love with her from the moment he met her. He asked her out thousands of times throughout our years at Hogwarts, each time more elaborate than the next. Every time your mum said no. He almost had a heart attack when she said yes in our 5th year._

 _Once they were dating, they were inseparable, truly loved one another. Both of your parents were perfects, and in our seventh year, they were Head Boy and Head Girl. They both got straight O's in all their OWL's and NEWT's._

 _Your parents married straight out of Hogwarts at the age of 18. Your dad became an Auror and your mum a mediwitch. They both were very good at their jobs._

 _I was there the day Lily came home from the hospital and told James she was pregnant with you. They were both so happy. They were only 20 years old, and a war was happening all around them, but you were what they were fighting for, a happy future. James would talk to her stomach and nicknamed you his 'little Jellybean'._

 _You were born on August the 31st inside your parent's cottage in Godric's Hollow. It was the happiest day of their lives. James was so proud as he showed you off to Remus and me. You were a tiny little pink thing with your dad's messy black hair and your mums' emerald eyes. They were so besotted with you form the second you were born._

 _They only got just over a year with you, but it was the best time of their lives. They loved you so much. You were the happiest baby I've ever met. You never cried and always giggled. I bought you a baby training broom for your first birthday, and you were a natural on it. Lily scolded me for getting you a broom, but your dad laughed and said it was fine. You would whizz around the house chasing your mother's cat Midnight._

 _Your first word was Dad. You couldn't say Padfoot and would call me Paw-fo._

 _You don't know me and the memories I have of you were of a baby. You are now 11 and at Hogwarts. Remus tells me you are living with your aunt, uncle and cousin and they aren't the nicest people. I remember Petunia she was very anti-magic. In an ideal world, your parents would still be with us, and I'd have been your cool Godfather who taught you how to prank, but that isn't the case. I shouldn't have been in Azkaban; it was my responsibility to take care of you if anything happened to your parents. I have failed you Harry, and for that, I am exceedingly sorry._

 _I want to be in your life in whatever capacity you are most comfortable with. I'm willing to be your friend, uncle, godfather, father. Anything you need me to be I will be. You can also tell me to bugger off if you don't want me in your life if you want. I'd also like to offer to become your guardian if you want me to be, you would never have to go back to the Dursley's again. The minister has agreed to draw up the paperwork if you want to be in my care._

 _We've lost out on so many years together Harry, and I want to get to know you. What's your favourite food, colour, band? Who are you friends with? Do you have a familiar? What are your hobbies? There are so many things I should know, but I don't._

 _Feel free to ask me anything you want._

 _Love From_

 _Your Godfather_

 _Sirius Black_

* * *

12/ 02/1992

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _Thank you for writing to me, Remus told me all about you after we discovered that my friend's rat was an Animagus. It sounds like you were close to my parents, I wish I could remember them._

 _Thank you for sharing so many of your memories of them with me. I'd like to know more about them. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid have told me a bit about them._

 _I think that I would have liked growing up the son of a Marauder. The way Fred and George speak of you makes it sound like you were pranking legends. Half of Filch's rules and list of banned items is thanks to your group. They did have the Marauder's map but gave it to me. They said that it was only right that the son of a Marauder has the Marauder's Map. They keep trying to make me a prankster now. I'm avoiding them._

 _I'm an Animagus too. I thought it was normal to be one. I first turned into my kitten form when I was five. I got lost, and I was scared and cold in the woods. It was freezing, and I just turned. It was warmer with fur. It took two days for me to turn back. Afterwards, I could turn whenever I wanted._

 _When I arrived at Hogwarts, I expected everyone to be able to turn into an animal. Professor McGonagall is the only Animagus in the school I'm aware of though. In our first Transfiguration lesson, she showed us and told us it was difficult magic that less than ten animagi are registered within the United Kingdom._

 _I found a book on animagi in the library and it said to become an Animagus one must hold the leaf of a mandrake in their mouth for an entire month. The leaf is then used to make a complex potion. You then have to say the incantation 'Amato Animo Animato Animagus' while drinking the potion during a lightning storm._

 _I never did any of those things I just changed. I haven't told anyone. Ron's brother Charlie almost caught me when I was chasing a mouse in Ron's garden. I've been careful to limit my changes since finding out it wasn't normal._

 _I knew my dad was an Auror but had no idea my mum was a mediwitch. Did she really turn my dad down so many times?_

 _Maybe I'm so good at flying now because I learnt the skill when I was younger. I'm on The Quidditch team. I'm the youngest seeker in a century. My friend Hermione told me that my dad was on the team too. He played a chaser, didn't he? Did you play Quidditch?_

 _Yes, my family aren't kind. When home I do all the cooking and cleaning. I live in the cupboard under the stairs even though there is an empty guest room upstairs. Aunt Petunia hates magic, and her husband calls me 'freak' instead of my name. My cousin is a bully._

 _Sirius you haven't failed me, it isn't your fault you were framed. I blame Pettigrew for us been separated for so long. I want to get to know you and for you to be my guardian. I'm not how I'll view you let's start as friends and see how it goes._

 _I want to get to know you too. My favourite food is Beef stew. My favourite colour is green. I don't really listen to music, so I have no favourite band. I have lots of friends._

 _My best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger._

 _Ron and I became friends on the train to Hogwarts in September. He was my first friend ever. He is impressive at chess and very funny. I spent Christmas at his house his family is fantastic._

 _Hermione and I were initially acquaintances, Ron didn't really like her much because she's brilliant academically. We became friends with her on Halloween after rescuing her from a Mountain Troll that had got into the girl's bathroom; she was in. The three of us have been best friends ever since. I feel very protective over Hermione she's like my sister._

 _She's tiny, and I worry about her. She's wicked smart and would hex me if I ever said she was incapable of protecting herself. I've seen her angry, and it's frightening, her bushy hair sparks little lightning bolts. She's the kindest person you will ever meet though._

 _The sorting hat stalled for 45 minutes when sorting her, the longest sorting to ever take place. She said she has the qualities of all four houses. She's Gryffindors princess though._

 _Everyone in our house loves her but none as much as Fred Weasley. Honestly, half the school has bets on when they will get together. They are perfect for each other. I've bet 50 galleons that they will be dating by Valentine's Day of our third year._

 _I'm good friends with my other dorm mates; Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Neville loves herbology and is a bit forgetful. Seamus is Irish and has a knack of causing explosions and fires. Dean loves art and football._

 _I'm friends with all the members of the Quidditch team. Oliver Wood is the captain. He's the keeper and is obsessed with Quidditch. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet are all chasers_ _they are lovely girls. They like to mother me a bit because I'm the baby of the team. Fred and George Weasley are the Beaters and work in perfect sync to one another due to their twin bond. They can communicate without talking or looking at each other. They are both pranksters with their friend Lee Jordan who is the Quidditch commentator._

 _I'm friendly with Hannah Abbott who's a Hufflepuff and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw._

 _Recently I have become friends with Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. They are all Slytherins, and I hated Draco until last month. You've probably heard about his dad abusing him. Hermione was the one who found him. He almost died._

 _Hermione loves to help and befriend people, and she saw something good in Draco. She sat with him all week in the hospital wing as he slowly opened up to her. They became good friends. She, in turn, became friends with his two friends. She forced us all to be friends for her sake._

 _Every time we didn't act friendly her eyes would water. She's seriously good at playing on your emotions. In the end, we realised we had things in common and became friends. Ron's in denial that he is friends with Slytherins, but we all know he likes them._

 _I do have a familiar she's an owl called Hedwig, I'll send this letter off with her so that you can meet her._

 _I don't have any hobbies other than Quidditch. I can't wait for the first match at the end of the month._

 _I don't know what questions to ask you. Can you share more memories of my parents?_

 _Harry Potter_

* * *

15 /02/2018

 _Dear our baby Weasley brothers at Hogwarts,_

 _A lot has happened lately for us. We have both received job opportunities in the UK._

 _I have been promoted to a top-secret role working directly with my boss Harrold; he's the director of the bank. I've been spelled so I can't reveal what I'll be doing exactly, but I'm excited. -Bill_

 _I've been given a job as Head Dragon Keeper at the Welsh Reserve. It's a great opportunity, and the Reserve has received a lot of extra funding from the ministry, so we will be able to help more Dragons and extended the reserve. -Charlie_

 _This means the two of us will be around a lot more from now on. We are getting a flat in Diagon Alley to share. You guys will be welcome round whenever you want._

 _Did any of you do anything nice on Valentine's Day? Charlie went on a date with Nymphadora Tonks; he's quite smitten with her. -Bill_

 _She's my friend; it was an anti-Valentine meal we went on. -Charlie_

 _Sure, so I didn't walk into the living room of our parent's house where either of them or Ginny could find you to see both you and Miss Tonks half naked, snogging and she pinned to a wall? -Bill_

 _We are friends with benefits neither of us has time for a relationship. -Charlie_

 _I hate to break it to you little brother, but you are dating; you go out to dinner, the park and the cinema together. You exclusively sleep with each other. -Bill_

 _No. We are not, and our little brothers don't need to know about my sex life. We are meant to be asking about their Valentine's day. -Charlie_

 _Right you are. Now I know mum gave you an embarrassing talk after discovering that you are sexually active with the lovely Miss Clearwater Percy, but people can get a bit heated and forget to take precautions during this time of the year. Now, this isn't just for Percy; we know George is dating Miss Johnson. Fred, as far as we are aware you aren't seeing anyone and Ron you are probably too young to be into anyone yet. But it's good to have this information for when you are ready to have sex. -Bill_

 _What Bill is trying to say is if you are sexually active there is a chance you could make a baby, and we are too young to be uncles. Use the contraception charm and make sure your partner is on the contraception potion. For the charm hold your wand to your partner's stomach and say 'contreptus'. The hospital wing has the contraception potion. -Charlie_

 _If you've had sex yesterday and forgotten to use, precautions go to the hospital wing right now and get a morning after potion for your partner. -Bill_

 _As we said before we don't want to be uncles yet. - Charlie_

 _And none of you is ready to be a father. -Bill_

 _Now let us know how your valentines went, did any of you go on a date to Hogsmeade? -Charlie_

 _Hopefully, they didn't go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. If they did, I feel sorry for them. No one should be assaulted by that much pink. Its nightmare inducing. -Bill_

 _It really is, I once went with a girl I dated in my fifth year, I had flashbacks for months. The place had real Cupid's flapping about the place, and there were so many flowers, the scent of them gave me a migraine that lasted for days. -Charlie_

 _Anyhow, we've talked for far too long. We hope you are all well. Message us about anything if you need us._

 _Love you all_

 _Bill and Charlie_

* * *

 _16/02/1992_

 _Dear older brothers,_

 _Charlie your sex life sounds fascinating. -Fred_

 _Really against the living room wall of the Burrow. -George_

 _What would mum say if she knew? -Fred_

 _Naughty, naughty Charlie-bear. -George_

 _You don't need to worry about becoming uncles. Neither of us is sexually active._

 _I had a date at the Three Broomsticks with Angelina. The most we did was kiss each other. -George_

 _I gave Hermione a Teddy Bear, and she helped me prank everyone. She developed a product that turns people pink, and when they tried to talk about romantic stuff, heart-shaped bubbles came out of their mouths instead. She's a genius. -Fred_

 _Love_

 _Fred and George_

* * *

 _20/02/1992_

 _Dear Bill and Charlie,_

 _Your new jobs sound fascinating. Congrats on getting them._

 _I did not need to know so much about Charlie's sex life._

 _Penelope and I spent Valentine's Day going around the shops in Hogsmeade, and we then had a picnic in a clearing just outside of the village._

 _Don't worry about becoming uncles, Penelope is on the potion, and I always use the charm._

 _Everything is going great at Hogwarts._

 _Love Percy_

* * *

 _22/02/1992_

 _Dear Charlie and Bill,_

 _I never wanted to know anything that was in your previous letter. Sex is gross! I'm not having sex. Congratulations on your new jobs._

 _Love_

 _Ron_

* * *

 _28/02/1992_

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Sorry for taking so long to reply to your last letter I was doing some research on why you can transform into an Animagus without the ritual, spells and potions that is the norm when becoming an Animagus. I also wanted to get you some photos of your parents. Enclosed is a photo album of your parents throughout Hogwarts and up until your 1st birthday._

 _I found out that it's very rare, but some people have a natural ability to transform into an Animagus. Usually, these people are powerful magically. I wouldn't advertise your ability to transform it could help you if you are ever in a sticky situation. I understand you not wanting to stand out so much. It must be difficult everyone knowing who you are. You can let your friends know though._

 _I'm glad Fred and George gave you the map. It's your birthright. Get up to mischief with it. Don't avoid the twins let them teach you to prank._

 _I'm glad you want me to be your guardian. I've informed the minister, and he is sorting it all out, you won't ever go back to your aunt and uncle again. I'm not sure where we will live. Both the Potters and Blacks have properties all over the world. We could go around them all and find one that we both like or we could go house hunting and see something new, whatever you want._

 _Your friends all sound lovely. You talk about Hermione a lot. A hat stall that long probably means she is a very powerful witch. Over the summer you should invite her over. I'd love to meet someone who is so important to you. As your soon to be guardian, I should probably tell you off for betting so much, but I'll let it slide. She and Fred must be close if you are willing to bet that much that they will get together._

 _Hedwig is a lovely owl. Your dad had a snowy owl called Storm._

 _Yes, your dad was a chaser on the Gryffindor team, and I was a beater. We won the Quidditch cup four years in a row. Your dad was also captain of the team during our final two years at Hogwarts. Your dad was scouted to play professionally but turned them down to be an Auror._

 _Your mum was amazing at charms and Transfiguration. McGonagall wanted her to do an Apprenticeship in transfigurations and become a master. She had a calling to heal and instead did an apprenticeship under Madam Pomfrey before getting a job at St Mungos._

 _Let me know how the first Quidditch match went. Sorry I couldn't be there to see it. I'm not allowed out of St Mungos yet._

 _Love Sirius_

* * *

 _04/03/1992_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _My second term at Hogwarts has been Hectic._

 _I've made three new friends after something dreadful happened. Draco Malfoy, I've mentioned him in previous letters. He was a rude bully. Well, he isn't anymore. I found him sick. He had been abused by his father and was using concealment charms to hide his injuries. He was in septic shock when I found him. He almost died. His dad is now in prison. I stayed with him and eventually he talked to me and told me about his past it is horrible. We are friends now. I wish we could have been friends without him being in the situation he was in though. He's closer to Harry than he is me._

 _Honestly, if you had asked me at Christmas if Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter could be friends, I would have sent you to the hospital for a psych evaluation. I'm excellent friends with Draco's friends Theo and Blaise. Theo is soft-spoken and likes books we work together in the library. Blaise is Italian and a terrible flirt. Always spouting off to girls in Italian he is; 'sei bello', 'ti amo', 'Ti amo piccola'. It's hilarious girls' years older than us fall for his charm._

 _I'm top of the class in all my subjects, and I can do stuff that others can't. Magic comes easily to me. I've been practising 7th-year charms and finding them easy. It isn't normal, and I'm scared._

 _I healed Draco. Professor Dumbledore says I'm a natural healer; it means I know intrinsically how to treat the sick without having any training._

 _I've also been practising wandless magic in an empty classroom each night, and I'm good at it. I'm good at elemental magic. I've been working on controlling; Earth, Air, Sea, Forest, Fire, Light, Darkness, Ice, Thunder, Plants, lightening and Metal. So far, I've mastered Earth, Air and Plants and Ice._

 _I'm scared of myself. Adult wizards struggle with wand-less magic and People haven't been able to control the elements as I can in thousands of years. I'm scared to tell the teachers or my friends I don't want to be treated differently._

 _On Valentine's Day Fred gave me a Teddy Bear. I think I like Fred my tummy flutters when he is around._

 _Harry's godfather Sirius was falsely imprisoned in the wizard prison Azkaban. The man who really committed the crimes was caught and admitted under a truth potion that he had done everything Sirius was in prison for. Sirius is going to be Harry's legal guardian. I've never seen Harry so happy, he's been exchanging letters with Sirius and learned a lot about his parents. He will never have to go back to his horrible Aunt and Uncle again._

 _I've got to get to charms class. I hope you are all okay._

 _Love Hermione_

* * *

 _05/03/1992_

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _Our Daughter Hermione has written to us and is fearful of her abilities. She can do 7th-year spells and is good at wand-less and elemental magic. She is too scared to tell her professors or friends because apparently, it isn't normal. Please, may we have a meeting with you to discuss Hermione._

 _Regards_

 _Mr and Mrs Granger_

* * *

06/03/1992

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Granger,_

 _I will arrive at your house this evening at 7 pm to discuss what I know about Hermione's abilities._

 _Regards_

 _Professor Dumbledore_

* * *

07/03/1992

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Professor Dumbledore visited us this evening and assured us you shouldn't be worried about your abilities. You are a very powerful witch who is destined to do great things. He told us lots of things many of which we are not allowed to reveal to you. You are terrific Hermione, and we are so proud of you.,_

 _We are sorry to hear about your friend Draco; it is lucky you found him when you did. Thank heavens his father is in prison no child should be abused by one of the people that should take care of them._

 _Good to hear about Harry. We were going to inform social services of his aunt and uncles miss treatment of him, but now we don't have to. Hopefully, he and his godfather will be very happy together._

 _Our little girl has her first crush. Your dad wants to meet Fred to give him a talk on how to treat his little girl._

 _Love you_

 _Mum and Dad_

* * *

08/03/1992

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I have recently visited your parents about the concerns you have over your advanced magical ability. I'd like for you to come to my office every night at 8 pm for private training. You are a very powerful witch, and I'll help you to control your new abilities. My password is lemon drops._

 _Regards_

 _Professor Dumbledore_

* * *

10/03/1992

 _Dear mum and Dad,_

 _You were a bit vague in your last letter. What do you mean I'm destined for great things, the sorting hat said something similar? Why can't you tell me everything Professor Dumbledore said?_

 _Professor Dumbledore has offered to train me privately. I'm not allowed to tell the other students. I think they will become suspicious when I leave for two hours every night at the same time._

 _Dad, please don't embarrass me in front of Fred._

 _Love Hermione_

* * *

12/03/1992

 _Dear Sirius_

 _Thank you for the photo album of my parents. I've never seen pictures of them before. All I knew was that I looked just like my dad but had my mother's eyes._

 _The first Quidditch match of the year was excellent. We played against Slytherin. It was a dirty game. The Slytherins cheated at every turn. Someone cursed my broomstick. Hermione suspects Professor Snape because she saw him maintaining eye contact with me while muttering under his breath. She set his robes on fire, and my broom started to work correctly again. I caught the snitch in my mouth. We won. The final score was_ _170 points to Gryffindor and 60 Points to Slytherin. We had a celebratory party in our common room._

 _Do I own properties? I had no idea. How do I find out what properties I own? I don't mind where we live. Somewhere in the country might be nice or by the sea._

 _I'm sorry you are still in the hospital. Professor Dumbledore said I couldn't meet you until you are better. I can't wait to meet you._

 _Love_

 _Harry_

* * *

12/03/1992

 _Snivellus,_

 _You greasy haired prick, how dare you to curse Harry's broom, Lily would be ashamed of you!_

 _Black_

* * *

13/03/1992

 _Black,_

 _You deranged dunderhead. I was casting a counter curse. We are unsure who was cursing his broom. I would never harm Lily's child._

 _Snape_

* * *

17/03/1992

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm glad you won your first Quidditch match. It sounds like quite a game. Catching the snitch in your mouth must have taken great skill. Your dad was obsessed with a snitch. He carried it around with him everywhere and would release it and catch it before it went too far. He could easily have been a great seeker but preferred to be a chaser._

 _Over the summer we will go to Gringotts and find out what properties you own. Living by the sea or in the countryside sounds like a good idea._

 _Snape insists he was casting a counter curse. Be wary of him; I've never liked him. He and your mum were friends once though. They knew each other as kids before Hogwarts, and we're best friends until the middle of our 5th year. He hated your dad._

 _I can't wait to meet you._

 _Love Sirius_

* * *

20/03/1992

 _Dear Bill and Charlie,_

 _I'm worried about Hermione. Every day at 7:35 Pm she leaves the common room. She claims she goes to the library, but I've checked, and she isn't going there. I tried following her, but she disillusioned herself and charmed her feet to be silent. Harry won't let me check the map. He thinks it's wrong to invade Hermione's privacy. I'm going mental worrying about what she's up to. What should I do?_

 _Fred_

* * *

22/03/1992

 _Fred,_

 _Harry is right, give Hermione her privacy. If she needs help, she will come to you. She's probably going off to read somewhere. Everyone needs a break sometimes._

 _Bill and Charlie_

* * *

01/04/1992

 _Dear Fred and George,_

 _Happy Birthday, I cannot believe you are 14 today. My little troublemakers. Your dad and I hope you have a fantastic day. Attached are some gifts we think you will like._

 _Love you both so much_

 _Mum_

* * *

01/04/1992

 _To Freddie and Georgie,_

 _Happy Birthday. I miss you guys. Cause lots of mischief today. Owl me all about it. I thought I'd send you something I know you will appreciate; a toilet seat._

 _Have a great day_

 _Love_

 _Ginny_

* * *

01/04/1992

 _Dear our troublesome pranksters,_

 _Happy Birthday. Enclosed is a selection of pranking products perfect for twins who happen to be born on April's Fools day. Cause mayhem today and have fun. Get Snape and Filch for us._

 _Love_

 _Bill and Charlie_

* * *

04/04/1992

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Thank you for our birthday gifts. We love the new pyjamas they are so soft, and the brownies and flapjacks were delicious. We had a fantastic birthday, we pulled pranks on everyone and Hermione, and Lee gave us a surprise party in the common room._

 _We hope you are well_

 _Love_

 _Fred and George_

* * *

04/04/1992

 _Hey Gin-Gin,_

 _Well done on sending us a toilet seat. We are proud to call you our little sister. You take after us. We had a great birthday. As is our tradition of we pulled pranks on everyone, mayhem ensued. Not a single person was spared; the Hufflepuffs were turned into dwarfs, Ravenclaws became owls, Slytherins became slugs, and Gryffindor's were dyed every colour of the rainbow. We turned Snape into a bat and turned Dumbledore into the muggle musician Elvis. We had the house elves sneak our products into different foods. Random people were bursting into song, telling their secrets and dancing jigs. We indeed had an amazing prank-filled day._

 _In the evening Hermione and Lee surprised us with a birthday party in the common room. There were lots of balloons that Lee had charmed to pop randomly, splattering people with paint or covering them with glitter. Hermione baked us a cake which turned everyone who ate it invisible. The effects took a full day to wear off, so the whole of Gryffindor got into mischief for the next 24 hours. It was wicked._

 _Hope you aren't too board Gin, we are attaching some trick sweets. Have some fun testing them on Mum, Dad, Bill and Charlie._

 _Love from_

 _Fred and George_

* * *

04/04/1992

 _Dear Bill and Charlie,_

 _Thank you for the pranks you sent us we put them to good use. We had an amazing birthday. We pranked everyone. We have enclosed some photographs of the mayhem we caused it was our best birthday yet. As requested, we pranked both Snape and Filch. We turned Snape into a bat, and we gave Filch a potion that only allowed him to compliment people. It was hilarious Filch was bright red, and the students were terrified; turns out they don't want to be told things like 'your hair is pretty' or 'you are amazing at flying'. Who knew?_

 _The Hufflepuffs were turned into dwarfs, Ravenclaws became owls, Slytherins became slugs and Gryffindor's were dyed every colour of the rainbow. We also put trick sweets in the food and on tables. McGonagall was turned into a lion._

 _In the evening Hermione and Lee surprised us with a birthday party in the common room. There were lots of balloons that Lee had charmed to pop randomly, splattering people with paint or covering them with glitter. Hermione baked us a cake which turned everyone who ate it invisible. The effects took a full day to wear off, so the whole of Gryffindor got into mischief for the next 24 hours. It was wicked. The other houses hated it. It was a bit difficult to navigate as well as we would bump into the other invisible Gryffindor's._

 _Hope you are all well_

 _Love_

 _Fred and George_

 _P.S. the glitter that exploded from this letter is bewitched to quadruple in quantity every hour and will double if you try to banish it. Good luck removing it, it's a flat warming gift from us._

* * *

05/04/1992

 _Dear Andy,_

 _It has been a long time since we last spoke, I hope you, Ted and Nymphadora are well. I'd very much like for you to come and visit me, in the hospital, the Healers won't release me, and I'm bored the only people who I like that have visited me were Albus and Remus._

 _I want to reunite our family; Narcissa has suffered greatly at the hands of her husband as has her child. As the new head of the family after the passing of my dear old mother, I'm making changes to the House of Black._

 _The first change I am making is to reinstate you into the family; you were disowned when you married Ted but no more. You are my family, and as such you and your family will have full access to the Black vaults and properties._

 _As head of the family, I can demand a marriage annulment for any family member if the terms of their marriage contract were not met. I have looked over the contract of Narcissa and Lucius, and he has violated multiple clauses in the contract. I am going to write Narcissa and ask if she would like me to do this for her, I doubt she will want to remain a Malfoy after what he did to her and her child. I'm going to offer that she changes her name back to Black and that she and Draco be under my protection. Draco is now head of the Malfoy family, and he is going to need help with all the business, financial and political elements that come with being the head of such a family. I'm going to offer him assistance._

 _I'd also like to instate a mandatory family meal at least twice a month; we should all get to know each other again, we've lost out on a lot of years. Also, I need female assistance, both you and Narcissa are mothers; I am now the legal guardian of my godson Harry and have no idea how to be a guardian to an eleven-year-old. Hell, I don't even know how to care for myself._

 _Eagerly awaiting your response_

 _Sirius_

* * *

07/04/1992

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I am so happy you are innocent of the crimes you were imprisoned for, I couldn't believe that my sweet baby cousin could do such heinous acts. I insisted to the minister that there must have been a mistake and that you would never betray the Potters, but he wouldn't listen to me. Nymphadora was heartbroken when you were imprisoned; she looked up to you as an older brother._

 _Both Ted and Nymphadora are doing well. Ted has a job in the Accidental magic reversal squad. He mainly fixes and covers up magic performed by young muggleborns._

 _Nymphadora is doing very well. She attended Hogwarts where she was sorted into Hufflepuff. She hates been called 'Nymphadora' and insists that people call her either 'Dora' or 'Tonks'._

 _She is just as clumsy now as she was as a child, she is always tripping over the air or bumping into things. She is 19 now and has been out of Hogwarts for nearly two and a half years. She turns twenty in a months' time; I can't believe it._

 _She did well in her OWLs and her NEWTs; ended up getting nine O's and three E's for her OWLs and got 10 O's and two E's for her NEWTs. She's an Auror; I guess she gets that from you; you're the only Auror she had known. I think one of the reasons she went into that line of work was so that she could have access to your files, she never truly believed you were guilty._

 _She has a flat in Hogsmeade and is seeing a lovely boy; Charlie Weasley. They were good friends in Hogwarts and reconnected the night that Pettigrew was found at Hogwarts, he was there to see one of his siblings, and she was called there on Auror business due to Draco's abuse._

 _Dora was distraught when she visited me the day after everything happened; Draco died more than once and had to be shocked back to life. She couldn't understand how someone could do such a thing to a child. She felt protective over him because they are cousins, but they don't know each other. She didn't know if he'd want her with him or not._

 _She was also distraught because she was worried about how you'd be mentally and physically after so long surrounded by dementors. I'm glad they haven't left you soulless, from what the papers say you are malnourished but fully there cognitively._

 _I think it's a splendid idea for the remaining members of our family to get to know one another. You don't need to give us access to the vaults though; we make enough money to support ourselves._

 _I've wanted to reach out to Narcissa for months but wasn't sure how to go about it. It was my duty as her older sister to protect her, but I failed. I was the one that was meant to marry Malfoy, Narcissa was given my marriage contract after Ted, and I eloped. She was raped and abused because I ran away and married the man I love._

 _Every time I saw her over the years, her eyes held less life, and she was colder, more closed off. I didn't do anything though. I hope she accepts your help and gets an annulment._

 _I think Draco would appreciate your help been made the head of the family at 11 can't be easy. He won't know how to do anything that needs to be done._

 _Mandatory family meals, I can get behind that, I'd like to get to know my nephew and Harry. Don't worry about the guardian thing, everyone struggles to raise kids, but it will get easier as time goes by. Get to know him, let him know you are there and everything else will be okay. If in doubt you can always ask me questions or send Harry to his Auntie Andy._

 _I'm a healer at St Mungo's; I work on the children's ward. I have been trying to visit you for weeks, but the Auror's won't let me in. Tell them your cousin will be visiting you at lunch today and every other day until the day you are discharged. I will bring you some homemade stew and chocolate cake._

 _See you at lunchtime_

 _Love_

 _Andy_

* * *

10/04/1992

Dear Narcissa,

I'm writing to _try and mend our broken family. I am now head of the house of Black, and I would like to make it something we can be proud of. You, me and Andromeda are the only ones of our generation who aren't dead or imprisoned. Previous generations have messed up our family; your parents forced you into an abusive marriage, and they encouraged Bellatrix to become a Death Eater and a deranged psychopath. Andromeda fled and married a muggleborn and was disowned for falling in love. Regulus was handed over to the Dark Lord on a silver platter by my parents and lost his life because of it. I was disowned before I even came of age. We should not let their decisions or actions rule our futures._

 _I know you don't believe in all the blood purist bullshit our parents' generation did, you were friends with Lily at school, she told me that you had been paired together in Potions and ended up working together in the back of the library. She said at; first, you were standoffish but after a few weeks you let your hair down, and you became good friends. Welcome to the blood traitor Black's club cousin._

 _As head of the family, I have reinstated Andromeda and her daughter into the family. I also want to give you the option to have your marriage annulled and let you retake your birth name. You are family Cissa, and I look after my family. You have full access to the Black vaults and properties. I want to get to know you and Draco. Andromeda does too, she's wanted to reach out to you for a while but wasn't sure how. You and your son should not have had to go through anything that you have had to. You have the full protection of house Black._

 _I'd also like to offer to help Draco with all his responsibilities as head of the Malfoy family. I remember a bit of my training from when I was a kid, but Remus is helping me to sort through everything. Draco and I could work together and make two of the darkest families good and well respected._

 _I'd like for you to come to see me at lunchtime one day, Andy has been the last three days, and it has been wonderful catching up with her. It's lonely in the hospital._

 _I want to help you Cissa. Also, I need help, I'm the guardian of an 11-year-old boy and have no idea what I'm meant to do._

 _Sirius_

 _P.s it is mandatory for you to attend a family meal at least twice a month._

* * *

15/04/1992

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I debated whether I should reply to your letter but decided that I need more family. It has been a difficult decade, and the only light in it has been my Draco. He deserves to know a loving family. You are right our parents' generation messed up ours, and we should do what we can to ensure that our children's generation doesn't meet the same fate._

 _Lily was my friend at Hogwarts, she was very kind and one of the only people I could truly be myself around. I would be honoured to help you raise Harry; I met him once when he was six months old, he and Draco had a secret play date while Lily and I had lunch together. He was such a cute happy baby. It was horrible what happened to his family; they did not deserve it._

 _I want to accept your offer to have my marriage annulled, the only good thing that came out of it was Draco. I do not wish to be a Malfoy any longer. You and Andy were so brave standing up for what you believed in, its time I did the same. Let's make the Black name something to be proud of._

 _I haven't told Draco that he is head of the Malfoy family, I didn't have the heart to burden him with such responsibility. Both Him and Harry are Heads of two of the wealthiest families in Wizarding England. I imagine you will be helping Harry with his duties; you can teach Draco a long side him. Feel free to write to him and get to know him._

 _I miss Andy ever so much; I'll join both of you for lunch tomorrow, does it counts as one of the mandatory family dinners?_

 _Love_

 _Cissa_

* * *

20/04/1992

 _Dear Fred and George,_

 _Please tell us how to get rid of the glitter, it covers our whole flat and is now above knee height._

 _Bill and Charlie_

 _P.S your birthday pranks were awesome, we've framed some of the photos and put them on our wall._

* * *

21/04/1992

 _Dear Bill and Charlie,_

 _We honestly thought that you would have cracked and asked for help a lot sooner. To get rid of the glitter you need to say, 'Glitter be gone' in French; 'paillettes être parti'. Good luck with the pronunciation. Did you know that Hermione's of French descent and speaks the language fluently? Such a helpful girl she is._

 _Love Fred_

* * *

30/04/1992

 _Dear Harry and Draco,_

 _I am writing to the two of you as head of the House of Black rather than as a godfather or first cousin once removed as I am in Draco's case. Very official I know I'm almost proud of myself. I've already ruined it haven't I?_

 _Basically, it is my job to teach you to be proper wizards, so you can rule your family dynasty's and take your seats on the Wizengamont. I failed in my training when I ended up getting disowned by my mother. I don't want to groom you to be stuck up perfect 'purebloods' the way my parents tried to groom me._

 _The three of us are heads of the three wealthiest families in our society; the Potters were a light family so Harry we won't need to do much for you other than get your estates and businesses in order. For Draco and me, however, we are going to have to do a lot to make our family's respectable once more. Both our families were dark; we own a lot of dark evil items that need destroying, we need to distance ourselves from shadier members of society and a lot of our businesses will need to be shut down because I do not doubt that many of them will be illegal._

 _We will have to do weekly 'lessons' over the summer so you can both learn what you oversee and learn how to deal with politics. Remus and I will try to make it fun, but unfortunately, it is all very boring._

 _Neither of you can sit on the Wizengamont until you are seventeen, but you can appoint someone who is of age to voice your opinions on matters of the court._

 _Draco your mother's marriage has been annulled, and she has retaken the name of Black. We are all going to be a family along with your Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted and cousin Nymphadora. You will both get to meet everyone in the summer and will attend mandatory family meals with everyone. Your mother and I have also decided that marriage contracts are outdated and that you can find yourself someone who you love; regardless of blood status. Your father was in talks with the Parkinson's to arrange a marriage between you and their daughter Pansy, we have put an end to this. Be free and find love._

 _If either of you has any questions or want to talk to someone owl me. We are a family._

 _Love Sirius_

 _P.S. tell me about quidditch who's in the lead for the cup._

* * *

05/05/1992

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _You defiantly failed at being serious and official in the last letter, all the head of house stuff sounds incredibly dull but if I must do it, I will. - Harry_

 _It's nice to hear from you Mr Black; I'm happy that mother is no longer married to that monster, I will work with you to make the Malfoy name something to be proud of. - Draco_

 _Draco explained what the Wizengamont was to me and I think it would be good for you or one of the Weasleys to represent my seat. – Harry_

 _My mum can represent me on the Wizengamont. – Draco_

 _We both think that family meals would be good, we look forward to meeting everyone. – Harry_

 _The Quidditch season is going well we are halfway through the season. Three matches have been played so far, and the results were;_

 _Gryffindor_ _vs_ _Slytherin_ _170/60_

 _Hufflepuff_ _vs_ _Ravenclaw_ _90/200_

 _Slytherin_ _vs_ _Hufflepuff_ _150/180_

 _We still have three games left;_ _Gryffindor_ _Vs_ _Ravenclaw_ _,_ _Slytherin_ _vs_ _Ravenclaw_ _and_ _Gryffindor_ _vs_ _Hufflepuff_ _. Hufflepuff is currently in the lead with 270 points, and Slytherin is in second place with 210 points. Both have played two games so anyone could win. Our match against Ravenclaw is in a weeks' time, and Oliver has got us practising for two hours each night. - Harry_

 _We must go to potions now_

 _Harry and Draco_

* * *

10/05/1992

 _FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY,_

 _DON'T SEND TRICK SWEETS TO YOUR SISTER. YOUR DAD TURNED INTO A WEASEL, AND BILL A TEAPOT. CHARLIE WOULDN'T STOP TELLING THE TRUTH. I ENDED UP HAVING TO GIVE YOUR SISTER THE BIRDS AND THE BEES TALK BECAUSE HE INFORMED THE WHOLE TABLE THAT HE 'LOVED HAVING SEX IN THE MORNING' WHEN I ASKED HIM WHY HE WAS SO HAPPY. YOUR GREAT AUNT MURIEL WAS AT THE MEAL, AND SHE WAS NOT HAPPY ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE TURNED PURPLE. YOU KNOW HOW RUDE SHE CAN BE. MY HAIR TURNED INTO SNAKES. YOU ARE BOTH IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME!_

 _MUM_

* * *

11/05/1992

 _Dear Fred and George,_

 _The chaos that your inventions cause delights us to no end. Ginny slipped sweets into everyone's drinks. It really lighted up a horrid meal, Muriel was there being her usual snarky self;_

 _'Ginny, you must be more ladylike, that slouch will cause you to become a hunch back',_

 _'Arthur when are you going to get a proper job, your muggle obsession is making your family destitute',_

 _'William, you look like a hooligan with that earing',_

 _'_ _Charles girls don't want to marry someone with such a dangerous job',_

 _'Molly, you could have done so much better you were such a pretty smart thing, but instead you married bellow you and are nothing but a brood mare'._

 _I know mum sent an angry howler to you both, but I think secretly she was relieved that the pranks happened. It got Muriel to leave early. Ginny took pictures of the chaos she caused it really was something, me a teapot, Dad a weasel, mum with a head of snakes, Muriel Purple and Charlie blurting out the truth. It was hilarious; I have a stomach ache from how much I laughed. Charlie is still telling the truth, Tonks loves it; she keeps asking him questions, and he has no choice but to answer._

 _You boys keep up the pranking, one day you will own the best jokes shop in the world and kids will be going to you so that they can prank their friends._

 _Thanks for the laughter_

 _Bill_

 _P.S. we eventually managed the pronunciation and got rid of the glitter._


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors note: sorry for not updating quicker I've been very distracted reading some amazing fanfiction stories by ShayaLonnie who has fast become my favourite author to read. So far I've read Presque Toujours Pur and The Debt of Time. Both are fantastic fanfiction stories that are well thought out and just simply phenomenal. I recommend both stories to anyone who likes Harry Potter Fanfiction. I cannot wait to read other stories by ShayaLonnie.**

 **Some of this chapter has copied text from philosophers stone. Anything you recognise belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter: 23

* * *

Hermione had been doing two-hour lessons, five times a week with Professor Dumbledore since the beginning of March. In these lessons, the Professor had been helping Hermione control her magic. He had told her that she was the most powerful student he had ever taught, more powerful than he had been at her age. Hermione was scared of the strength of her magic initially, but Professor Dumbledore taught her to respect her powers and abilities. Once she respected her magical strength and skills she could control them he had told her.

She found Wand-less magic easy; she had already been using it in private since before the Christmas Holidays. She could easily levitate items and summon them to her. Dumbledore helped her to cast other more complex spells with wand-less magic. Each week he taught her a different spell. Hermione could now cast; Alohomora, Lumos, Expelliarmus, Finestra, Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, and Wingardium Leviosa all without the use of her wand. They were mainly first year and second-year spells, but Dumbledore said she was learning remarkably well for someone so young. She could even perform them non-verbally which wasn't taught to students until NEWT level.

He also taught her more complex spells that older students learnt such as warding charms and defensive magic. She was very good at defensive magic, and Dumbledore had said she had a natural talent for it. She still needed her wand for these spells though and could only cast a handful of defensive spells without speaking.

She was learning to cast a Patronus so far she had only got a silver whisp, but Dumbledore said she was sure to get it soon enough.

Twice a week he would have her partake in duelling so she could put her spells into practice. For her duels, he enlisted the help of three Aurors; Moody, Shaklebolt and Tonks. She was quite good at duelling at least for a beginner. She hadn't yet beaten any of the three Aurors, but she managed to hold her own against them for a while until they got the upper hand. Her record was 32 minutes against Tonks. After all, they had years of experience plus a more extensive repertoire of spells to their advantage.

The thing she loved most about her lessons was learning to control Earth and Elemental magic. She no longer went to the club that taught them as she far supposed everyone in the school with her abilities. Professor Dumbledore had spent many years mastering the element of Sea (water). For one of her lessons, he had taken them to a large lake in the middle of nowhere to show her what he could do with the power. It had been a fantastic experience, he had raised all the water out of the lake and could mould it to his bidding, he had separated it into individual particles, so it looked like billions of diamonds in the sky. He had also controlled it into the shape of a Phoenix that had flown through the air.

He had shown her how advanced he was with the element to give her an idea of what she would one day be able to do. Where Dumbledore had mastered one element, Hermione was experiencing the ability to control multiple elements.

So far she had experienced the ability to control; Earth, Air, Sea, Forest, Fire and Plants.

The element of Earth allowed her to draw minerals from the earth in their crystalline form. She had so far managed to pull; Corundum, Quartz, Amethyst and Fluorite from the earth. Dumbledore had told her that the Element of Earth was an excellent skill to master for alchemy studies as you could draw rare minerals from the ground. So far she could only pull the minerals in small quantities and shape them into basic shapes such as a that of a cat or a mouse. Each time she practised, she could draw more and wiled it into more complicated structures. Professor Dumbledore said that those that mastered the element of Earth could raise bridges, walls or buildings right out of the earth made entirely of crystalline minerals. He also said one could create body armour to surround themselves when in danger. He told her that the story of the Wizard of Oz was partially true as there was once a wizard who possessed the ability of Earth and has used his ability to draw emeralds out of the earth to form a city. Hermione was amazed. It was her favourite story as a child, and part of it was real though the city has long since been destroyed.

The element of Air had come as a surprise to her. She had been walking back from Dumbledores office one night after her lesson when she had been grabbed from behind by a fourth year Slytherin. He had pinned her to a wall and was about to hit her when she had blasted him backwards with a large gust of wind. He had slammed into the wall opposite and had been knocked unconscious. Since that night she had been able to conjure wind strong enough to blow out the common room fire and had also managed to manipulate the wind into a miniature tornado. Professor Dumbledore said the element of Air was linked to her emotions; only if she was scared or angry would it be as powerful as on the first night she had used it.

The elements of Forest and Plants were closely related. Forest allowed her to control trees and roots whereas Plants permitted her to make flowers bloom. Hermione wasn't sure why they weren't in the same category. Dumbledore had said that controlling a forest was a darker power and that it could be used for destruction or protection whereas the ability of plants was unequivocally pure light magic which was used to help and heal nature. Hermione had managed to make a tree come to life in the forbidden forest which had been cool. During a duel against Moody, she had summoned a root from the earth below which had tripped the Auror. Whenever she walked passed plants, the flowers would bloom. People had started to notice this and Hermione had to actively try not to use her powers.

She had started to learn how to control fire. She could put her hand within a fire and not get burnt. The flames of the candles in the Great Hall would flicker and increase in size when she entered the room for meals. She could hold fire in her hands and wield it into balls of flame. When angry she could conjure fire. It scared her quite a bit. Dumbledore said that her affinity with Blue Flame fire was an extension of her fire abilities. He also said that she would be able to control with ease more dangerous fire charms such as Fiendfyre. He was unwilling to let her learn such a charm until she was older due to the complexity of it. If she failed, she could easily kill herself and burn down the school. Hermione did not want to do that.

Hermione was nowhere near as good as Dumbledore when it came to controlling the element of Sea. Where he had lifted the contents of a large lake, she could only raise the contents of a bath. She had had lots of fun manipulating it into shapes. One day she would be able to do what Dumbledore could do. He also had told her she would be able to conjure rain.

Professor Dumbledore has said that no one in many generations had possessed the abilities with Earth and Elemental magic that she possessed. He also believed that with time she would be able to control the remaining six elemental and earth skills; Light, Darkness, Ice, Thunder, lightning and Metal. So far she had not experienced any hint of the abilities and focused on the ones she was aware she possessed.

* * *

It was now June, and Hermione had spent over three months doing private lessons five times a week with Professor Dumbledore. She had sat her end of year exams and her first year at Hogwarts would be over in just over two Weeks. She was happy that she'd get to see her parents but was sad that she wouldn't have her lessons with the professor. She had eight more lessons with him before the summer holidays, and she intended to learn as much as she could from him during them.

Hermione looked forward to her lessons and was therefore very surprised when she received a letter from him at breakfast cancelling her lesson that evening as he had to leave the castle to go to the ministry.

"Hey Hermione, everything alright?" Fred asked her probably noticing the small frown on her face.

"Yes everything is fine Freddie." she smiled at him. He nodded not looking convinced.

"Mione want to visit Hagrid with us after Breakfast?" Harry asked smiling.

"Sure, I've been meaning to go and see him to ask him some questions," she replied.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione had spent a couple of hours with Hagrid. He made them tea and talked happily about his various pets. This topic of conversation allowed for Hermione to ask a question she has been wondering about for months.

"Hagrid, where did you get Norbert's Egg?" she asked tentatively not wanting to upset him over the loss of his pet Dragon.

"I won him off a man I met in the pub," he told the trio proudly.

"Why did a man in the pub have a dragon egg though. Dragons are an endangered dangerous species. How did he get one." she asked.

"He said he had found it while searching for herbs in a forest and didn't know what to do with it. I told him about my experience with creatures; the hippogriffs, Niflers, Fluffy." He said.

"Fluffy, was he interested in Fluffy?" Harry interrupted Hagrid.

"Of course, he's a Cerberus, not many left in the world, a highly endangered species. Who wouldn't be interested in a three-headed dog?" He asked.

"What exactly did you tell him about Fluffy," Ron asked.

"Well, I told him he was gifted to me by Professor Dumbledore five years ago on my birthday. I said he'd been rescued from an animal trafficker. I told him he was a lovely boy who was misunderstood and not at all dangerous. He likes to play fetch, and though he may look a bit scary, he calms easily, and if yea plays a bit of music, he goes right ta sleep." Harris said proudly as a patent would when bragging of their child's achievements.

"He falls asleep when played music too," Hermione asked feeling slightly panicked.

"Yea he sleeps sounder than a baby, don't wake up until the music stops, he's so cute. Hagrid replied.

"Hagrid did you see who the man was that gave you Norbert's egg?" Harry asked almost desperately.

"No, he kept his hood up," Hagrid told them.

"Thanks for the tea Hagrid we need to go." Harry said standing quickly, Hermione and Ron did the same."

"Alright, come again soon," he called after them as they left his hut.

"Harry where are we going," Ron asked.

"To see Dumbledore. Don't you think it's strange that a man wandered into the pub that Hagrid happened to be in and happened to have a Dragon egg in his pocket? Hagrid has always wanted a dragon. Who the hell walks around with dragon egg. I bet it was Snape trying to get information on Fluffy so he can get to the Philosophers Stone. He can surely get past Fluffy, so the stone is in danger now. Can you imagine what Snape wound do with Immortality and gold? If Firenze was right during our detention, Voldemort is living a half-cursed life, feeding off of Unicorn blood in the forbidden forest. If Snape isn't after the stone for himself, he's after it for Voldemort." Harry ranted at them ignoring Ron's flinch at the use of the dark lord's name.

"Harry Dumbledore isn't in the castle; he's gone to London on Ministry business," Hermione told him.

"How would you know that," Ron asked her.

"I've had private lessons with Dumbledore for a few months. He sent me a letter this morning cancelling tonight's lesson," she said pulling out the letter from her robe pocket and handing it to Harry. He scanned it and passed it to Ron."

"You're having private lessons with Dumbledore. Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes, I'm more advanced than most students and have some unexpected abilities that scared me. I told my parents, and they told Dumbledore he's been teaching me to control my abilities."

"I knew you were meeting Dumbledore. When you started disappearing and Fred wanted to check the map I checked it without telling him where you were. I knew you'd tell us eventually what was going on and as you were with Dumbledore, I knew whatever you were doing was safe." Harry confessed.

"I'll tell you both more about my lessons later but first what are we going to do? If it is Snape, he knows about Fluffy, and he's had enough time to find out how to get past any other obstacles created to guard the stone." Hermione told them.

"The three of us will have to go into the third-floor corridor and get the stone ourselves before Snape gets it. With Dumbledore in London, it's the perfect time for him to make his move. He won't do it until the evening though; there are too many people around during the day."

* * *

They headed inside to the first year boys dorm, and Harry pulled out his map and tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The three of them stayed in the dorm watching the map for a sign of Snape heading to the third-floor corridor, but the Potions master remained in the dungeon.

"It can't be he's a stuttering idiot." Ron said as he pointed at the label of Quirinus Quirrell their defence against the dark arts professor who was entering the third-floor corridor." the three of them quickly descended the stairs into the common room.

"I can't let you leave you are going to get Gryffindor into trouble and lose us more points. I'll fight you." Neville said as he stood blocking the entrance to the common room holding up his closed fists at the trio trying to appear threatening.

"I'm sorry about this Neville when the spell wears off; please go get Professor McGonagall and tell her we've gone to the third-floor corridor. I've already sent Hedwig to Professor Dumbledore, but he's in London so he won't know yet." She said waving her hand and sending a silent and wand-less Petrificus Totalus at her friend.

"Hermione that was wand-less and non-verbal magic," Ron said in awe.

"I told you earlier that my magic is more advanced than it should be Ronald." he nodded silently. The three of them stepped over Neville, apologising quietly as they left the common room and made their way through the castle go the third floor.

When they got to the floor the door that Fluffy was sealed behind before was wide open, and a harp was playing softly. Fluffy's three heads were snoring loudly. The trio pushed one of his giant paws out of the way of the trap door it was covering and peaked down into the darkness below. Hermione cast a Lumos spell and they could see that about 3 feet below them there was a bed of devils snare.

"Devils Snare, it will catch our fall, and if we sit still, we will pass through it," Hermione told them knowingly.

"Why's it so quiet," Harry asked. Something cold and wet dripped onto Ron's head.

"Ewe." He said wiping it away and looking up. They all screamed at the sight of Fluffy three heads above them. Fluffy growled menacingly. Hermione blasted the Cerberus backwards with a gust of wind, and the trio jumped through the trap door landing in the devils snare below.

Hermione sat perfectly still and sank through the plant. Harry and Ron struggled against it while its vines wrapped tightly around them.

"HERMIONE" Ron shouted.

"YOU BOTH NEED TO RELAX." She shouted back to them. A few minutes later Harry fell through and landed on the floor next to her.

"HARRY, HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU, HELP," Ron screamed distressed.

"CALM DOWN, OR IT WILL KILL YOU RON." She shouted back.

"KILL ME." He shouted panicked.

"He isn't going to calm down. Is there anything else we can do to get him out." Harry asked.

"There's something at the back of my mind, but I can't remember, come on Hermione what did Professor Sprout say in Herbology. Oh, of course, Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. It's deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun! Devil snare hates sunlight. I hope this works I haven't done anything with the element of light yet." Hermione said to herself as she closed her eyes and helped her hands out toward the plant above. She pictured the sub in her mind, its brightness, its warmth, its light. Pushed her emotions into it, her love and worry for her friend Ron whos life were in danger. She felt her magic pulse through her body and out of her palms. A bright light enveloped the whole room, and Hermione opened her eyes to see two beams of sunlight leaving her hands. The devil's snare withered under the glare of the light and Ron dropped through onto the floor.

"Phew good thing I didn't panic," he said happily.

"No, it's a good thing that Hermione pays attention in Herbology," Harry said.

"Hermione thank you," Ron said blushing slightly.

"It's okay Ron lets move on.

* * *

The next obstacle they had to overcome was a room full of keys that had feathery wings. The keys flew around the room, and only the right key would unlock the door. Hermione tried to open the door with alohomora and even attempted to blast it with a bombarda maxima with no luck. The summoning charm wouldn't work on the key either, so Harry has to fly on a rickety old broom and catch the key with his seeker skills.

The next room was a giants wizard chess set.

"This must be Professor McGonagall's obstacle. She loves wizard chess almost as much as she loves Quidditch." Ron said.

They tried walking through the chessboard to go to the next room, but the pieces on the board blocked their way with swards.

"It looks like we have to play. Ron said.

"Not necessarily I might be able to get through. Don't be alarmed by what I do." Harry said transforming into a tiny black kitten in front of them with a little grey lightning bolt on its head and bright emerald eyes."

"Harry your an animagus," Ron said shocked. The kitten nodded and attempted to run through the chess pieces, but they blocked his way still.

"Good try Harry, but McGonagall is an animagus too so she must have charmed the pieces to recognise an animagus attempting to sneak through. We are going to have to play the game. I hope it's not as barbaric as normal wizards chess." Hermione said.

"Only one way to find out. We will have to play our way across the room. Harry, you take the empty bishop square, Hermione takes the queen's side Castle, and I'll be a knight." Ron said.

When everyone was in position a white pawn moved to D5, Ron pointed to one of the black pawns and shouted; "YOU THERE D5." The piece moved and destroyed the white piece on the board. Ron gulped and turned to Hermione. "I think this is going to be exactly like wizards chess Hermione.

They played there way across the room, Ron shouting commands to the black pieces. Piece after piece of the giant chess set was destroyed, fire, rubble and ash all over the board. Ron sacrificed himself to the white queen, and Harry checked the king. When the game was completed Harry and Hermione rushed to Ron who was half buried under the rubble that used to be the knight piece he had been riding. He was unconscious, and a large gash went down the side of his head bleeding profusely.

"Ron," Harry said falling to his knees.

"I can heal him, but we don't have time to free him yet," Hermione said placing her hand on top of Ron's head. A golden glow emitted from her hand, and the wound on his head healed, his eyes fluttered open.

"Mione I could feel your magic," he mumbled before falling to sleep when Hermione waved a hand over him.

* * *

"Come on Harry; he's fine, I've put him to sleep. We can get him out later," she said to her friend dragging him through the door to a room with a riddle and many potions. Flames surrounded them preventing them from moving forward or moving back.

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione looked at the potions bottles before her and ran the riddle through her mind. She finally came to the answer; Poison, wine, potion to go forward, poison, poison, wine, potion to go back.

"Harry takes the third bottle it will allow you to move forward," she said.

"There's only enough for one of us to take it," Harry said.

"That's okay, I think I can get through without the potion," Hermione said carefully placing her hand into the flames. Harry pulled her away and stared in wonder at her unburnt flesh.

"We are going to have a long talk about these powers of yours, Hermione when we get out of here." He said swallowing the potion and stepping through the fire, Hermione followed.

* * *

The final room was large, and the only thing in it was a large gold mirror with 'erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' inscribed above it.

"The mirror of Erised" Harry said.

"Very good, Mister Potter," Professor Quirrell said stepping out from behind the mirror. "Oh and Miss Granger as well how lovely. It has been far too long since I killed a Mudblood." He said sneeringly to Hermione as he raised his wand at her.

"I see you've lost your stutter." She said glaring at the man before her.

"You let the troll in on Halloween and cursed my broom," Harry said.

"Yes, I did. I tried to get into the corridor on Halloween, but Severus got there first. He knew I'd attempt to get the stone when all the teachers were in the dungeons. He stopped me getting the stone and was scratched by the dog in the process. After that, I knew I had to be more careful. I waited for the perfect opportunity and then it came. Tonight Dumbledore is out of the castle, and I have locked Severus in the dungeon with a unique spell of my master's creation."

"Master, who's your master, Voldemort, a man that has killed innocent families and tried to kill a baby. I'm not scared of your master." Harry said defiantly.

"LET MEEE SEEEEE THEEE BOYY" a cold hissing voice filled the room.

"But master you are not strong enough," Quirrell said in a small voice.

"I AM STRONG ENOUGH FOR THISSS." The voice said, and Quirrell reached up and unwrapped his turban revealing a snake-like grey face on the back of his head that they could see reflected through the mirror.

"Harry Potter we meet again," the face said in a cold voice.

"Voldemort" Harry whispered.

"Yes, you see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? To live off another and be a parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. There is, however, something that can." Voldemort hissed at Harry.

"The Philosophers stone," Hermione said.

"Smart girl shame you are a Mudblood. Kill the girl Quirrell."

Quirrell pointed his wand at Hermione and began to speak the words of the killing curse; "Avada Ka..." before he could finish the curse two things happened. The first Harry jumped between them to take the curse himself, the second Hermione waved her hand and disarmed Quirrell.

"Impossible, you are a child. How can you use wandless non-verbal magic with such ease." Quirrell asked?

"Never you mind what my abilities are," Hermione said glaring at the man in front of them.

"Brave little thing you are, and powerful too. I could do wandless magic at such a young age. I wonder what else are you capable of little Mudblood." Voldemort spoke pleasantly observing Hermione through the mirror appraisingly. Hermione shivered involuntarily as his blood red eyes roamed her form. Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at the Quirrell-Voldemort hybrid in front of them.

"Incarcerous," Hermione said, and thick ropes wrapped tightly around Quirrellmort. Voldemort laughed.

"Do you think a binding charm can hold me, Quirrell shares his body willingly with me, but that doesn't mean that I can't fully possess and take control of his body." Voldemorts face sunk into Quirrell's head leaving grey hair in its place, second past before Quirrell's black squinty eyes turned the blood red of Voldemorts. Voldemort waved Quirrell's hand and blasted the pair of them away from him.

"You think that two first-year Gryffindors can stop me? I will get the Stone; I have to work out how to get it out of the mirror. I can see myself in my true human form, Immortal. I'm holding the stone, and Harry Potter is dead at my feet. It's my heart's desire. How do I get the stone though?" Voldemort muttered staring into the mirror. Hermione crawled to Harry who was unconscious.

"Harry, Harry wake up," she whispered gently tapping his cheek, his eyes fluttered a few times before opening completely.

"Hermione what's going on?" he asked confused.

"Voldemort blasted us backwards you got knocked out," she whispered, Harry pushed himself upwards, and they both observed as Voldermort cast multiple spells at the mirror trying to get the stone out of it.

"MUDBLOOD COME HERE" Voldemort shouted holding his hand out to her. Hermione slid across the room against her will and his hand wrapped around her throat when she reached him. She choked as his fingers constricted her airway.

"LET GO OF HER" Harry shouted scrambling to his feet and holding his wand out towards them.

"You're not going to hex me Potter with your best friend in the crossfire. If you want your friend to live the two of you are going to help me get the stone out of the mirror." He told Harry squeezing her throat tighter.

"We don't know how to get the stone," Harry said.

"Maybe you need a bit of motivation." Voldemort threw Hermione to the floor and hissed "Crucio", Hermione felt searing pain throughout her whole body. It felt like a million knives slicing through her. She let out an ear piercing scream as her body contracted in agony.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP HURTING HER, "Harry begged in the background, but Hermione bearly heard it, she felt her magic swirl around her, she felt her core take in more magic from somewhere else, but she wasn't sure where. She let her magic rip out of her.

* * *

Harry watched Hermione wither, screaming in agony. He begged Voldemort to stop and he wouldn't. A blast of magic left Hermione and swirled around the room; wind whirled around the chamber forming a tornado fifty feet tall that surrounded Hermione keeping her safe in the eye of the hurricane. Dark storm clouds filled the room, and torrential rain poured around them. Loud booming bangs of thunder echoed off the stone walls, and lightning bolts crashed to the floor causing burnt creators in the stone. The fire separating them from the potions riddle flared brighter and fiery lion's formed in flames.

"Impossible, such power, elemental earth magic. What is she, she can't possibly be just a mudblood," Voldemort said staring in shocked awe at Hermione. Harry likewise was in awe of his friend but his focus was on saving her, he ran at Voldemort knocking him to the floor. He knocked the wand out of his hand and punched him in the face. When his fist connected with Qurriellmort's face it began to burn, blisters broke out all over it, and he screamed as he began to turn into ash. Harry placed his hands on any exposed flesh watching with sick fascination as Quirrllemort turned to ash before his eyes leaving behind only Quirrell's robes and black smoke.

Harry looked into the mirror of Erised thinking he wanted the stone to keep it safe and not to use it on himself. He felt a weight in his pocket and knew that he had the Philosophers stone. The black smoke rose into the air and Voldemort's face formed in it as a demonic entity, he flew at Harry going straight through him, and Harry felt extreme pain. The last thing Harry saw before losing consciousness was the reflection of Professor Dumbledore stepping through the flames.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

Fred Weasley awoke suddenly feeling terrified but didn't know why he felt so frightened. Something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what. He looked around his room to find the cause of his feelings, but everything was as it should be. George and Lee were fast asleep in their beds; their half brewed potion was still under a stasis charm. Why did he feel so scared? Why did he feel so panicked?

He laid back down trying to go back to sleep. He stayed there staring up at the canopy of his bed for half an hour and went through a range of emotions. He felt frightened, angry, worried and finally pain. The feeling of pain made him let out a loud gasp. His head hurt, and so did his stomach, reaching up to the back of his head he felt blood.  
"GEORGE, LEE WAKE UP." he shouted gasping and clutching at his stomach. Something was not right. Who's emotions was he feeling and how had he become injured while laid in his bed. It felt like he had fallen off of his broom.

"What's the matter, Freddie?" George asked rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the last traces of sleep. Fred gasped again clutching at his stomach.

"Freddie What is it?" George asked suddenly at his side. Lee was there too lighting the oil lamp on Fred's bedside table to illuminate the room.

"I don't know I woke up frightened but didn't know why. Then I felt loads of other emotions and then pain. My stomach hurts, and my head is bleeding. I don't know what happened." Fred explained.

"That's not normal, Fred. There is a massive gash on your head." Lee said looking at the back of his head. George pushed up his top to look at Fred's stomach.

"Your stomach has a large purple bruise; it looks like the one Oliver had when he damaged his spleen during Quidditch last year. You have internal bleeding Fred." George said grimacing down at the bruise.

"How?" Fred asked.

"No idea mate but let's get you to the hospital wing," Lee said. Both George and Lee took a side each and helped Fred out of bed supporting Fred's weight between them. They slowly took him across the dorm, out into the boy's corridor and towards the boy's staircase.

They were halfway down the boy's staircase when Fred gasped and struggled out of their hold, clutching at his throat as though trying to remove something from around it.

"Freddie, what's wrong. Speak to me." George said shaking his twin's shoulders.

"Geo-rge ha-n-ds ca-n't Bre-at-he!" He gasped out his face taking on a bluish hue as he coughed and spluttered fighting with some invisible entity.

"Fred there isn't anything there," George said pulling his twin's hands away from his throat.

"George what the fuck is going on." Lee asked looking at Fred in horror."

"I've got no clue, but whatever it is we can't deal with, we need to get to the hospital wing," George replied heaving Fred up with Lees help and dragging him down the remaining steps to the Common Room.

"Neville" Lee said leaving Fred with George and rushing forward to the first year.

"Reinnervate," he said pointing his wand at Neville.

"Neville who put a body bind on you?" Lee asked shocked as it had to have been a Gryffindor.

"Hermione," Neville replied. Before he could say anything else, Fred let out an ear piercing scream and fell to the floor his body convulsing. There was a loud commotion as all of Gryffindor tower scrambled down the boys and girls staircases to find the cause of the sound. There were many gasps at the sight of Fred withering on the floor, still screaming in agony.

"MOVE I AM A PREFECT!" Percy screamed pushing the younger students out of his way so that he could get to his brother. Mary Jones the other prefect started ushering the students back up to their dorm rooms with the threat of house point removal and detention if they didn't scram. Reluctantly most students went back to bed except for the Gryffindor Quidditch team who watched their friend and teammate helplessly.

"George What happened, why's he like this," Percy asked desperately as Mary left to run and get McGonagall.

"I don't know, he woke up feeling frightened and then other emotions that weren't his. The last was the feeling of pain, and he had a head wound and what looks like internal bleeding in his stomach. We started to take him downstairs when something started to choke him, look he has finger marks around his throat. There was no one there Percy. We got him into the common room, and then he collapsed and started screaming." George said on the verge of being hysterical.

"Hermione, stop hurting Hermione," Fred muttered in a hoarse voice before going completely limp.

"Hermione, what does he mean stop hurting Hermione?" Katie asked quietly.

"Hermione cursed me because she, Harry and Ron were off to the third-floor corridor. I tried to stop them." Neville whispered.

"They have a soul-bond, he can feel her pain. Whatever is happening to her on the third-floor is happening to Fred, they are linked." Angelina said knowingly.

"Dumbledore said it has to remain a secret even from Fred and Hermione for their Protection," George said looking at his twin sadly.

"What is going on in here, what's happened to Mr Weasley?" McGonagall asked rushing into the Common Room wrapped in a tartan green dressing gown and brown slippers.

"Professor it's the soul bond, Hermione is in pain on the third-floor corridor. Whatever is happening to her has happened to Fred. He has head and stomach injuries, someone attempted to strangle him, and I think he was suffering the effects of the Cruciatus curse before he lost consciousness. I've only ever heard screams like that once in my life when Death Eaters tortured my mother. He was in agony." Percy said gripping Fred's hand tightly.

"Oh my..." McGonagall said at a loss for words, she cleared her throat and pulled out her wand casting her tabby cat patrons.

"Albus, Miss Granger and her friends are on the third-floor corridor; I'm with Fred Weasley, he has felt her be tortured through their bond and is unconscious. I'm taking him to the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team and Mr Longbottom now know about the bond. I will caution them not to expose it to anyone especially Fred and Hermione." she said and the Patronus darted off to find the headmaster.

She then conjured a stretcher and levitated Fred on to it.  
"I want you all to wait in the common room until I return, speak to no one about anything. Mr Weasleys and Mr Jordan come with me." McGonagall said exiting the Common Room with Fred floating behind her. George, Lee and Percy dutifully followed.

Halfway to the hospital wing a Phoenix Patronus appeared in front of them and spoke with the headmaster's voice.

"Minerva, I received an owl from Miss Granger but 10 minutes before your Patronus and flooded back to the castle immediately. I am making my way through the corridor now and will bring the children to the hospital wing when I find them." They remained silent until they arrived in the hospital wing.

"POPPY," McGonagall called loudly placing Fred on an empty bed. Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office in a blue nightie and slippers.

"What's happened to Mr Weasley this time," she asked as she cast diagnostic spells over him.

"It's not what's happened to him, its what's happened to Miss Granger. Albus is bringing her, Mr Potter and Ronald Weasley. He felt her pain through their bond." Minerva said. Poppy gasped in shock looking at the results in front of her.

"Oh the poor child, it says he was under the Cruciatus curse," Poppy said summoning many potions and banishing them into Fred's stomach.

"He also as a ruptured spleen and appendix. The head wound is superficial and looks worse than it is. There are a few scrapes and bruises elsewhere on his body, but overall he's okay. Mentally we will have to wait for him to wake up. It depends how long the Cruciatus curse was cast for and how strong the curse was." Poppy said sadly tucking Fred into the bed and stroking his hair in a motherly way.

They all sat round Fred's bed for what felt like millennia but was actually around 10 minutes waiting for the others to arrive.

Eventually, the doors to the hospital wing opened, and Dumbledore walked in levitating three stretchers behind him. He set each down on an empty hospital bed, and Madam Pomfrey rushed to work casting diagnostic charms and healing the three first years with various spells and potions.

"Albus, what happened to them?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm afraid I do not know the whole tale as they were all unconscious by the time I got to them. I believe an old enemy was in the castle tonight. I caught a glimpse of a dark spectral entity fleeing the chamber that housed the mirror before Mr Potter lost consciousness. I think Voldemort was in our castle this evening after the stone we were guarding on the third-floor corridor. If you excuse me, I must contact the Weasley's, Sirius and the Grangers. I also must contact Nicolas and inform him that an attempt was made to steal his stone. I do not think it is wise to keep it in the castle any longer." Dumbledore said standing and exiting the hospital wing.

The two Weasley's and Lee remained silent watching as Madam Pomfrey worked on the three first years, they looked so tiny on the hospital beds, covered in a layer of dirt and blood.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

Professor Dumbledore rushed to his office and cast a Patronus sending it to the Weasley's and Sirius. He asked them to floo into his office as soon as possible.

He also sent one to the Granger's asking them to portkey to Hogwarts. He had given them a portkey when he had visited them to discuss Hermione's heritage, abilities and the prophecy. The portkey activated with the activation Password 'Magic Glowworm' something that was highly unlikely to be spoken in everyday conversation.

It didn't take long for people to start arriving, the first to arrive was the Granger's who landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor. Albus helped them to their feet and into armchairs opposite his desk.

"Mr Dumbledore, what is going on? Hermione's mother asked worriedly."

"Mrs Granger I will explain everything once everyone has arrived" The floo flared to life and out stepped Mr and Mrs Weasley with Ginny in-between them. It burned to life again and out stepped Bill and Charlie. It flared to life twice more, and Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Tonks and Andromeda joined the occupants of the office.

"Well, this is more people than I was expecting," Albus said observing everyone.

"Sorry Albus we were having a family meal to celebrate my release from the hospital when you sent your patronus, you said there was an emergency at the school, and Narcissa was worried about Draco. The others came as support." Sirius said apologetically.

"That is quite alright, the family is important, and I dare say you'd probably tell them what we discuss today anyway, this is not, however, a conversation for young Miss Weasleys ears," Albus said looking at Ginny with a kind grandfatherly smile. Ginny smiled back.

"Sorry, Albus we had no time to get someone to watch her," Molly said.

"Don't worry Molly I think I know the perfect person to keep an eye on her." He said with sparkling eyes.

"Fizzy" He called, there was a small pop and Fizzy the house elf appeared before him. The Grangers gasped in shock.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, how may Fizzy be of service?" she asked.

"Fizzy my dear how are you enjoying your maternity leave, you are looking very well. How is the family?" he smiled kindly at her.

"I am doing well professor; the young twins keep me and Poppet busy. They aren't yet sleeping through the night. Twinkle loves her little brothers, Pickle and Tickle. They are nearly two months old now. I miss working but love taking care of my children." she said fondly.

"I'm glad you are all doing well Fizzy. Don't worry about work; you enjoy your maternity leave. I was wondering if you might be able to watch Miss Ginny Weasley for me while I talk to her family. Maybe she could play with Twinkle." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Oh yes Professor, Twinkle would love that. She gets ever so excited with new friends. Miss Hermione visits her at least once a week, often bringing along her friends. They play with Twinkle and cuddle Pickle and Tickle. Miss Hermione is a lovely child Mr and Mrs Granger." Twinkle said smiling at the Grangers.

"Thank you Fizzy; I'll call you when we are done talking," Dumbledore said. Fizzy nodded.

"Come along Miss Ginny, " Fizzy said taking Ginny's hand and with a pop, she and Ginny were gone.

* * *

"Albus what has Happened," Arthur asked.

"Today I was called away on urgent business at the Ministry. I had been there for most of the day when Harry's owl Hedwig arrived with a letter from Miss Granger. She informed me that her Ron and Harry knew about the Philosophers stone and that they believed Professor Snape was going to go after it tonight. She informed me they planned to get the stone before him and that they were heading into the forbidden third-floor corridor."

"What is a Philosophers Stone and why was a corridor forbidden?" Mr Granger asked.

"It is a stone created through the process of Alchemy by my good friend Nicolas Flamel; it turns base metals into gold, and also produces the Elixir of Life which allows one to become immortal. Nicolas and his wife have both used the elixir to extend their life. Nicolas is currently 665 years old while his wife is 662 years old. There were many attempted break-ins to their property, and they moved the stone to Gringotts bank. When more than one wizard was caught under the imperius curse attempting to break into the bank, they asked if I could help protest the stone." Dumbledore explained.

"What is the imperius curse?" Mrs Granger asked.

"It is one of three unforgivable curses. If a witch or wizard uses any of them, they get a life sentence in Azkaban Prison. The imperius takes away a person's free will, while under the curse, you would kill your best friend or your child if the castor of the curse told you to do so, only a small number of people can resist the curse. t is a horrible spell." Dumbledore told the Grangers who Blanchard at the thought of been entirely controlled by someone.

"Albus, Flamel asked you to help him protect the stone, did you have it in the castle?" Remus asked.

"I did, I made the third-floor corridor off limits to the students and myself and the other teachers created magical obstacles to protect it. To get to the stone one would have to get past Hagrid's Cerberus..." He began.

"You had a Cerberus in the school, do you know how fucking dangerous they can be? One of the dragon keepers I work with had his arm ripped off by one." Charlie said shocked.

"Language Charlie" Mrs Weasley scolded.

"Sorry mum," he replied.

"I got Hagrid Fluffy myself five years ago, and he had was raised from been a Puppy, he has been in the forbidden forest the whole time apart from this year. Precautions were taken to ensure he could not leave the corridor." Dumbledore told them."

"What other obstacles were put in place?" Bill asked.

"Professor Sprout provided devils snare; Professor Flitwick created a room of charmed flying keys which like a snitch needed to be caught by someone flying a room. Only one key out of the ten thousand would open the impenetrable door which led to Professor McGonagall's life-size game of wizards chess which had to be played to get to a riddle created by Professor Snape. His riddle had to be solved to get the right potion to allow a person through a magical fire that blocked the way forward and back. If wrong the person would drink poison or nettle wine. The final obstacle I created using the Mirror of Erised. I placed the stone inside it, and the only way to get it out would be if you wanted the stone to protect it but not to use it." Dumbledore informed them.

"What has happened to the children Albus?" Molly asked.

"When I got to the third-floor corridor I made my way through it and found Ron half buried in rubble on Minerva's chess set. He was under a sleep spell no doubt cast by Hermione and had dried blood on his head but no wound. I believe Hermione healed him before she and Harry continued. I found Harry and Hermione in the final chamber with the mirror. Harry was unconscious with a concussion and some minor cuts and bruises. Hermione was in a worse condition. She had a damaged appendix and spleen, cuts and scrapes. She was unconscious with handprint-shaped bruises around her throat. Madam Pomfrey's diagnostic spells indicate that she was placed under the Cruciatus Curse." Dumbledore told them gently, the magical adults present gassed at the curse and the Grangers knew it wasn't good.

"What is the Cruciatus Curse?" Mrs Granger asked worriedly.

"It is another of the three unforgivable also known as the torture curse it causes unbearable pain," he said quietly.

"Our little girl was tortured. Who did it? Who cast a curse at my baby?" Mr Granger asked angrily.

"From what I've been able to gather from the chamber it appears Voldemort possessed our Defence Professor." The adults recoiled at the name.

"The dark wizard you told us about when telling us about the prophecy?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so, he cast the curse at your daughter," Dumbledore said.

"Where is Voldemort now, what happened?" Sirius asked.

"While Hermione was in pain she lost control of her magic and put on a display of elemental and earth magic which Voldermort saw. This puts her in much more danger as he will want her on his side regardless of blood status. Quirrell was ash when I arrived at the scene caused by Harry's touch. The protection placed on Harry by his mother's sacrifice prevents Voldemort from being able to touch him physically. I witnessed Voldemort flee the school in a spectral form. He has no body and is weak." He told them all.

"Anything else you need to tell us or can we see our kids," Sirius asked

"I'm afraid there is one other thing. The soulbond between Fred and Hermione keeps strengthening, and Fred was awoken this evening feeling everything that Hermione felt. He awoke all of Gryffindor while Hermione was under the Cruciatus. He is in the hospital wing with the others." Albus said.

"Oh, my poor baby." Mrs Weasley stood and ran out the door of the office heading to the hospital wing.

"Maybe we should all follow Molly's example and go see our kids," Sirius said, the other parents nodded and followed Molly to the hospital wing.

When the adults arrived at the Hospital Wing, the doors were closed, and a sign on them said 'CLOSED, for medical treatment, please see Professor Snape or Professor Sprout'. They ignored the warning and entered the ward.

* * *

They found Molly hugging Ron tightly to her bosom while sat in a chair next to a bed where Fred lay still unconscious. Hermione's bed had been pushed right up to Freds, and someone had interlaced their hands which were glowing bright gold. She too was still unconscious. George and Lee were sad next to the couple watching them as they slept with worried frowns on their faces.

Sirius's eyes landed on a bespectacled boy sat on the bed furthest from the door. He was the spitting image of James at 11 but with Lily's eyes. He didn't know what to do. Should he hug him, scold him.

He planned to meet him for the first time when collecting him from the Hogwarts Express in a couple of weeks. They'd of gone for dinner together and talked about happy things. But instead, he was meeting him at Hogwarts where he was injured after facing Voldemort.

Not exactly a situation with lighthearted getting to know you conversation. He felt a hand squeeze his hand and looked to his left to see Narcissa.

"Go speak to him, it's not how you planned to meet him, but he needs you. We will be over here if you need us. Go be a great Godfather." She smiled kindly at him and pushed him gently forward towards Harry.

Sirius moved forward determinedly until he was stood next to Harry's bed. Harry looked up and smiled at him.

"Sirius it's good to meet you finally," Harry said happily.

"You too Harry," he said engulfing boy in a giant hug. When they separated Sirius sat in the chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling Harry?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, minor concussion nothing major. Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion and said that I would be fine in an hour or so. It's Hermione and Fred I'm worried about. Until they wake up, there's no way of knowing how much damage has been caused to their minds." He said looking sadly over at the two beds surrounded by the Weasley's and Hermione's parents.

Sirius didn't know what to say; he couldn't promise his friends would be okay when there was no guarantee that they would be. Instead, he took Harry's hand and held it to offer comfort.

"Get some sleep Harry, and I will wake you if there is any news," he told him gently as Harry settled his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

When Molly arrived, Minerva McGonagall left the hospital wing and made her way back to Gryffindor Tower to speak to the Quidditch Team and Mr Longbottom. She paused outside the portrait of the Fat Lady to gather her emotions. She took a deep breath to steady herself before speaking the password "Summer flowers" and entering the Common Room.

"Professor are they alright?" Katie Bell asked worriedly.

"Ron and Harry are awake and fine. Hermione and Fred were still unconscious when I left the Hospital Wing. Until they awaken, it is unclear how they will be." She told them honestly.

"Can we visit them, Professor?" Alicia Spinnet asked quietly.

"Currently their families are with them you can visit with them in a couple of days." She said, her Gryffindors nodded in agreement.

"Professor why can't Hermione and Fred know about their soul bond?" Angelina Jhonson asked.

"To answer your questions, I need you all to swear upon your magic not to share information learned this evening partaking to Fred and Hermione with anyone unless I grant you express permission to do so." She said very seriously. Oliver Wood was the first person to stand and draw his wand.

"I Oliver Charles Wood swear upon my magic to not reveal anything learnt this evening concerning Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger without the express permission of Professor Minerva McGonagall. So mote it be." Oliver glowed silver for a second as his magical core accepted the promise. Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Neville all repeated the same oath.

"You can speak about what I tell you this evening with any of the Weasleys except for Fred and Ginny. You can speak to Harry Potter and Lee Jordan about it. You can come to me, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey about it as well. You can, of course, speak to each other about it as well." She told them looking each of them in the eye to ensure they understood. They each nodded, and she continued.

"Professor Dumbledore made Harry, Lee and the Weasleys take wand oaths just as I made you. We took this precaution to keep Fred and Hermione safe. I am not telling you everything, but I will share what I am allowed. During Christmas break, there was a prophecy made about Fred and Hermione which told that they were soulmates. It also said that they had to learn the information from the prophecy themselves. It said that they had to learn about the soulbond and prophesy on their own or they could die." She told the four Gryffindors.

"They could die," Oliver whispered.

"Yes, which is why we are keeping the information very quiet and making people that learn about the soulbond take wand oaths. It's for their protection." She told them.

"Can you tell us anything else about there situation? Why could Fred feel Hermione's pain?" Oliver asked.

"As their bond gets stronger so do their powers and abilities. There is a link between them that allows them to share feelings and magic. When the bond is complete, they will be able to speak through their minds. Currently, they can only feel the bond and access each other's magic when in serious distress or pain." She told them standing up.

"It's getting late, get to bed and if you think of any more questions come to find me later in the week." She told her cubs as she left the Common Room.

* * *

Back in his office Professor Dumbledore sat with his old friend Nicolas.

"Albus, what is so urgent that I had to come to the school this evening?" His friend asked him.

"This evening Voldemort attempted to steal the stone. He possessed our defence teacher. He got through all of our obstacles except for the mirror." He told him.

"I feared that would be the reason for our meeting. Is the stone still safe?" Nicolas asked worriedly.

"It is, Mr Potter got it out of the mirror after his mother's protection allowed him to destroy our possessed teacher. Voldemort fled the scene, in astral form and I doubt he will attempt to return to the school in his current form again." He told his friend.

"The stone must be destroyed. I cannot allow such evil to gain immortality. Perenelle and I have lived much longer than we should have. We have travelled the world, watched empires rise and fall. We have watched generation after generation of friends pass on to the next world. It is time we get our affairs in order and join them." He said more to himself than to Albus.

"Nicolas, please don't be hasty I'm afraid to say that Voldemort has already taken steps to immortality by creating 7 Horcruxes," Albus said, and Nicolas paled.

"What? How could a man do that to himself, to do it once is unthinkable but seven times its unheard of its madness? To destroy one's soul like that is disturbing? How did you learn of this information?" Nicolas spoke in a horrified voice and quickly drank the remainder of his elf wine.

"Over Christmas Sybil spoke a prophecy. The prophecy is about two of my students; Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley. The prophecy speaks of a muggleborn girls descended from Merlin and the Founders of Hogwarts. A girl who will be more powerful than all those before her. The prophecy spoke of her having a creature inheritance and magical inheritance. It said she would have a mate and that she could either use her powers for the side of light or the side of darkness." Dumbledore told him.

"That seems impossible Albus. It doesn't explain how you know of Horcruxes either." Nicolas asked.

"Patience my friend we are getting there. We used inheritance parchments on Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter to find out what inheritance they each possess. We found that Miss Granger is stronger than me; he is a nymph and also has fae and succubus powers. Her magical core is 15,000, and that is before she bound with her soulmate Mr Weasley merging their magical cores. We also discovered out that Hermione will have many magical abilities." Albus said.

"What kind of abilities?" His friend said.

"She is a natural at Earth and Elemental Magic. She can control; Earth, Air, Sea, Forest, Fire, Light, Darkness, Ice, Thunder, Plants, lightening and Metal. She is a natural healer. She is a multiform natural animagus with the ability to shift at will into any animal. She is a natural at runes and ancient magic as well as at potions, transfiguration and charms. She is a natural at wandless magic and is a natural born Parselmouth. She can use dream Seduction and has a natural aura of calm with magical creatures. She is a natural at defensive magic and is an Enchantress. She is developing her abilities very quickly, and it is only a matter of time before she has full access to them." Albus said.

"The girl is undoubtedly powerful she will be in danger Albus," Nicolas said.

"She needs to be protected at all costs. She will help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. The prophecy spoke of a werewolf that would be after her as his mate to force her to use her powers for the dark side. We found out about the Horcruxes when we did Harry Potter's inheritance parchment as it informed us he shares his body with one-eighth of Voldemorts soul." Nicolas gasped.

"We plan to remove it from him in a ritual at Gringotts after his third year at school. It takes two years to brew the correct potion and gather all of the right materials. The curse brakes I have entrusted with the task also need to learn the ritual." Albus explained.

"That is a lot of information to process Albus. If what you say is true the girl has a stronger magical lineage than most pure blood's and has an unprecedented amount of powers and abilities. She could either be a saviour or a destroyer. Harry Potter is a Horcrux, how did we not know this already? Why did he not get tested after his parent's death?" Nicolas asked.

"I assure you, my friend, I speak the whole truth. As for Harry, he was seen by Madam Pomfrey after that fateful Halloween night. Other than the scar on his forehead there was nothing wrong with him. To detect such dark magic, it would have required a team of specialists, and there seemed to be nothing wrong with the boy. Now that we know of the Horcrux we are working as fast as we can to remove it from him." Albus said gravely.

"Why are you sharing this information with me, Albus?" Nicolas asked.

"Nicolas you are one of the smartest men I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You are the most accomplished alchemist in over a thousand years. You have studied ancient magic. I've been teaching Miss Granger myself. She is a brilliant girl who is developing skills and abilities much faster than I expected her too. She is good at wandless and nonverbal magic. Her earth and elemental abilities, as well as healing abilities, have already begun to manifest. She is a phenomenal child destined for great things. I want you to help me teach her. Pass on your knowledge to the next generation. She's destined to unite the wizarding world, tutor her in alchemy and teach her old magic. Don't destroy the Philosophers stone yet. If you and Perenelle decide your time on the earth is to come to an end don't do it without passing on your knowledge." Dumbledore told his friend.

"That is a reasonable request. I have tried tutoring many students over the years, and none have been able to comprehend the complexities of Alchemy and old magic. I'd lost hope that I would ever be able to pass on my knowledge. Maybe young Miss Granger is who I've been waiting to teach. I want to meet her Albus." Nicolas said.

"She is currently unconscious in the hospital wing. She was in the chamber with Mr Potter and Voldemort this evening. Voldemort placed her under the Cruciatus and while under the curse she lost control of her magic. She put on a large display of elemental earth magic which Voldemort witnessed." Albus said.

"Voldermort witnessed her abilities; he will try to recruit her Albus," Nicolas spoke knowingly.

"Yes he will, I recently rebranded the Order of the Phoenix. Keeping Miss Granger safe is our priority. We won't allow him to get to her." Albus told him.

The pair continued to talk long into the early hours of the morning. Eventually, Nicolas left with the promise to return later in the week once Hermione had awakened.

* * *

The occupants of the Hospital Wing remained there for over an hour watching over Fred and Hermione. Eventually, Minerva McGonagall returned.

"How are they doing? She asked looking down at her two cubs whos glowing hands were still entwined.

"They haven't yet woken up." Narcissa Black told her.  
"Maybe you should all get some rest; I'll arrange rooms for you in the castle so that you can be nearby for when they awaken.

"I don't want to leave Fred, somone should get Ginny from the kitchens, she should be in bed by now," Molly said.

"Lee and I will get her; she can sleep in Fred's bed tonight, have a taste of Gryffindor tower before she is sorted in September," George said jumping up and kissed his mum on the cheek. Lee followed.

"Let us know when they wake up, we'll come back in the morning," George said before heading to the door with Lee.

"I'll head back to the tower with you," Percy said kissing his mothers head.

"Charlie and I will come with you to the entrance hall; we should head back to the flat and get a few hours sleep. We both have early shifts tomorrow. Dad sends us a patronus when there's change." Bill said as he and Charlie kissed their mother's cheek. Their dad nodded, Charlie quickly kissed Tonks goodnight, and the four Weasleys and Lee left The hospital wing.

"Minerva I'd like to take you up on the offer of a room, I would like to speak to Draco in the morning," Narcissa said Minerva nodded.

"I should be getting home too; I have an early morning shift at the hospital. Can I use your floo Poppy?" Andromeda asked.

"Of course Andy." Poppy replied.

"Sirius I'll owl you tomorrow. Molly, Arthur, Mr and Mrs Granger I hope your children make fast recoveries."

"I'll come with you mum," Tonks said, and the two women stepped into the fireplace.

"Tonks cottage," Andromeda said dropping floo powder into the grate. Green flames flared, and the two witches disappeared.

"We'd like to stay with Hermione professor." Mrs Granger said looking down at her daughter.

"I'll stay with Harry too." Said Sirius, transforming into Padfoot and setting himself at the foot of Harry's feet.

"Okay, try to get some rest if you can, Narcissa if you come with me I'll show you to a room," Minerva said, and the two witches left the Hospital Wing leaving the Weasleys, Grangers and Sirius to watch over Harry, Hermione, Fred and Ron.

Poppy went into her office and into her adjoining rooms to get some much-needed rest.

* * *

"How are you holding up George?" Bill asked as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts.

"As well as can be excepted I guess. It was always Fred and me, we were each other's other half. We have a twin bond; I know what he thinks and feels. Until he met Hermione, we were always on the same wavelength. We pranked and joked and talked about girls. Now he is more serious, and his first responsibility is Hermione. I always knew that we would one day have girlfriends of our own but didn't expect it to happen so quickly. I love Hermione she is like my sister. I'm happy that Fred has found his soulmate, many people go their whole life without finding that kind of love. I wish that Hermione didn't get into such dangerous situations and that they could be happy, each time she gets hurt I witness Fred in so much pain, and it's frightening. I'm so worried about him, about them. I've researched soulmates, they are always powerful, and are formed in times of need, and they are sort after for their powers. They are in danger, and I don't know how to keep them safe."

"It isn't your responsibility to keep them safe George, that's what adults are for," Charlie said.

"It is my responsibility, I feel it. Every time Fred is in pain, I can feel it stabbing in my Gut. I know there is more going on. My research said that soulbonds such as theirs with the golden glow only happen if a witch or wizard has a creature inheritance. I know that you know what is going on with them. Please tell me what you know." George pleaded. Charlie and Bill met each other's eyes exchanging a silent conversation and then nodded to each other.

"Okay we will tell the three of you everything we know, but you need to take a wand oath not to repeat the information we tell you to anyone," Bill said ushering the three Gryffindors into an unused classroom. He and Charlie proceeded to Ward, the room against eavesdroppers. Once George, Percy and Lee had made wand oath's they told them all about the prophecy, inheritance parchments, Hermione's powers, the Order and Horcruxes. They didn't leave out any information. Once that had finished, they waited expectingly for the berarge of questions. The three Gryffindors were shocked silent.

Eventually, Percy spoke; "I want to join the Order."

"You can't join because your not of age and are only in your fifth year," Charlie told him.

"I am about to start my sixth year and will be 17 in a matter of months." He told them.

"Even so you are still a student, and the Order does not recruit students. If you want to help keep an eye on Fred and Hermione. If you notice anything odd tell us. It is essential that they are kept safe." Bill said Percy nodded.

"How are you taking this George?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. You just told me that my twins soulmate is a badass nymph with long-forgotten powers who can either save us all or kill us all. He who must not be named wants her; a werewolf wants her. She and Freddie will be parents in less than a decade. How do you think I Feel Charlie? You and Bill have just dropped multiple bombshells on me. I know massive chunks of Fred's future and can do nothing about it. Our life plan was to graduate Hogwarts and open a Joke shop; dark lords, magical inheritances and teenage pregnancy was not part of our life plan. I want to scream and cry at this fucked up situation. I want to portkey both of them to a deserted island in the middle of the Bermuda triangle, surround it by wards and make it unplottable." George ranted.

"You can still open a Joke shop George. I'd be worried about you if you didn't react so strongly. You need time to process the information. We wanted to take them both away too, but you can't fight a prophecy like this one they always get fulfilled one way or another. We have to be there for them and not interfere. When they learn of the prophecy and inheritances themselves, they will probably go through many emotions. When Hermione gets pregnant, we will have to support them. Work hard, make sure Fred works hard. Get your OWL'S, and NEWT'S get your shop up and running because Fred will have a child much sooner than he probably wants. Most of all provide laughter and enrich what is left of their childhood. They are going to have to grow up much faster than anyone. Dumbledore has already started training Hermione to fight and use her abilities." Charlie said.

They continued talking for a while before they eventually left the classroom they were in and made their way down to the entrance hall. Charlie and Bill went out into the grounds making their way to the large iron gates that led to Hogsmeade, once outside the gates they aparated back to their flat and went to bed.

* * *

George, Percy and Lee headed down to the kitchens of Hogwarts. Tickling the pear on the fruit bowl picture guarding the entrance they entered the kitchens. At least fifty little elves were running around preparing breakfast for the next day.

"Mr Weasleys and Mr Jordan Sirs, how may Cricket be of service?" an elderly looking house elf asked bowing low.

"Hello, Cricket we are looking for our sister Ginny," Percy said kindly.

"Young Miss Weasley is in Poppet and Fizzy's quarters. Cricket will take you to her. Sirs must follow Cricket." the elf said turning around and leading them to a small door at the back of the kitchens. The three Gryffindors had to duck slightly to get through the door.

On the other side of the door was a long corridor lined with doors with the names of the house elves who lived there. Cricket stopped at a door that said 'Poppet, Fizzy and family', Cricket raised his fist and knocked three times. There was a shuffling sound, and Poppet answered the door.

"Poppet, Misters Weasley's and Jordan are her to collect Miss Weasley," Cricket said.

"Okay, thank you for bringing them Cricket, please come in Sirs." Poppet said with a smile stepping aside to let the three boys into his quarters. Cricket shuffled his way back to the kitchens.

The three Gryffindors stepped through the door and found a spacious living room. It was very similar to the Gryffindor common room; there was a warm fire, squishy armchairs and a sofa. There was a bookcase in one corner and a pile of toys in another. The walls were a cream colour, and a photograph of the small family sat on the mantle. Fizzy was perched on the sofa nursing one of her twins; quiet suckling sounds could be heard over the hiss of the fire. The three Gryffindors averted their eyes to give her privacy and Fizzy laughed.

"It has always amused me how wizards feel uncomfortable to watch something as natural as one feeding a child from their breast. Sit down, boys." She said. They each shuffled further into the room and took seats in armchairs still averting their eyes. Fizzy chuckled again and straightened her toga, so it covered her breast once her child stopped feeding. She gently took the baby and put it over her shoulder patting his back lightly to burp him.

"It's safe to look, boys," she said her voice filled with mirth, Boppet summoned a tray of tea and set a cup in front of each boy, he chuckled as he settled onto the couch next to her kissing her head as he did so.

"How are Miss Hermione and Mister Fred doing?" Fizzy asked.

"They were still unconscious when we left the hospital wing. Hopefully, they will wake up tomorrow." Lee told the couple.

"They will be alright; their bond will protect them, they have strong magic," Fizzy said nodding to herself.

"You know about the bond?" George asked.

"We house elves know many things and have many abilities, we see the bonds that link our charges. Miss Hermione and Mister Fred have a beautiful golden bond that strengthens each day. They are a powerful couple. Miss Hermione will do great things." fizzy told them proudly.

"Do we have bonds?" Percy asked curiously.

"Yes you each have blue bonds which are familial they link you to your blood family and your chosen family, for example, Mister George and Mr Lee see each other as brothers. All three of you have a familial bond with Miss Hermione and Mister Harry. Mister Percy, you share a rich red bond with your girlfriend Miss Penelope which means you love each other deeply. Mister Lee and Mister George have pink bonds with their girlfriends which signifies lust, with the potential for love. You also have many green bonds which represent friendship." She told them.

"You can see all of these bonds?" George asked.

"Yes, I can also see unprovoked potential bonds in people." She said.

"What does that mean?" Lee asked.

"Unprovoked potential bonds are usually between mates or soulmates; i can see that potential before they have ever met." She said.

"Fizzy you should set up a buisness. Who needs Cupid when you have a house elf that can see who your soulmate is. Who's my soulmate? George asked.

"Not everyone has a soulmate, Mister George; one must find love on their own. You cannot cheat. You will know who yours is eventually." Fizzy said.

"It isn't Angelina is it?" he asked feeling a little sad because he liked his girlfriend a lot and Fizzy had said it had the potential to be love.

"No Mister George it isn't, but that doesn't mean that Miss Angelina isn't what you need right now. Don't dismiss a good relationship, let it run its course and it will lead you to your soulmate." She told him." George nodded, he had a lot to think about. He quickly finished drinking his tea.

"Thank you for the tea; we should be getting to bed, where is Ginny?" George asked.

"Miss Ginny is in Twinkle's room," Poppet said standing and motioning for George to follow, he led George through a different door to the one that they had entered.

It led to a small hallway that had six doors. Two of the doors were open, and George could see a small bathroom and a small kitchen. Poppet opened one of the closed doors which led into a small bedroom. Twinkle and Ginny were both asleep on a small bed which was against a wall. The ceiling of the room was bewitched like that of the Great hall, and thousands of stars twinkled above them. The walls were painted as a moving mural that depicted magical creatures playing in a lush green field.

George lent down and carefully lifted Ginny into his arms. She stirred slightly and blinked sleepily up at him.

"Geor-Awge," She said the end of his name coming out mid-yawn.

"Shush Gin-bug go back to sleep, and we will talk in the morning," he said, Ginny nodded and snuggled into his chest, sleep quickly reclaiming her.

They made their way back to the small living room where Fizzy gave them a box of cookies that Ginny had helped to bake. The three Gryffindors bid Poppet and Fizzy goodnight and made there way back to Gryffindor Tower where George tucked Ginny safely into Fred's empty bed.

George did not sleep that night; he laid silently in his bed as his mind went over all the information that he had learnt.


	27. Chapter 27

Authors Note: Hi Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed and favourited this story so far. I am happy that many of you are enjoying my story. Thank you to those that have offered feedback and suggestions of how I can improve my writing, I will take them on board. Sorry for not updating recently, I have a lot of upcoming assignments for university, and I've been on holiday enjoying the festive period. As I write this chapter, I am sat in a log cabin in Scotland. I will try to update more regularly over the coming year. Happy New Year. :)

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

Ginny Weasley awoke the following morning in a room that she did not recognise. There were three solid oak beds with burgundy and gold canopies. There was a large cauldron in front of a bay window, the sun shining in through the window the thing that had awoken her in the first place. She was in the middle bed, the bed to her rights curtains were drawn entirely and she could hear snoring coming from behind them. Her brother George was in bed to her left staring listlessly at the canopy above him deep in thought. Ginny could see deep purple bags under his eyes suggesting he hadn't slept. George feeling eyes on him turned his head to Fred's bed where his only sister was sat.

"Morning Gin-bug." He said his voice full of false cheer. Ginny jumped out of bed she was sat on and made her way to her brother's bed settling herself on the edge of it next to him.

"What's wrong Georgie?" She whispered taking his hand in hers to offer him comfort. George unable to stop himself burst into tears as his emotions finally broke free. He pulled a startled Ginny to his chest and sobbed into her long auburn hair. Ginny unsure of what to do wrapped her arms tightly around her brother and held him close as his body shook. She had never seen any of her brothers cry the way that George did, and it worried her. When he stopped crying, she tried to find out What was wrong again.

"George, you are scaring me, what's wrong? Why were mum and dad called to Hogwarts last night? Where are they? Why did I sleep in your dorm instead of us going home?"

"Last night Fred, Ron, Harry and Hermione were injured." A voice spoke from behind them causing Ginny to jump in fright. Spinning around she found Lee sat on the furthest bed from them having opened the curtains that surrounded his bed.

"Are they okay, how were they injured?" she asked panicked looking at her brother for reassurance but again it was Lee that answered.

"Harry and Ron were healed easily last night, but Hermione and Fred were still unconscious when we left the hospital wing to collect you. Your parents decided to stay in the with them overnight. I can't tell you how they were injured Gin." Lee told her gently as he stood up stretching out his sore muscles.

"Can we go to the hospital wing to see them George?" She asked quietly, silently George nodded.

* * *

Half an hour later, the trio made their way to the hospital wing still dressed in the previous night's clothes, George gripping Ginny's hand as though it was his only lifeline. Ginny did not mind this; she could tell that although he appeared calmer than earlier, he was still very distressed. She decided to herself that she would be the rock that George needed. She paid little attention to her new surroundings as the made their way through the corridors. Any other day she would have been in awe of the multitude of portraits, ghost and the moving staircases.

Eventually, they stopped in front of a large double door that was closed, a sign on the door instructed students to go to either Professor Snape or Professor Sprout for minor ailments or to knock if there was a severe problem. George took a deep breath to steady himself before ignoring the sign and pushing the doors open. He marched through them dragging Ginny behind him. Lee stepped through silently after her before the doors closed.

Looking around the hospital wing Ginny could see that her parents, Percy Ron, Harry and the Grangers were all gathered around two beds that had been pushed together. A large black dog sat at the side of Harry, its head resting on his knees as he ran his hand absentmindedly through its fur.

At the sound of them entering the occupants of the room turned as one to view who had entered. Ginny's mum rushed forward and enveloped both her and George in a loving hug that offered comfort and reassurance the way only a mother could. As her mother hugged her Ginny got her first look at the occupants of the beds. Fred and Hermione laid still their skin ashen, their hands entwined. A faint gold glow emitted from their conjoined hands. If it hadn't been for the golden light and the slight rising and falling of their chests Ginny would have assumed, she was looking at corpses. She let out a horrified gasp at the sight of her brother and friend looking so sick.

"Mummy what's wrong with them? Will they get better?" she asked feeling every bit the helpless child she was.

"They are magically drained and have been under some very dark curses Ginny we have every hope that they will awaken we just have to hope for the best." Her mother told her sadly as she led her and George closer to the bed, so they could sit with them.

* * *

That had been four days ago. After the first day of sitting in the hospital wing with no sign of change in the unconscious duo Lee, George, Percy, Harry and Ron had all been ordered back to Gryffindor tower where they were to get a good night's rest and return to classes the following day. They put up a fight wanting to stay with Hermione and Fred but eventually relented when Mrs Weasley reminded them how much Hermione valued education; she would surely be disappointed and guilty if they missed class to sit at her bedside. Mr Granger had reluctantly left the castle to return home, Hermione's parents owned a small dental practice and clients relied on their services. He was going to return to work while Hermione's mother stayed with her. Likewise, her father took her home so that he could return to work at the ministry. For the last three days, she had been dropped off at her friend Luna's house while her dad went to work and collected in the evening to return to the Burrow. They kept in contact with her mother who had remained at Hogwarts but so far there had been no change in either Fred's nor Hermione's conditions. The only upside was she had been allowed to have muggle take away the last three nights; Chinese, Pizza and Indian. Her dad had no clue how to cook.

It was during breakfast on the fifth day that they received a Patronus from her mum that they had begun to wake up.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

Hermione was surrounded by darkness. There was no matter, nothing tangible that she could touch only darkness. She was in an endless void of nothingness. She floated in suspended animation unsure of where she was. Her body ached from her scalp to the tip of her toes with sizzling pain. She wanted to cry, but tears did not come. Was she dead? The last thing she remembered was the blood red eyes of Quirrell after Voldemort had taken complete control of her teachers' body. He had cast the cruciatus curse at her. She had felt unbearable pain. What had happened after the curse had hit, had he killed her, or had she gone insane? Neville had confided in her about his parents who had been Aurors during the war against Voldemort. Followers of Voldemort had tortured them into insanity using the very curse that Voldemort had cast at her. Was she now insane like Neville's parents? Was she locked in her mind? Hermione did not know; she felt terrified.

Hermione remained floating wherever she was for a what seemed to be an eternity. She was unsure how time worked in this place. It could have been minutes, hours or days when the nothingness was interrupted by the sound of a gentle hum that rebated through the void making it difficult for her to determine the direction that the sound had come from. Hermione listened intently turning her head to different angles to hear the sound better. Slowly she used her arms to propel her body across the void as though she was swimming or a bird in flight.

After a while, a pinprick of golden light became visible in the distance. To her eyes, it looked the same distance from her as a star in the night's sky looked from Earth. She kept moving forward, never feeling the need to rest; she did not need to eat, drink, sleep or go to the toilet wherever she was. She had one goal, to get to the source of the hum, the source of the golden glow.

* * *

In another spot of darkness in the same void, Fredrick Weasley found himself unsure of his surroundings and scared. He too was following the hum to the golden glow.

Eventually, the pair found themselves together looking upon a golden ball of magma the size of a small house.  
"Princess?" Fred asked curiously.

"Freddie?" Hermione asked at the same time. The pair grinned at one another, the golden glow calming them in a way neither of them knew how. Hermione swam through the void and wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend. A beam of light shot out of the golden ball and surrounded the pair, the hum in the air increasing in volume. Then a voice spoke directly into their minds.

"Children do not be afraid; I am a manifestation of your combined magic, and your joint soul represented to you in the colour of gold to signify the bond that the pair of you share. Think to my questions, and I will reply in kind."

"Is this real or am I dead?" Hermione replied thinking her question.

"You are certainly alive but trapped within your mind, a parallel plain hidden from sight. You share this plain with your Freddie boy." The voice replied with humour.

"Hermione I could hear you in my mind". Fred thought, and the other voice chuckled.

"Why of course you could Fred this is your shared consciousness caused by your bond." The voice replied to him.

"What kind of bond do we have?" Hermione asked.

"We have a soul bond, Hermione?" Fred replied before the voice could answer.

"How do you know that Freddie?" she asked him.

"It is the only bond that has a golden glow; I have been looking into bonds since that time I apparated to you when you were in the hospital wing. The only explanation I could come up with was that a bond linked us." He told her.

"Smart boy Freddie," The voice said.

"Why do I have so many strange powers," Hermione asked the voice.

"Why indeed Hermione you are not ready to know the truth of your past and future, but I shall, however, provide one clue. My dear child you are not one hundred per cent human, and many of your powers come from a creature inheritance that you possess. I must go now for I sense that you are both are about to awaken."

As the voice spoke, it began to fade, and Fred and Hermione found themselves wanting to scream after it to wait but instead the golden light faded from around them, and darkness took over dragging them away from one another. They became aware of a ticking clock, hushed voices, and the pungent smell of disinfectant and potions. With difficulty, both Fred and Hermione opened their eyes squinting through the bright white of the sterile Hospital wing. A loud voice rebated across the room making the pair wince.

"Poppy they are awake."


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Note: Hi I hope everyone is well and are enjoying 2019 so far. I am sorry for not updating recently. I've had multiple assignments due in over the last three weeks, and they have been my priority. I have a presentation tomorrow, and then Uni should calm down for a bit as I will only have lessons and no assignments for a few months. I should be able to spend more time writing these chapters. Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing, following and favouriting my writing, I am happy that so many of you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it, this will be the last chapter of Hermione's first year and the next chapter will take place during the summer holidays. I cannot believe I almost have 200 reviews. Keep letting me know what you think. I am also going to try to update my other stories more regularly if you want to check them out.**

* * *

Chapter: 29

* * *

After waking up in the hospital wing Fred and Hermione had always been surrounded by people. The first people they had seen upon waking up had been their mothers, Fred's mother had called for Poppy, and Madam Pomfrey had bustled over to them casting multiple diagnostic spells on them both and forced them to drink several foul concoctions.

Once Madam Pomfrey had deemed them well enough for visitors they had had a constant stream of people wanting to visit them. The first to attend had been Professor Dumbledore who had brought along a friend while their mothers had gone away to get some rest.

"Fred, Hermione I am so glad the two of you are awake. You sure did worry us all quite a bit." Dumbledore had told them giving them each a bar of Honeydukes Chocolate.

"How are you both feeling?" He asked them.

"We feel fine sir." Hermione had answered for them both, smiling at the headmaster.

"Miss Granger this is my friend, Nicolas Flamel" Dumbledore had said gesturing to the old man at his side. Hermione gasped excitedly, but Fred was unsure as to the reason why.

"Are you really?" she asked her eyes alight with curiosity.

"I am indeed Miss Granger," Nicolas replied with a kind smile.

"You're the inventor of the Philosophers stone," Hermione stated.

"Yes, I am, and I am very thankful to you and your friends for protecting my stone last week. I am very sorry however that you sustained such grave injuries. It wasn't wise to keep the stone in a school full of curious young minds." Nicolas said sadly.

"Hermione, Nicolas has a learning opportunity for you if you'd like." Professor Dumbledore said. Hermione's chocolate eyes widened at his words and her little head bobbed excitedly like one of Fred's dad's muggle bobblehead dolls, Fred thought it was ever so cute.

"Miss Granger I have heard many things about you and think you would be the perfect candidate to be my apprentice," Nicolas told her.

"Your apprentice?" She questioned excitedly.

"Yes, my apprentice, I'm an ancient man who has lived much longer than what is natural. I want to move on and see the next adventure in the afterlife. I am one of the last Alchemy masters on the planet; I am the only person in the world that knows how to make a Philosopher's stone. I do not want to leave this world without knowing that I have passed on all my knowledge to the next generation. I have tried to teach people over the centuries but non-have been smart or dedicated enough to learn what they must. I think you are the apprentice I have been waiting for." Nicolas said.

"What would I do as an apprentice, how would it fit around my studies," Hermione asked worriedly.

"Hermione you are miles ahead of the students in your year group. Over the summer you can floo over to Nicolas home to apprentice five times a week and floo back home afterwards. I'm going to give you the second-year material to go over while you are at home. Before returning to Hogwarts, you will take the end of year exams for the second year. I do not doubt that you will pass them with flying colours. Provided that you pass them, I will allow you to skip ahead to be a third-year student. Had you been born twenty days earlier that would have been your year group anyway? You will do OWL exams of your choosing and will continue your private lessons with myself. On the weekends you can floo to Nicolas for your apprenticeship." Dumbledore had told her, Hermione beamed, and Fred had never seen her look so happy. He thought to himself that his princess was such a cute little bookworm.

"That sounds amazing", she breathed out almost whimsically causing everyone to chuckle.

"I'm happy you think so, rest up and we will hash out the details more clearly after Poppy releases you," Nicolas told her, he and Dumbledore bade them farewell leaving the two alone once again.

"That's why you kept leaving the common room, private lessons with Professor Dumbledore." Fred told her in a fake angry tone."

"Professor Dumbledore said I couldn't tell anyone." She said desperately pleading with her eyes for him to understand.

"Princess I'm just happy you weren't doing anything dangerous and that you were supervised," Fred said pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her bushy head of hair.

"Should we have told Dumbledore about what we learnt while unconscious." She asked worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"No, I don't think we should tell anyone. What we learnt was private and about the two of us. We should do research and find out what it all means before sharing anything with anyone." He replied, and she nodded in agreement.

* * *

After Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel had visited the whole Weasley family as well as Harry and Lee descended upon the hospital wing to ensure that they were alright.

"Freddie, Hermione are you both alright?" Ginny asked running into the hospital and throwing herself onto Fred's bed so that she could hug him.

"We are both fine Gin-Bug," Fred reassured hugging her tight.

"You two worried us you know," Bill said taking a seat between the two of them.

"Yeah, especially mum, she never left Hogwarts not even to cook, poor Gin had to have a takeaway every day," Charlie said.

"It was delicious," Ginny said dreamily causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm glad you are both well," Percy said quietly smiling at them both.

"Hermione, we brought your homework for you," Harry said handing her a pile of missed assignments.

"We have notes from all of your classes for you too," Ron added.

"Thank you, boys," she said flicking through the notes.

"Draco took the notes, we thought his notes would be the best for you," Harry added.

"Make sure to pass along my thanks to him," she told them.

"Fred you bloody terrified us in the common room the other night," Lee said with a shudder.

"Sorry about that. Still not certain what happened, just happy to be well again." Fred told his best friend.

Lee opened his mouth to respond put instead George who had stood at the back of the group spoke his voice quiet and full of raw emotion.

"Don't ever do that again, I thought you were dying; I can't live without you, Freddie. If you die, I'll die too because you're my twin, my other half." George said quietly but with conviction, his eyes pleading for Fred to never scare him like that again. Everyone shifted awkwardly feeling intrusive on such a private moment between the brothers.

"I'll try not to Georgie," Fred replied just ad quietly his eyes locked on his twins, he stood up and wrapped his twin in a tight embrace as George broke down sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. He pulled him onto the bed and gently rocked him making soothing sounds as everyone else silently backed out of the hospital wing to give the twins privacy. Hermione quietly moved left her bed and entered the bathroom on the other side of the ward not willing to intrude on such a private moment.

George cried himself to sleep, and Fred sat there holding him unsure what else he could do.

* * *

It took three further days of been locked in the hospital wing for Madam Pomfrey to agree to release Fred and Hermione. In that time George barley left the pair of them worried that something else would happen to Fred. Fred himself was beginning to understand how Hermione had felt earlier in the year when he hadn't left her alone after she had fainted in the Great Hall. He was used to George being with him after all they were identical twins and did most things together, but George was obsessive, he cut his food up into bite-sized chunks, and he even tried to follow him into the shower to ensure that he wouldn't slip. Fred hoped that George would go back to normal soon because it was annoying,

During the further three days that they had been in the hospital wing, they had been visited by the Gryffindor quidditch team as well as Neville, Draco, Blaise and Theo. Everyone brought them lots of cards and sweets and happily told of gossip that had been going on. Oliver told them of what had happened in the last Quidditch match of the year between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

It had been a brutal game with Fred out of commission they had to hold emergency quidditch try-outs for a replacement. They had ended up choosing, a weedy, pompous, blonde second year named Cormac McLagan. He was better suited to be a beater but had a shitty personality and wasn't good at working as part of a team. He had ended up getting in the way of the Gryffindor chasers multiple times. George had then "accidentally" aimed a bludger at him which had knocked McLagan off his broom, and they had played the rest of the match with only one beater. The chasers had played amazingly regularly stealing the Quaffle and scoring goals. At the start of the game, Hufflepuff had been in the lead for the Quidditch cup having scored 480 points across their first three matches of the year whereas Gryffindor was in second place with 470 points, this meant that it was anyone's game. While McLagan had been an idiot, the Hufflepuff chasers had scored four goals putting them ahead, and Oliver had defended a further twelve goals. After McLagan was knocked out between the three of them Alicia, Katie and Angelina had scored 19 goals; the Hufflepuff Keeper had been off his game. Harry had then caught the snitch and Gryffindor had won the match and the Quidditch cup. The final score of the game had been 340 points to Gryffindor and 60 points to Hufflepuff. For the Quidditch Cup Gryffindor was in first place with 810 points, Hufflepuff in second place with 540 points, Slytherin in third place with 520 points and finally Ravenclaw was in the last place with 490 points.

When they were released from the hospital wing only two weeks of school remained. During that time they had their end of year exams. Usually, Fred didn't care about the end of year exams, but for some reason, George insisted they studied and so did Hermione so for the first time in three years he thought he might have done well in his tests. Hermione second-guessed herself after every test, but Fred reassured her that she would have aced them.

The end of term feast came faster than any of them wanted it to and Dumbledore awarded extra points to Gryffindor which allowed them to win the House Cup for the first time in years. It had been a hectic year, and Fred was looking forward to a relaxing summer.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello, I'm sorry that I have taken so long to write this chapter. I suffered a bit of writer's block when thinking about what everyone should do over the holidays. I've also been struggling to slowly write my dissertation which is my main priority. In a few months, I will be finished with University and will have a lot more time for writing my fanfiction stories.

* * *

Hopefully will post another chapter soon, I think I will write one chapter for each week of the summer holidays.

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

The morning after the end of term Feast the students of Hogwarts frantically finished packing their belongings. They left their trunks at the end of their beds for the House Elves to transport to the station and then trekked down to the gates of Hogwarts where the got into the horseless carriages that would take them to the Hogsmeade train station to travel back to London. Hermione shared a carriage with Harry, Ron and their three Slytherin friends.

When they reached the station, Hermione found Fred waiting for her, he held out his hand and said, "Princess want to share our carriage back to London, might as well return the way you arrived with your favourite pranksters?" Hermione nodded her head and said goodbye to her five first-year friends who went off to find a compartment of their own.

Taking Fred's hand, Hermione let him lead her to the same compartment that they had travelled in on the 1st of September. Lee and George were already in it waiting for them, and their trunks had been magicked into the overhead racks by the school's elves. The four of them spent the train ride back to London laughing and joking while eating a mountain of sweets that Hermione bought them knowing that she wouldn't be allowed many once home with her parents who were dentists and liked to limit her sugar intake even though Hermione had a massive sweet tooth.

Before they knew it, the Hogwarts Express was pulling into platform 9 and 3/4, Fred helped Hermione get her trunk off the train. Waving goodbye to Lee who was flooing home on his own Fred and George shepherded Hermione through the busy platform towards a crowd of redheads.

* * *

The Weasley family were stood near the barrier that led out into the muggle part of Kings Cross Station. With the Weasley's stood Hermione's parents who Mr Weasley was animatedly talking to most likely about various aspects of Muggle life and Muggle technology.

Sirius Black and Narcissa Malfoy also stood with the Weasley's, Sirius's arm was around his cousin trying to shield her from any onlookers who were pointing and whispering among themselves at the sight of the two Black cousins. Narcissa had primarily avoided public appearances since news of her rape, divorce and ex-husbands imprisonment. Similarly, Sirius had not been seen in public many times since his release from St Mungo's; everyone was fascinated by the charismatic, handsome Black heir with his tragic past and false imprisonment. Molly Weasley stood next to the Blacks glaring at anyone who tried to approach the pair, every so often she would gently stroke Narcissa's back and whisper reassuringly to the younger witch, and Narcissa would nod and smile thankfully at the Redhead.

When they reached the crowed Hermione's, mother swept her into a warm hug, and she could see Mrs Weasley doing the same with the twins. Not long later, Harry, Draco and Ron pushed through the crowd and were also hugged by their guardians. Harry was beaming brighter than Hermione had ever seen him because of how happy he was to be going home with Sirius rather than his horrible Muggle relatives.

The last person to make it to the group was Percy who was bright red due to his brother's wolf whistling having seen him kiss his girlfriend Penelope goodbye.

After everyone had made promises to write and visit over the summer, Hermione gave her friends hugs and then made her way through the barrier with her parents.

The journey back to Oxford was filled with excited chatter on Hermione's part as she told her parents all about her year. Hermine told them all about her classes, her friends, the castle. They also discussed all their plans for the summer; Hermione would be flooing to the south of France four days a week to apprentice with Nicolas Flamel, and during the final week of summer her parents had to go to a dental conference in Switzerland so they would be having a family holiday there together.

* * *

During the first couple of days of summer, Hermione relaxed around the house with her parents and unpacked her school trunk.

On the third day, she flooed into Diagon Alley where she went to Eeylops Owl Emporium and bought an owl to make contacting her friends and once back at school her parents easier.

The owl Emporium had hundreds of owls, some native to the UK and others from far off lands. Hermione looked at all of them without feeling any connection. At the back of the shop in a dark corner, she found the owl for her, it was larger than any of the other owls and had a chain around its left leg preventing it from flying. When Hermione reached out to stroke its feathered head a voice spoke from behind her;

"I wouldn't do that if I were you little girl; she's got a nasty temper that owl has." Hermione ignored the warning and gently stroked the owls feathered head while making soft, soothing sounds.

"What kind of owl is she?" Hermione asked, turning to the owner of the shop.

"She's a Eurasian Eagle-owl, she's still young and when fully grown will be double her current size. She seems to like you; we've struggled to sell her as she usually attacks anyone that comes near her." The owner said coming to stand by Hermione, the owl.

"She's beautiful, I've never seen an owl like her," Hermione said

"This breed of owl isn't native to Brittan, they are found on the continent; you can pretty much find them in most countries from Portugal to Russia. They are one of the largest species of Owl on the planet and aren't an uncommon species. They live in remote mountainous and forested locations often away from human Dwellings. Once fully grown this lady will be around 30 inches long and have a wingspan of just over 6ft. The bread typically huts small mammals, birds, reptiles, fish, amphibians as well as invertebrates. This lady is the first of her kind that I have had in my shop. I tried to train her the way I train my other owls, but she is difficult to work with. She knows how to deliver letters, but half of the time refuses to." The owner told Hermione with an expressed tone.

"I'll take her," Hermione said while looking at the owl. The owl was larger than Hedwig and had large amber eyes that were vivid like the flames in the fire of the Gryffindor common room. She had a regal pointed face with a sharp chocolate coloured beak; she had a mixture of thick; brown, black and cream feathers that covered her body. They were darker on her back and were lighter on her front. The way it speckled over the front of the owl reminded Hermione of the pattern of a cheetah's fur. On the top of the owls head, its ears stuck up prominently reminding Hermione slightly of the character of Scooby Doo that she would watch on the tv when she was younger. The owl had large, thick, sharp talons for feet. Hermione thought she was perfect.

The shop keeper was a bit surprised that Hermione wanted the owl and suggested that maybe she should get a pygmy owl or a barn own, something that was smaller and easier to manage for a first-time pet. Hermione stood by her decision, and half an hour later she was strolling back down Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron carrying a large gold owl cage in one arm and a bag full of owl treats in the other hand.

That evening she wrote a letter Fred and sent off her new owl to him.

* * *

12th June 1992

 _Dear Fred,_

 _The summer holidays only started three days ago, and already I miss you terribly It is lovely to see my parents though, I missed them a lot while at school, it is nice to talk to them in person rather than owl correspondence. Tomorrow I start my working with Nicolas Flamel, I am ever so nervous, what if I'm not good enough? I don't want to disappoint him and Professor Dumbledore. I hope you are enjoying being at home with your family. Would you like to meet up in Diagon Alley on Friday, we can get ice cream and try to find some books on what we learned while unconscious. Let me know if you can meet up._

 _Love_

 _Hermione_

 _xxx_

 _P.s the owl that delivered this is my new pet, I've named her Athena._

* * *

The following morning just as Hermione was about to step into the floo to go to the Flamel's Cottage, Athena swooped into the living room with Fred's reply which made her smile.

13th June 1992

 _Princess,_

 _I miss you as well; it is strange not to see you every day. The last three days have been busy. George suggested that the two of us should get summer jobs, we asked around Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and ended up both getting jobs in Diagon Alley. George has a job working at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary; stocking the shelves and working on the till while I have a job at Magical Menagerie; where I am to run the till and take care of the animals. We both start our jobs tomorrow; mum was against the idea at first, but Dad and Bill convinced her that the jobs would make us more mature and give us a sense of purpose or something. There is something different about George lately; ever since we were in the hospital, he has been more serious and worried about our futures, first with insisting we study for the end of term exams and then with his insistence that we get summer jobs._ _I can't deny that it is a good idea though, we want to run a joke shop so having experience working in shops will be helpful and the money we get over the summer can be used on inventing more of our products._

 _Hermione you are going to be amazing, Mr Flamel will love you, and there is no way that you could disappoint him or Dumbledore. Good luck with your apprenticeship you will no doubt be the best apprentice that Flamel has ever had, you are without a doubt the smartest student I know._

 _On Friday I am working from nine until three but could meet you at the Leaky Cauldron after my shift, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Maybe we could get dinner together before heading home._

 _I cannot wait to see you, Princess._

 _Love_

 _Fred_

 _x_ _xx_

 _P.s. Athena is a lovely owl; she reminds me of you a bit with her wild feathers; they remind me of your unruly curls._

* * *

Hermione flooed to Flamel's Cottage and was greeted by an old woman whose long grey hair was in a plait and swept down her back; she was wearing a blue dress with a white apron over it. On the table behind the woman, hot croissants were piled high, steam gently swirling in the air.

"Bonjour mon cher; you must be Mademoiselle Hermione. I am Perenelle, Nicolas's wife. He has told me all about you petit. Nicolas is in his study floo calling with the French Minister for Magic. Would you like a croissant and some juice while we wait?" she asked Hermione leading her to the table."

Before Hermione could say that she had already eaten, Perenelle had already waved her wand. Oranges were squeezing themselves into a tall glass while a croissant off of the pile on the table was flying through the air onto a plate that had materialised in front of Hermione. Bowls with various jams landed before her, and a dish of butter slid across the table to her.

"Thank you, Mrs Flamel this looks delicious," Hermione said tucking into the food.

"Mrs Flamel is far too formal dear, you can call me Nelle, that's what Nicolas calls me."

"Thank you, Nelle," Hermione said.

Hermione talked quietly to Nelle for about twenty minutes; she was a fascinating woman who had seen many things in the centuries that she had been alive. Their conversation was interrupted by Nicolas striding into the room.

"Ah Hermione, so wonderful to see you again. I am sorry to have kept you waiting, I had an urgent floo call. I trust Nelle kept you entertained." He said taking his wife's hand and kissing it gently."

"She did Mr Flamel."

"Hermione, I am going to be teaching you my life's works, you can call me Nick."

"Okay, Nick." Hermione smiled at the old man.

"If you follow me, I shall give you a tour of the house, so you don't get lost," Nick told her. Hermione stood up and followed him. The first floor was like that which you'd find in most houses, there was a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a laundry room and a conservatory. There were two sets of stairs one that went downstairs to a basement and another that went upstairs. Nick led her down to the basement first. In the basement, there was a potions lab which put Professor Snape's to shame. One wall was filled; floor to ceiling with various ingredients, Cauldrons of every size and material were stacked on shelves against another wall.

"Wow." Hermione breathed out. Nick chuckled

"You haven't seen anything yet." He led Hermione out of the lab and back up the stairs. Instead of showing her up to the next floor he led her out of the main door of the house. In front of the house, the sea glittered in the bright sun.

"You live on a beach," Hermione said awed.

"We do live on a beach", he said leading her around the back of the house where a large glass Victorian greenhouse stood. He led Hermione into the greenhouse.

"One of the things I've done throughout my life Hermione is collect magical ingredients, inside my lab I have dried ingredients and rare ingredients from animals like the claw of a gryphon or the brain of a sphinx. This Greenhouse is the only place on the planet where you can find every known magical plant. Many of them are dangerous so don't come in here alone. Some of the plants in this greenhouse are one of a kind and are used to make very rare potions." He told her.

"My friend Neville would love this, he loves herbology," Hermione told him excitedly.

"Maybe one day you could bring him to see it," Nick said as he led Hermione back into the house and up to the next floor. As they walked along the corridor at the top of the stairs, he pointed out different rooms; his and Nelle's bedroom, three spear bedrooms, a bathroom, a cupboard, his study. When they reached the end of the corridor, there was a large double door."

"Albus told me to show you this last; apparently he thinks you will love it." He said as he tapped the doors with his wand, and they opened wide to reveal the largest library that Hermione had ever seen. Once as a small child when visiting Washington DC with her family, they had taken a tour of the Library of Congress which was the Largest collection of books in the world or so Hermione had thought. Nick's library made that look tiny. Hermione could not talk she was in awe; no wonder Nicolas had invented the Philosophers stone; one would need far more than one life to read this number of books."

"In this room Hermione you will find a copy of every single magical book ever written. I have scoured the earth to build this library; I have ancient tombs from African tribes that pre-date the Egyptians. I have books from every country in every language imaginable. Many of the books in this library are one of a kind manuscript with no other known copies. For more modern books, as soon as a new book or new addition of a book gets printed, they are automatically added to this collection You will also find that this room holds over twenty thousand magical artefacts from around the world." He told her leading her through the library, at the back of the library there were shelves full of scrolls and magical artefacts. The was also a large arched glass doorway which leads onto a stone balcony; Hermione could see a giant telescope which had been engraved in magical runes.

"So, what do you think, are you ready to be my apprentice?" Nicolas asked her chuckling at her clearly flabbergasted expression.

"It's amazing, how will I ever be able to get through all of this?" She asked breathlessly staring at the amount of history surrounding her.

Hermione loved being taught by Nicolas; her first four days with him flew by. She would floo over in the mornings, Nelle would feed her breakfast and then Nicolas would teach her the basics of Alchemy; astrology and ancient magic. Nelle would force them to break for lunch and then they would spend the afternoons in the library where Hermione would read Nicolas's life's journal's and ask him numerous questions.

* * *

Before Hermione knew it was Friday, and she was stepping out of the floo into the Leaky Cauldron to meet Fred. She didn't have long of a wait before he and George bounded into the pub.

"Princess," Fred said enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Freddie, Georg, how have you been? She asked smiling brightly at the two of them.

"We've been great Hermione, but I've got a date with a muggle girl I met in the village near the Burrow so got to dash. See you soon Hermione." George said ruffling her hair, he took a handful of floo powder called out the Burrow and was gone.

"What happened to Angelina?" Hermione asked as Fred took her hand and led her through Diagon Alley to the Ice Cream Parlour.

"Not sure to be honest with you; a few weeks ago, he was in love with her next thing he's breaking up with her because he knew she wasn't the one. My twin is a strange man Hermione." He replied as he led her into the store.

"What kind of ice cream do you want princess?" he asked; Hermione decided on a bowl of Raspberry Chocolate swirl ice cream while Fred got a bowl of Rainbow fruit ice cream; every time he took a bite it would be a different fruity flavour, and his hair would change to the colour of the fruit causing Hermione to giggle. Fred insisted on paying for the ice cream, and the two of them were soon walking down the street discussing their week as they headed to the bookshop.

"Nicolas has an amazing collection Fred; his house is like a magical museum, I think even if I had 10 lifetimes, I wouldn't get to explore it all," Hermione told him.

"I bet you are in your element and learning loads though princess." Hermione nodded happily.

"I do love it, how's your job going with all of the animals." She asked him.

"It's going great; every day new animals are brought in, and witches and wizards put in requests for certain types of animals and my boss has to get them imported if it isn't a restricted creature. One guy asked if we could get him a Peruvian Vipertooth which we had to decline, I told Charlie about it, and he ranted for over an hour about idiot wizards who want a dragon as a pet." Hermione chuckled at this fondly thinking of Hagrid and the Dragon he had briefly had during the school year.

"Any animals you want to adopt as your familiar?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't mind a curp, I have sold a couple, they are brilliant creatures. There is a cat that is half Kneazle that I feel sorry for, my boss told me he's been at the shop for years, and nobody wants him. I can't imagine spending years in a cage being overlooked by everyone that enters the store." Fred said sadly. Hermione paused where she stood before grabbing Fred's hand and dragging him in the direction of the shop that he worked at. Pushing open the door she pulled him inside. The owner looked up from the counter and smiled at Fred.

"Did you forget something Fred." The owner asked kindly.

"No Matilda, I didn't, I was telling my friend Hermione about the sad orange fluff ball, and she dragged me here." He said gesturing with his hand that wasn't grasped in Hermione's at Hermione who was peering around at all the animals for the animal in question.

"Which one is he?" She asked Fred. Fred pulled her to the back of the store where a fat squished faced half Kneazle was curled up. It opened its eyes and growled at Fred. Hermione knelt next to the cage and unlocked it, cautiously sticking her hand into it and stroking the animal.

"Hello, my aren't you a beautiful boy, yes you are." She said stroking half Kneazle which to Fred's astonishment began to purr and rolled over onto it's back so Hermione could tickle its belly.

"You have a gift with animals Hermione." He told her.

"You just have to show love to all living creatures." She said pulling the half Kneazle out of the cage and carrying him to the counter.

"I'd like to buy him please." She said to Matilda who looked just as shocked as Fred. Not long later, Hermione was walking down the street carrying a wicker cat basket with Fred at her side who was carrying a bag full of items for the half Kneazle cat including; a cat bed, combs, food, catnip, toys and treats.

* * *

Outside of the bookshop Hermione passed the cat carrier to Fred and left him out while she went in to find any books on soul bonds that she could. She managed to find eight different books on the subject and took them up to the counter. The woman behind the counter raised her eyebrow at the subject choice.

"Interesting choice of reading wouldn't you rather read something more age appropriate?" The woman asked.

"No thank you, Soulbonds are fascinating it's ever so romantic that for some people their perfect match is out there waiting for them," Hermione said batting her eyelashes and fake swooning in a way she had seen Lavender Brown do when talking to boys at school.

The women hummed disapprovingly but rung up the order, and soon Hermione was back on the street with Fred Heading towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Inside the pub, Hermione and Fred sat in a quiet booth; after looking at the menu Tom the barkeeper came over, and they ordered their meals. Hermione ordered Hunters chicken with chips and salad while Fred ordered a gammon steak with fries and Egg. They both had a glass of butterbeer, and Hermione got her cat which she had named Crookshanks a saucer of milk.

The pair happily talked while eating their meal. They discussed the bond they shared, Hermione's extra lessons and apprenticeship, their friends and families. Before long the two of them were standing up to leave, Hermione gave half of the books to Fred promising to look up soul bonds in Nicolas library. Fred helped Hermione to the floo laughing lightly at the petite witch who struggled to hold onto all her purchases.

"You sure your parents won't be mad that you have another pet less than a week after you bought Athena?" He asked tugging gently on one of her curls that bounced as he let go.

"I'm sure Freddie, I'm their only child who's spoilt rotten they can't say no to me. They will love Crookie." She said happily. Fred nodded and leant forward kissing her forehead. He gave her a gentle hug. He reached into the pot of floo powder and pulled out a handful.

"I'll see you at the Burrow on Sunday princess." He said throwing the floo powder into the grate for her. Hermione smiled at him nodding and then called out her floo address "Granger Residence".

Once she was gone Fred stepped into the floo and called out the "Burrow", neither of them paying attention to a hooded figure in the far corner of the pub who had heard everything the two had discussed while eating their meal as well as their floo addresses. The figure downed his Firewhiskey and stood up smirking to himself as his eyes turned amber as he thought of what he could do on Sunday the night of the full moon.

The man apparated away, and another man stood shakily from a different table, pulled down his hood reviling sandy blonde hair and kind blue eyes. He had scars on his cheeks. The man made his way to the floo and flooed to Hogwarts to tell Albus everything he and the Alpha he had being following had heard.


	31. Chapter 31

Hello, more than one person has requested that I don't kill off certain characters. In my head, I have a rough idea of what I want to happen. Certain characters that died in Harry Potter that I intend to save and some characters didn't die that I might kill off. Some characters I have the plot all decided in my head and others I'm not so sure on yet. I intend to continue this story until at least Hermione's 7th year with the possibility of a continuation post-Hogwarts. I do have some ideas for post-Hogwarts, but we have a long way to go until then so let's see how it goes.

Please leave a review. Let me know what you think so far or how you think the story should go. Who do you want to live? Who do you want to die? Or just message to say Hi. This story is going to take a while to complete but stick with me. :)

* * *

Chapter 31

* * *

As Hermione had predicted her parents didn't mind that she had bought Crookshanks; her mother like Hermione had a thing for saving those that society deemed as a lost cause and her dad could never say no to either of his girls. As soon as Hermione had told them that Crookshanks had been overlooked for years, they had both agreed that she could keep him.

Hermione spent Friday evening and most of Saturday reading the books, she had purchased on soul bonds. The books were fascinating to read, but Hermione found them to be lacking information. One of the books listed different types of relationship bonds; bonds between parents and children, bonds between siblings, bonds between friends, bonds between mates or soulmates, bonds between a husband and wife, bonds between a witch or wizard and their familiar.

The reading was undoubtedly interesting, and she could recognise existing bonds that she had such as the bond she had with her parents. She was also pretty sure that she and Harry had a sibling bond. The book didn't teach her much more than she already knew about her relationship that she shared with Fred. It talked about the golden glow, a developing mind link and the eventual ability to share powers. It didn't go into detail on the how's or why's. She had many questions, and the books were unable to answer them.

One of the other books listed powerful witches and wizards who had different types of bonds. Many of those on the list had to be dead for over 100 years. Some of those on the list she recognised, for example, Fred's uncles Gideon and Fabian Prewett who had had a twin bond. Fred had told her about them once; they were his mums' brothers who worked as Aurors during the war. They had been ambushed by five Death Eaters and managed to take down three of them before they had been killed by a Death Eater called Antonin Dolohov with a brutal curse of his own creation which sliced into and burnt their flesh. Fred had talked fondly of his uncles, remembering them as loving pranksters who valued family above all others. Fred and George's middle names were that of their uncles.

In the book Hermione was reading she found that Fred's uncles had had a marriage bond with a witch called Marlene McKinnon. Hermione found this to be both strange and sad. In the muggle world, it was mostly unheard of to marry two people let alone twins; especially in western culture. The book listed Marlene as dead; killed two months after her husbands along with their unborn child and her entire family. Hermione was saddened by such senseless acts of violence; both the Prewett and McKinnon families were pureblood yet the Death Eaters whose whole agenda was to eradicate those of muggle heritage had murdered two pure-blooded lines. All she could think was poor Mrs Weasley; the woman who loved family more than anything had lost so much during the war.

In the third book she read she found information on Twin bonds;

 _Identical twins are borne of a magical line and share a bond like no other. These twins share one soul and can communicate telepathically with one another. They can share their magic with one another and are strongest when together. They can read each other's body language and work in sync as one entirety. Many twins that share this kind of bond will share the same soul mate; their soul mate will be the most important thing to them, and they would die to protect them. Very rare are those with a twin bond who do not share a soul mate; often when this happens, the twins will each find themselves mated to those of significant magical ability often with a creature inheritance. When this occurs, the twin's bond with their mate will be stronger than that of their twin. Sometimes their new relationship will fracture their existing bonds leading to Fratricide; most famous being the twins Romulus and Remus:_

 _Romulus killed his twin Remus at the behest of his mate Hersillia who had the creature inheritance of a Valkyries; a warrior spirit with the power to decide who lived and died in battle. Hersillia used her powers in a battle against her brother in law ensuring that her husband would win and become the King of Rome. Remus mate who had the inheritance of a Nymph fled Rome with her and Remus son after her husband was slain._

 _For twins whose bond does not fracture a powerful alliance is formed between the two couples. Each twin will form a sibling bond with their twins' mate, and the four will be able to pool their power when needed. The twins share their magical core with each other in addition to sharing their core with their mate(s) once their relationship is consummated._

 _Many witches and wizards will seek to form an alliance with those that share a twin bond and their mate(s). Throughout history, the power of twins and their mate(s) has often been the deciding factor in the outcome of magical wars._

 _Twins and their mate(s) are most vulnerable before the consummation of their bond. Completion of their bond must occur the day that the youngest member of the couple/triad becomes of age. Magical potions, charms or devices such as time turners which can be used to age an individual do not affect this and a marriage bond is required before the consummation for the couple/triad to share in their power equally._

* * *

Hermione put the book she had been reading down; she had a lot to think about. As she laid in her bed that night, her mind raced with the information that she had learnt. As far as she was aware only Fred and herself shared a bond, she had never felt a connection to George more than that of a friend or sibling. Whenever she was in danger, it was always Fred that appeared, when she had been unconscious after facing Voldemort it was Fred that had become unconscious too not George.

Hermione decided to rule out having a bond with both twins which meant that George had a mate somewhere who had a creature inheritance. It also said she had a creature inheritance, the voice the void she and Fred had been in had told her as much, but she had yet to research what kind of creature inheritance she had. Hermione was scared that she would find out she was something horrid like a part hag or a spriggan. She knew she had to do some research; she couldn't hide from her inheritance.

The next time she went to Diagon Alley, she would pick up books on magical creatures and inheritances. Hermione could not imagine Fred and George's bond fracturing let alone either of them killing the other. As she lay worrying her bottom lip between her teeth; Hermione prayed to Merlin, Morgana and all gods and entities that George's mate was someone that wouldn't divide the twins. If the book were correct Hermione and Fred would have to marry on her 17th birthday, Hermione did not know what to think or feel about that information.

Hermione did not get much sleep Saturday evening, but at 12 o'clock sharp she found herself stepping into her fireplace with her parents and calling out the address of her best friend's house.

* * *

"Hermione" Ginny shouted jumping off the couch where she was playing a game of Wizards chess with Ron. Hermione hugged Ginny tightly and then accepted a hug off Ron who had also stood up to great her.

"Hermione dear", Mrs Weasley said as she bustled into the living room and swept Hermione into her arms holding her close to her bosom. "How lovely to see you, Helen, Richard how are you both, come through to the kitchen. Fred and George are trying to De-gnome the garden if you'd like to join them, Hermione." She said as she guided Hermione's parents into the kitchen. Hermione heard her mum reply that they were well before all sound was lost by the closing of the kitchen door.

"How have your holiday's been so far?" She asked Ron and Ginny who had settled back down on the couch to finish their game.

"It's been alright, we've mainly been playing quidditch in the orchard. Fred and George have summer jobs so mostly it's being Gin and me. Percy has been busy studying for his upcoming NEWT's, not sure why he doesn't know which OWL's he passed yet, why study if you don't know if you will be in the subject?" Ron told her.

"Check Mate," he said to Ginny as his Queen took her King.

"It never hurts to be prepared. Ron, I admire Percy for his dedication to studying." Hermione said, causing Ron to laugh and ruffle her hair.

"You would admire his dedication to studying Mione, you are Gryffindor's favourite bookworm." He told her fondly.

"Have you spoke to Harry since we left the station?" She asked him, Ron shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"I sent a letter to him a couple of days ago and got this reply this morning." He told her as he passed her the letter.

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Thank you for inviting Sirius and me to Sunday lunch; unfortunately, we must decline as we are currently out of the country travelling. The last week has been fantastic, I keep expecting to wake up back in my cupboard with the Dursley's._

 _When Sirius collected me from the station, he took me to Gringotts so that I could find out what vaults and properties I own. The vault that Hagrid took me to before I started Hogwarts was my own personal trust vault set up by my parents. It turns out I have other vaults belonging to the Potters as well as some that belonged to distant relatives the Peverell's and the Fleamont's. Sirius said that as his godson I'm heir to the Black Vaults as well._

 _He's reinstated Narcissa and Draco into the Black family and has also reinstated his cousin Andromeda and her Daughter Nymphadora (Tonks), who you, of course, know as she is dating your brother Charlie. Draco and Tonks have been named as heirs to his vaults in addition to me._

 _It's so weird, last year I was wearing Dudley's clothes and never got gifts let alone pocket money, and now I have vaults, and Sirius says I need to be taught how to be a lord and how to take my seat on the Wizengamot, it is surreal. I'm not going to let it go to my head._

 _While at Gringotts, Sirius got a list of properties that belong to both him and me, we decided to spend the summer travelling between them all; we'll choose one of the ones in Brittan as our home but couldn't resist the warmth of different climates for the beginning of summer._

 _After visiting the Bank, we had a family meal with Sirius cousins, their children and Andromeda's husband, Ted. It was lots of fun, and I can see myself becoming close to all of them. Draco and I are practically cousins now, isn't that funny. To think I hated him at the beginning of the year and now he is family._

 _We decided to start with the most tropical of the locations and are currently vacationing on Black Island in the Maldives. Sirius owns an island, and it is fantastic; Narcissa and Draco came with us to keep away from the press. It's tranquil here, it's a small island about the size of two quidditch pitches. Half of it is made up of trees, and the other half is completely covered in white sand. There is a four bedroomed villa on the island that we are staying in. The whole island is warded so that only those that are invited, or a Black can get in._

 _There are so many animals on the island. Sirius took me and Draco snorkelling with sharks while Narcissa sunbathed. Draco cut himself on coral and panicked so much that he'd get eaten that he managed to accidentally apparate onto the beach which scared his mum. He managed to leave his eyebrows behind though, Sirius said that it is called splinching apparently it can be much worse, and sometimes people leave limbs behind, or a pregnant witch leaves behind their baby. I don't think I ever want to apparate again. I did it once when I was in primary school to escape Dudley and Sirius has side-along apparated me a couple of times._

 _Tomorrow we are going to go to one of the bigger islands to meet some of the locals and experience an island market. I love this experience, it's the first time I've ever been on holiday._

 _I miss you and Hermione like crazy though, I hope you are having a lovely summer. I'll send Hermione a letter after I've been to the market, she will be interested in the culture of the place, Sirius said it's on an island where it is half Muggle and half wizard. We are going to explore both halves. She will probably want an essay on the differences. I will bring you guys here one day so you can both experience it because it is incredible._

 _We are planning on staying here until Wednesday of next week where we will be relocating to Black Villa in Barcelona for Five days. We have tickets for a charity Quidditch event; loads of different teams will be competing including Draco's favourite team the Falmouth Falcons and your favourite team the Chudley Cannons. Tonks and Charlie will be joining us, and I have a ticket for you if you would like to join us. They are going to portkey to us and stay for the five days._

 _I hope your mum lets you come. I have got to go now because Draco is screaming for me to go see the animal he's found. I hope you and your family are well, hopefully, see you on Wednesday._

 _From Harry_

* * *

"Wow it sounds like he's having a good time, are you going to accept his offer to go to Spain?" Hermione asked as she passed the letter back to Ron.

"Yeah, mum said I can go, It's going to be lots of fun. I'm glad Harry is having a good time, he's had such a difficult childhood, it's good that he now has a family and can just be a kid." Ron said standing up; "Let's go outside we can help the twins with the gnomes." He said moving down a narrow hallway next to the stairs that led to the back door of the Burrow, Ginny and Hermione followed him.

As soon as she got out of the house Hermione let out a gasp as she witnessed George spin in a circle and throw a gnome as far as he could, Fred caught a different gnome and Hermione screamed;

"FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY, YOU PUT THAT POOR DEFENCELESS GNOME DOWN NOW!"

At the sound of her voice, Fred dropped the gnome which kicked his ankle and scurried back to its hole. Hermione stormed towards the twins.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF A GIANT PICKED YOU UP AND SPAN YOU IN A CIRCLE BEFORE LETTING GO AND LETTING YOU FLY THROUGH THE AIR TO CRASH LAND?" She shouted at the pair.

"Princess, gnomes are pests, they eat mums' vegetables, we disorientate them by spinning and then throw them far away, it takes longer for them to return," Fred said trying to calm her down.

"Gnomes have feelings, Fred, there must be a better way to keep them away from the vegetables without abusing them," Hermione said standing before Fred with pleading eyes.

"If you can find a more humane way to keep them away, we will implement it." He said unable to say no to her pleading eyes. Hermione beamed at him.  
"Have you tried talking to them?" Hermione asked.

"Talking to them, Hermione you're barmy," Ron said while Ginny and George laughed at her question. Hermione glared at them all and knelt next to the closes gnome hole. She leant close to it and said;

"Hello, can I please speak to the gnome in charge." To the astonishment of the four Weasley's a gnome stuck it's potato-like head out of a hole and nodded. The gnome disappeared back into the hole and a few minutes later a second gnome appeared wearing a crown of dandelions.

"Hello my name is Hermione, it's very nice to meet you, you must be the king of the gnomes." She said holding out two fingers for the gnome to shake. The Gnome nodded and shuck her fingers with his little hand.

"My name is king Ric." The gnome said.

"Hello, King Ric, I'd like to talk to you on behalf of my friends." Hermione said nodding towards the Weasleys who were staring at the gnome as though they had never seen one before."

"Go ahead, "the gnome said.

"My friend's keep removing you from their garden, but you keep returning, why is that?" Hermione asked the gnome.

"Long ago we lived beyond the hedge that bordered the garden, but we were hunted by a Jarvey which would eat my people. We moved into the garden because the Jarvey is wary of humans and stays away. Every time we are thrown across the hedge more of my people die." The Gnome said gravely.

"That is horrible," Hermione told the gnome sadly, Fred knelt next to Hermione so that he too could speak to the gnome.

"Hello, I am Fred, I am sorry that your people have been hunted. If we can catch the Jarvey and relocate it far away would you be willing to relocate beyond the hedge? Our mother doesn't like that you eat all of the vegetables." He said.

"If you catch the jarvey that lurks beyond the wall we will relocate back to our original home, we much prefer to eat the toadstools out there than the vegetables in here, but it is impossible to get to them without the Jarvey killing us." The Gnome King told them, he nodded goodbye to them and then disappeared back into the gnome hole he had come out of.

* * *

"Looks like we have a Jarvey to capture," Fred said turning to his siblings.

"What is a Jarvey?" Ginny asked.

"We learnt about them in Care of Magical Creatures this year, it is a magical member of the polecat family like a ferret but larger. Unlike non-magical members of the polecat family, a Jarvey can speak to humans but usually only rude phrases. The Ministry of Magic classifies Jarveys as a Beast and a class XXX creature. They eat gnomes, rats, moles and voles but will also scavenge meat left by larger predators. Wizards often buy them for pest control; dad never got one for the gnomes though because they are vicious. If we catch it, I can take it to the shop tomorrow and give it to Matilda." Fred told them, Ron looked dumbfounded by the amount of information Fred had remembered.

"You actually pay attention in class," Ron asked incuriously,

"Of course, I pay attention in class, how do you think we make our products and come up with pranks, we learn the information in class or go to the Library." He told his brother.

"You know where the library is?" Ron asked, Fred, ignored him and instead marched across the garden to his dads shed. He returned from the shed a few minutes later with a metal cadge.

"Ron, make yourself useful and go ask dad for a plate of raw meat," Fred said.

A few minutes after Ron had entered the house, Mrs Weasley came running out of it with one hand on her hip and the other waving a wooden spoon.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU NEED RAW MEAT FOR AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A CADGE?" she shouted at them.

"Mrs Weasley, I talked to the King of the Gnomes, King Ric and he said if we catch the Jarvey that lives beyond the hedge the Gnomes will move out of your garden," Hermione told her, by this point the other occupants of the house had come outside. To Hermione's astonishment Professor Dumbledore was there in addition to her parents, the three older Weasley siblings, Mr Weasley and Charlie's girlfriend Tonks.

"You are trying to catch a Jarvey to get rid of the gnomes." Mrs Weasley repeated, and Hermione and the younger Weasley siblings nodded.

"Mum why don't I help the kids, and you can go back inside and finish what you were doing earlier," Charlie told his mum.

"What a splendid idea, let's go back inside and finish our tea." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Alright, but be careful." Mrs Weasley said, following the other adults and Percy back inside.

"What's Dumbledore doing here?" George asked his older brother.

"Not sure, he arrived just after mum left the kitchen to find out what you guys were up to," Charlie said.

With the help of Charlie, they were able to set up the trap for the Jarvey. Charlie used his wand to camouflage the cage, and they propped the door open with a stick tied to a string that was made invisible by Charlie. They each hid behind some trees waiting for the Jarvey to make its move. After half an hour of waiting there was a slender black ferret-like creature scuttled out of the ground and into the cadge. Hermione pulled the invisible string she was holding, and the door to the cage slammed shut, trapping the Jarvey inside.

The five Weasley's and Hermione cheered and their success while the Jarvey realising it had been caught began to his out insults;

"Caught by stupid humans, horrible stinky humans."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of the Burrow, an agitated conversation had been taking place.

After returning the Kitchen of the Burrow Albus had locked and soundproofed the room to ensure none of the children overheard.

"Albus, what's wrong why are you here?" Asked Mr Weasley.

"Remus Lupin was tailing Fenrir Greyback on Friday. He followed him to Knockturn Alley where he Greyback made some shady purchases. He then followed him to the Leaky Cauldron where Greyback had a glass of Firewhiskey." Dumbledore told them.

"Isn't that where Hermione and Fred had lunch on Friday?" Mr Granger asked his wife before she could reply, Dumbledore did."

"I'm afraid it is, and they were having a conversation that they should never have had in public. Greyback and Remus overheard them discussing a void of shared consciousness that they experienced while unconscious together. A voice in the void informed them that they had a bond and that Hermione has some form of creature inheritance but as, yet she doesn't know what. Hermione discussed her powers and private lessons Hermione has had with me, moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt. She also told Fred about her apprenticeship with Nicolas Flamel. As of now, we can be certain that the werewolf that is after Hermione is indeed Greyback like we feared. He also has access to your floo addresses because he heard both Hermione and Fred leave the Cauldron before he apparated away." Dumbledore told them gravely.

"Why didn't Remus apprehend him? "Bill asked.

"Greyback was the wolf that bit Remus when he was four years old, trailing him is one thing but facing him in one on one combat is something completely different. It is likely that if he had tried to take Greyback down on Friday so close to tonight's full moon, Remus would have been killed. During the war, Greyback killed many skilled Auror's sometimes more than one at once. So close to the full moon Remus is weaker and gets very sick; in part due to the Wolfsbane potion that allows him to keep his mind during his transformations whereas Greyback who fully embraces the wolf is strengthened the closer to the full moon that he gets." Dumbledore told them.

"Poor Remus having to live like that from such a young age, it must be challenging for him especially with the number of restrictions in place for werewolves," Tonks said sadly.

"He has had a very harsh life; his father worked in the Department for Creatures and was Anti-Werewolf. Remus was purposely sought out as punishment for his father's actions in implementing many of the laws against werewolf's. After he was bitten his father was distant from him, and if it hadn't been for how much his mother a muggle woman loved him, I dare say his father would have got rid of him. He had a difficult childhood always having to move around when neighbours got too suspicious of the howling noises once a month. Remus was terrified of hurting people and never got close to anyone. When he was old enough to attend Hogwarts, I visited him, and we played gobstones together; he was such a scared child but so brave; he couldn't believe that I was letting him a monster into Hogwarts. Remus became a Gryffindor, and I watched him grow into a confident young man; largely because of Sirius Black and James Potter. I believe that Remus tried to stay away from his dorm mates, but they wouldn't allow him to become a loner and dragged him and Peter into every adventure they went on. Having friends changed him for the better, but I think he was always worried they would abandon him. When they found out he was a werewolf and stood by him, he was so surprised. Remus was one of my favourite students, but he's had a difficult life. His mother died while he was at Hogwarts and his dad wanted nothing more to do with him. When he was twenty, he lost the five people closet to him in one night; James, Lily, Harry, Sirius and Peter. That Halloween night broke him, and he was never the same. Remus became a recluse; mostly working in the muggle world in bookshops and coffee shops to avoid the restrictions. Since the release of Sirius from Azkaban I've seen traces of the old happier Remus but sadly the last decade has aged him." Dumbledore told them all sadly, Molly had silent tears streaming down her face.

"What are we going to do to keep Greyback away?" Arthur asked.

"For starters, we are going to use the wartime floo measures. Both the fireplace here and at the Grangers will be closed. If anyone wants to get through, they will have to fire call first. Someone will have to be at the Granger's to close the floo after Hermione travels by it and to open it when she returns. Someone who owes me a favour at The Daily Prophet is printing an article in tomorrow's issue about Greyback been spotted in Diagon Alley. More people will be keeping an eye for him, and the Ministry will want to him captured so there will be Auror's in public spaces. I am going to put more protective enchantments on both the Burrow and…" Professor Dumbledore was cut off by the sound of a loud howling coming from outside!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

* * *

After catching the Jarvey, Ginny suggested that they show Hermione the pond on their property. The five Weasley siblings led her across a meadow to the right of the Burrow. At the end of the field, there was a medium sized pond which was about the size of an average sized swimming pool. On the opposite side of the pond, there was a dense wood. At one end of the pond was a wooden jetty that could be jumped off; Fred and George did just that, they kicked off their shoes and pulled their matching blue t-shirts over their heads depositing them at their feet. The pair then ran to the jetty only wearing their grey shorts and cannonballed into the pond. The twins laughed merrily calling for Hermione and their siblings to join them.

"We might as well, I'll cast drying charms on us all before dinner," Charlie told Hermione and his two youngest siblings as he removed his shoes. Charlie then pulled the green shirt he was wearing over his head. To Hermione's surprise, Charlie was much bulkier under his shirt than she expected. With a shirt on, he looked very similar to the twins; the three off them being the shortest of the male Weasley siblings who had stockier builds than their other brothers. Ron and Percy were both tall and lanky with hardly any muscles. Bill was the tallest of the Weasley brothers and had massive broad shoulders and lots of muscles.

When Charlie removed his shirt, he reviled a toned six-pack and large muscly arms. Hermione guessed that once the twins finished growing, they'd look like Charlie; currently, the pair were slightly toned due to quidditch with thick biceps from whacking the bludgers about. Charlie's body was littered with scar tissue and burns likely caused by his work at the dragon preserve; He had a large tattoo of a Chinese Fireball dragon that moved of its own violation across his torso. Occasionally it would open its mouth and breath a torrent of flames. Hermione stared at the tattoo enthralled.

"Cool isn't it. I got that tattoo when I was fifteen in Knockturn Alley. When my mum found out she almost murdered me." Charlie winced at the memory. He turned around and ran to the opposite end of the pond. As he turned; Hermione saw that he had more tattoos on his back; on his right shoulder blade, he had the Weasley family crest. The crest was red and gold with two weasels in the centre. Above the weasels was the head of a knight in armour. A white ribbon proudly displayed the words 'the Weasley family' above that. On his left shoulder he had the names of both of his deceased uncles along with a poem that Hermione recognised instantly for it was by one of her favourite muggle authors;

 _Unable are the Loved to die_  
 _For Love is Immortality,_  
 _Nay, it is Deity—_

 _Unable they that love—to die_  
 _For Love reforms Vitality_  
 _Into Divinity._

 _Emily Dickinson (10 December 1830 – 15 May 1886 / Amherst / Massachusetts)_

Before Hermione could talk to him about his knowledge of the origins of the quote on his shoulder Charlie had run to the opposite side of the pond than the twins had. He grabbed hold of a rope dangling from a branch of an old oak tree and swung through the air doing a backflip before landing in the water below. When he resurfaced, he whooped for joy?

Ron didn't remove his shirt like his brothers but did kick off his trainers and happily ran into the pond to join the trio in the water who were splashing each other and laughing merrily.

While the boys splashed in the water, Hermione and Ginny made their way to the jetty and sat on the edge happily talking with their feet dangling in the water.  
They had been sitting at the lake for about an hour when Charlie said that they should probably head back to the house for dinner as it was after five o'clock.

Due to it being a summer day it was still light out but even though it was still light both the sun and the moon were visible; the moon was slowly rising; full and round shining bright silver which contrasted with the golden glow of the slowly setting sun.

Charlie dried himself, and his siblings with his wand and they started to make their way back towards the Burrow.

* * *

They were halfway across the meadow when a deep growl came from behind them followed by a loud howling sound. Hermione turned at the sound and let out a scream.

At the entrance to the meadow near the pond was a large creature. It stood on two legs like a man but looked more like a wolf. The beast was covered in dark black fur. It had blood red eyes and a snout with sharp teeth. Where its hands should have been it had large deadly claws. A werewolf, Hermione thought to herself she was looking at a werewolf.

Hermione froze in a panic unsure of what to do. She felt a hand grab hers and suddenly, she was running as fast as she could with Fred at her side. It took Hermione a minute for her brain to clear and she whipped out her wand and began to cast spells over her shoulder just as Charlie and the twins were doing. Ron also pulled out his wand but only knew basic first-year spells that had little to no effect on a werewolf. Most of the spells missed their target; after all, it was difficult to hit a moving target when you were also moving. The few spells that did catch it did nothing to deterrent the werewolf. Hermione's extra training over the last year had not prepared her to face off against a fully transformed adult werewolf.

"Conjunctivitis" Fred called hitting the werewolf's right eye with his spell. The eye swelled, turned red and orange puss oozed out. Instead of slowing the beast down the case of conjunctivitis only served to make the wolf angrier. The wolf let out a vicious howl of pain. From the distance of the woods, more cries sounded as his pack responded to his pained call.

"Bombarda maxima" George shouted aiming his wand at the earth between them and the wolf that was hunting them. The ground exploded throwing the werewolf back but also sent Ron and Ginny flying; Ron crashed into a tree, his shoulder taking the brunt of his fall while Ginny landed on the hard ground her arm sticking out at an unnatural angle. Ron stumbled to his feet his face contorted in pain his shoulder popped out of his socket. Ginny also stumbled to her feet holding her broken arm close to her chest. The blast did little to stop the werewolf as it leapt back to its feet and leapt across the fractured earth.

"Homorphus" Charlie shouted his spell hitting the wolf square in its chest. The Wolfs fur retracted back leaving dirty human skin in its place. The wolfs muzzle replaced by a scared face of a grotesque man, his ratty matted hair the same colour his fur had been.

"Greyback", Charlie said casting his next spell with more force. Greyback slashed his wand through the air repelling the slashing curse that Charlie had sent at him. The spell hit Charlie's stomach the shield he'd raised just seconds before not good enough to stop the spell entirely.

"Immobulus" a voice came from behind Hermione; as Mr Weasley, Bill and Tonks joined them in the meadow to fight Greyback who was still in human form but was now flanked by two other werewolves' in their wolf forms one had fur that was a deep reddish brown while the others fur was a light grey. The spell missed Greyback's shoulder by about a centimetre.

The grey wolf launched its self at George, its claws slashing through his back like a knife through butter. George screamed in pain, falling to his knees.

"GEORGE" Fred screamed towards his twin, his wand pointed at the wolf that had dared to touch his other half. Hermione felt Fred draw her magic from their conjoined hands as he screamed his next spell; "REDUCTO" the Grey Wolf exploded with the force of the incantation, raining bloody chunks down on those closest to where the wolf had been its teeth moments away from sinking into the flesh of Georges' neck.

"Get back to the house" Tonks called as she cast a silent Petrificus Totalus at the other wolf. The wolf stumbled but wasn't petrified. Greyback laughed manically as the spells continued to bounce off the wolf at his side. Hermione focused on the wolf and placed one hand to the ground. Thick vines erupted from the earth rapping around the brown wolf tightly like devil's snare. The wolf tried in vain to escape, but the vines only tightened.

"What a powerful little cub you are girly, you will make a strong member of my pack and when you mature you will make an impressive mate for me," Greyback said in a gravelly voice as his eyes roamed her body making Hermione feel filthy and uncomfortable.

"You won't ever touch her," Fred said defiantly pushing her behind him. Hermione felt a wave of warmth for her best friend at that moment.

A howl came from behind them, and Hermione realised that Greyback's pack had surrounded them. A wolf jumped at Tonks its claws slicing through her shoulder. Another wolf pounced and its jaws wrapped around the first wolfs neck snapping it with little effort. The first wolf fell the ground dead and the second nudged Tonks gently with its mussel and licked her cheek like an excited dog. It then took a protective stance in front of her like the way that Fred stood in front of Hermione.

"Lupin how have you been my cub? Still taking the wolfsbane potion making yourself nothing more than a common mutt, why not embrace your inner beast. I see that you have found your mate, the half-blooded Black bitch. Join the pack, and I will let her live, as a werewolf of course. Continue working for Dumbledore, and I will slaughter her as you watch. Look at the poor Weasley who wants your mate, you going to let a human take what belongs to you. Then again, I can smell him all over her; he's already had her." Greyback baited the wolf looking at Charlie who had moved closer towards his girlfriend to protect her.

The wolf in front of Tonks did not react well to Greyback's threats and baiting; he tackled Greyback, Greyback howled and broke through Charlie's Homorphus charm, transforming back into his wolf form. The two wolfs rolled across the meadow clawing and biting at the other each growling and howling. Charlie stood protectively next to Tonks one of his arms wrapped tightly around the witch as he cast indiscriminately at the two wolfs with everything he had.

A blue glow surrounded the Weasley's, Hermione and Tonks as Dumbledore arrived in the meadow. One of Greyback's pack jumped into the blue barrier that surrounded them, and Hermione realised at that moment that Dumbledore had surrounded them with a wall of 60ft blue flames that was at least 6ft thick. The wolf that had attempted to jump through the blaze had caught fire and was a pile of ash before it had managed to get to them in the centre of the circle.

"Side along the kids to Hogwarts, Molly, Percy and the Granger's are there already, I sent a Patronus to Minerva she will have the gates open for us," Dumbledore told them.

Mr Weasley grabbed the hands of his two youngest children, and with a twist, they were gone. Bill carefully gripped George in his arms and apparated away. Charlie went to grab her and Fred to apparate them to safety but as soon as he stepped away from Tonks her knees buckled, and she fell to the floor.

"Get Nymphadora out of here Mr Weasley; I'll get your brother and Miss Granger to safety." Professor Dumbledore told Charlie. Charlie lent down and scooped Tonks up bridal style before he had even stood up to his full height, he twisted, and he and Tonks were gone with a small pop.

* * *

Loud blasts sounded from the woods, and the rest of Greyback's pack were forced out into the open of the meadow. There were six fully transformed wolves, and two naked human males stumbled out of the woods, having been hit by the Homorphus charm; multiple spells shot through the air from behind the werewolf's as a line of at least fifteen wizards in black dragon hind protective suits with matching dragon hind boots and a thick black capes. At the centre of the wizards was a wizard with a deep violet cape and matching helmet.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked Dumbledore staring out of the blue flames at the newcomers.

"That would be my friend Cecil Lee head of the Werewolf capture unit and the members of his department. As soon as we heard the werewolves outside, I sent a Patronus to him." Dumbledore told them. In less than 15 minutes all the wolfs had been incapacitated other than Greyback. He managed to rip the throats out of three of the wizards before one of them hit him with the Homorphus charm.

"Thanks for that." He hissed at the wizard before looking directly at Hermione through the flames.

"I'll be back for you my cub." He purred at her, and with a loud pop, Greyback was gone. Hermione shuddered in revulsion and Fred held her close.

Dumbledore released the spell on the flames allowing them to distinguish.

"Albus my friend, I trust you are well. Thank you for contacting me." The wizard in violet said approaching them. Dumbledore shook the wizard's hand.

"Cecil good to see you, did you manage to catch many of his pack." He asked the wizard.

"Indeed, we did, we managed to catch nine, four were killed in the woods and eight escaped." Hermione only half listened to the wizard as she watched the other wizards cast the Homorphus charm on the unconscious Werewolf's, apparating them away once they had reverted to Human form.

"STOP, HE'S NOT PART OF THE PACK" she shouted at the sight of sandy hair that she had seen once in the hospital wing months before. She rushed forward and gently knelt next to the injured man, using her cardigan to cover him up the best she could. Remus Lupin had survived his fight with Greyback but had come out worse off. He had deep scratches all over his body, and chunks of flesh had been bitten out of him that cut through the layers of fat and muscle only stopping when Greyback's teeth had grazed his bones.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, REMUS NEEDS HELP." She shouted over her shoulder.

"I'll apparate him to St. Mungo's; Cecil will you please apparate these two to the gates of Hogwarts for me, Minerva will be waiting for them," Dumbledore said.

Cecil grabbed both her and Fred's hands, and with a pop, the carnage of the Burrows Meadow was gone, and Hermione was stood at the gates of Hogwarts with her parents, Mr Weasley and Professor McGonagall in front of her…


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, sorry for not updating recently. University is stressing me out. I have one month left and lots of work to finish. This will be my last update until after everting for university is submitted. This chapter has taken a while to write, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

"Hermione are you alright?" her mother asked pulling her into her arms. Hermione melted into the warm embrace and nodded silently into her mother's shoulder, she wasn't alright though, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Hermione let out a loud sob and felt her dad move behind her cocooning her entirely between both of her parents.

"Shush Pumpkin, you are okay" Her dad whispered.

"H-HE W-WANT'S M-ME" She stuttered out.

"Shush, who wants you, sweetie?" Her mother asked. Hermione sobbed harder.

"Greyback has taken an interest in her." Mr Weasley said from behind her. Hermione heard McGonagall gasp from behind them.

"Perhaps we should get her up to the hospital wing with the others." Mr Weasley suggested quietly. Hermione's parents each wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began to lead her up towards the castle.

"How's George?" Fred asked from behind them.

"Madam Pomfrey will be able to heal his and Tonks wounds using a mixture of powdered silver and dittany. They should be okay. There is a possibility that they may have more lupine urges, but they were only scratched not bitten, it's unlikely that they will be werewolves." Mr Weasley replied.

Behind the two Weasleys, McGonagall had a quiet conversation with Cecil before closing and warding the gates and following the Granger's and two Weasley's up to the castle. The six of them walked up to the hospital wing in silence, the halls wholly deserted due to it being the summer holidays.

When they reached the hospital wing, Mrs Weasley bustled over hugging both her son and her husband tightly. Hermione's sobs had calmed down, but silent tears still fell occasionally from her eyes. She peered silently through her misty eyes about the hospital wing; Ginny and Ron were asleep on two of the beds, Ginny's arm was wrapped in bandages and Ron's shirt was off, his shoulder having been popped back into its socket. On the table between them were empty vials of pain relief potion, skele-grow and dreamless sleep potions.

Charlie, George and Tonks were in beds on the other side of the room. Charlie was shirtless and had bandages wrapped around his stomach covering the wound of his rebounded slicing spell. George was unconscious and shirtless on his stomach, pale from blood loss, five deep claw marks visible stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip. Professor Snape was stood over him covering his back with bandages wrapped in a yellow paste that must be the mixture of essence of dittany and powdered silver that Mr Weasley had mentioned. Madam Pomfrey was putting the same paste on the five claw makes on Tonks' right shoulder. Percy and Bill were sat next to Charlie keeping him company as he silently watched Madam Pomfrey work in his unconscious girlfriend.

"Hermione dear are you alright?" Her silent observation of the hospital wing was broken by Mrs Weasley stepping in front of her and embracing her.

* * *

Her breakdown in the Hospital wing had been a week ago; Hermione had been given a calming draft and some dreamless sleep potion. Since waking up the next morning, lots of things had happened. Both her house and the Burrow had been put under the Fidelius charm. Professor McGonagall was the secret keeper for her home while Mr Weasley was the Secret Keeper for the Burrow. Professor Dumbledore had performed the charm himself over both houses.

Greyback had yet to be captured, and every time Hermione left the safety of her house, she could almost feel his eyes on her. When she did leave the house, she had to do so with an Auror present. Cecil had written in his report about how Greyback had taken a particular interest in her and that he had promised to return for her. The ministry had decided that she needed protection because of this. She was allowed to use the floo alone provided she was going to a pre-approved location that wasn't public such as visiting Hogwarts, the Burrow or when she went to her apprenticeship. If she was to go out in the Muggle world or a location such a Diagon Alley she needed to be accompanied by an Auror.

Professor Dumbledore had ensured that only 'trusted' Aurors were with her meaning that the two times Hermione had left the house she had been chaperoned by Moody and Kingsley.

Kingsley chaperoning her when she went to the park wasn't so bad, he sat on a bench reading a newspaper and dressed in a tailored suit, his experience liaising with the Muggle Prime Minister allowed him to blend in among the muggles.

When it was Moody's turn to chaperone, her it was a completely different story. Moody had followed her around a Muggle Shopping Centre as she bought new clothes with her Mother. He stood out like a sore thumb with his peg leg and his strange combination of a nightshirt, corduroy trousers, a trench coat and a baseball cap that he had pulled over his fake eye. Moody always remained a foot behind her and kept looking around like a mad man. Every so often he would mutter "constant vigilance" and more than once brandished his wand at muggles. They didn't get much of their shopping done as they were asked to leave after Moody tried to enter the girls changing room with them. Hermione had decided to wait until Tonks was cleared for working so that the young Auror could take her shopping, it would hopefully go a lot easier with the kind half-blood than the trip with Moody had been.

Tonks had remained in the Hospital wing for three days before Madam Pomfrey had released her into the care of Charlie who had taken her back to his and Bill's flat. She was not allowed to return to active duty until her wounds had healed entirely though. George's injuries had been worse than Tonks, and Madam Pomfrey had kept him for five days before he had recovered enough to be released back into the care of his parents. Everyone else who had sustained injuries had been healed and released the same day except for Remus who was still in St Mungo's fighting for his life.

Remus had sustained multiple broken bones and internal bleeding in addition to all the external bites and scratches. No one except for Dumbledore and Sirius had been allowed to visit him. Sirius had got an emergency Portkey back to England the same night as the Full Moon after Dumbledore sent a Patronus to him. It was unknown if he would ever wake up or if he would have any deficits if he did wake up.

Hermione had wanted to use her powers to help him, but Dumbledore had refused to let her.

* * *

 _ **Flashback to Three Days after the attack location Dumbledore's office**_

"Professor I want to try and heal Remus the way I healed Draco." She had asked her voice steady.

"Hermione while amiable of you to want to do such a thing I cannot allow you to do so." He had replied.

"Why not, he is a good man, and he's suffering." She had said.

" Miss Granger surely you realise that your abilities are not normal for a witch of your age, many of the abilities you have most magical adults never achieve. To allow you to expose yourself and your abilities to the public would put you in more danger than the danger you already are in with Greyback after you." He had told her in a grave voice.

"It's because of the bond I share with Fred and my creature inheritance." She had told him.

"What do you know of your bond and inheritance Miss Granger?" He had asked his blue eyes staring intently into her own.

"Not much professor, we've done some research and know we have a soul bond and he and George have a Twin Bond. We know I have some form of Creature inheritance but haven't researched what creature yet.

"People with bonds are often sought out and exploited. The bond you and Fred share would usually not be as active as it currently is but the extenuating circumstances that you have found yourselves in over the past year seem to have awakened it much earlier than the norm. A bond such as yours would usually gradually get more active over time until the underage party came of age and they were able to consummate their bond. You and Fred are in danger because you have a very powerful and active bond but are too young to be able to complete it. If news of your power became public knowledge dark wizards would want to groom the both of you to work for their agendas and others would simply want, you as the member with the most power. Witches with creature inheritances are rare and make powerful offspring. Miss Granger we cannot risk you been in further danger than you already are." Dumbledore's eyes never left hers as he spoke and didn't even twinkle as he explained the severity of her situation. Hermione nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sir do you know what kind of inheritance I have?" she asked.

"I do miss Granger, but it would be best for you to find out on your own." He told her as he offered her a lemon drop and dismissed her.

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

Over the past week, she had received two letters from Harry, the first was the one that Ron had told her she would be getting and was very upbeat and happy, while the second had been full of worry and confusion;

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _How has your summer been so far? Mine has been amazing. It is fantastic finally feeling like I am wanted and part of a family. I am currently on a Caribbean Island which Sirius owns. Draco and his mother are with us. I keep expecting to wake up back in my cupboard with the Dursley's but am so unbelievably grateful that I never have to return to their home._

 _Ron mentioned that you would be going for Sunday Lunch at his house; hopefully, he received the reply I sent to him and let you read it. I don't want to bore you by writing the same stuff. In case he didn't I'll give you the cliff notes version. Ask to see the letter if he hasn't shown it to you._

 _Sirius took me to Gringotts after collecting me from the station, I found out that I have a lot of vaults and properties some of which have been left to me from distant ancestors. Sirius reinstated his cousins and their children into the Black family and made me his heir. I need to be taught how to be a lord and how to take my seat on the Wizengamot, it is surreal. I'm not going to let it go to my head._

 _After visiting the Bank, we had a family meal with Sirius cousins, their children and Andromeda's husband, Ted. It was lots of fun, and I can see myself becoming close to all of them. Draco and I are practically cousins now, isn't that funny. To think I hated him at the beginning of the year and now he is family._

 _We are spending the summer travelling to see the different properties. The island we are in is beautiful. I've enclosed some photos of it for you._

 _There are so many animals on the island. Sirius took me and Draco snorkelling with sharks while Narcissa sunbathed. Draco cut himself on coral and panicked so much that he'd get eaten that he managed to accidentally apparate onto the beach which scared his mum. He managed to leave his eyebrows behind though, Sirius said that it is called splinching apparently it can be much worse, and sometimes people leave limbs behind, or a pregnant witch leaves behind their baby. I don't think I ever want to apparate again. I did it once when I was in primary school to escape Dudley and Sirius had to side along apparate me a couple of times._

 _Today we went to Barbados which has a secret Magical community including a fantastic market. You would have absolutely loved it, Mione. You could feel the magic emitting in the air. There were at least three dozen stalls. There were stalls selling books, I got you a few that you'd like, I will give you them when I next see you. There was a stall selling magic carpets, Draco bought one, and we went on a ride over the island. Did you know they are illegal to own in the UK? They were banned less than a decade ago, Mr Weasley's department and the 'Registry of Prescribed Charmable Objects' banned them because they are Muggle items that are charmed for a different function than what Muggle's intended. Narcissa said that more and more Muggles were encountering them and that they needed to be obliviated. Draco wants to sneak the carpet back home, but Narcissa is insistent that it remains within the villa._

 _One store that I really loved was a store that sold magical creatures. There were so many exotic creatures I've never even heard of before. Narcissa bought herself a bird of paradise which is coral pink and orange coloured, she has named the bird Malina after a solar deity of the Inuit Religion. You'd get along with Narcissa I think, she loves reading and history. Sirius bought the twin brother of Narcissa's bird, but his bird is a dark purple, so dark its almost black, it also has light silver speckles. He named his bird Anningan after the Lunar deity of the same name who was the brother of Malina. I'm not sure if you know the story; the Inuit people believe that the world was dark and that two twins grew up in the darkness and were the best of friends. As adults Anningan was jealous of his sister's flirtation with men in the village where they lived. One night he snuck into her room and raped her. An oil lamp overturned, and Milina covered her twins face with grease. She escaped him and ran as far as she could into the skies where she became the sun. He followed her into the air and became the moon. He showed no remorse for his actions, and to this day the moon chases the sun occasionally catching her (during a Luna eclipse) but never keeping her for she always escapes, and the chase continues._

 _There were loads of other animals at the stall including a Pegasus. It was a beautiful creature. I'm sure you are aware that they are winged horses. The one at the market was a light golden colour. I really wanted to buy her, but it just wasn't feasible. Looking after Hedwig is one thing, but a Pegasus is a whole other kettle of fish. The market stall has made me interested in other magical creatures. I bought some books on them, and I think I will take Care of Magical creatures in our third year._

 _There were lots of other stalls selling things that we have back in England like potions ingredients and butterbeer. The food at the market was delicious. You've really got to come and experience it for yourself._

 _I should probably get off now. I hope you are having a fantastic summer. I can't wait for your reply. Draco says hi but is too lazy to write his own letter._

 _Lots of love your best friend Harry_

xxxxxx

The second letter that Hermione received from Harry was extremely panicked;

 _Hermione,_

 _What has happened? We were eating dinner, and a phoenix Patronus interrupted us, it was from Dumbledore. It said;_

 _'Sirius the Burrow was attacked by Greyback and his pack. Members of the Weasley family and young Tonks were transferred to the hospital wing at Hogwarts to receive treatment for their injuries, and the Granger family are also within the castle. Remus is gravely injured, please come to St Mungo's.'_

 _Hermione is everyone alright? Who was injured? How is Remus doing? What is going on? Sirius said he had to go to the nearest Magical government to get an emergency portkey back to the UK. He apparated away leaving us on the Island. Narcissa is worried and won't talk about it to Draco and me. All she's said is that Sirius will tell us what's going on and that it is best that we remain out of the way._

 _Draco said that Greyback is a Werewolf like Remus but the bad kind and that he was in allegiance with Voldemort during the war. Did anyone get bit, is everyone alive?_  
 _Hermione, please respond as quickly as possible Draco, and I are concerned._

 _Harry Potter_

* * *

Both letters arrived on the Thursday after the Sunday that Greyback attacked the Burrow. Hermione had been sat eating breakfast when the owls had pecked at the window.

Hermione had been sat writing her reply not an hour later when she heard a commotion from the Aurors outside.

Peering out of the kitchen window in alarm Hermione let out a gasp. In the air above her house was a flying carpet with two distinctive wizards upon it. Both more tanned than the last time she had seen them but never the less recognisable for one had Malfoy blonde hair and a sharp jaw inherited from the Blacks side of his family while the other had unruly black hair and round glasses that enhanced his Emerald Green eyes.

Hermione dropped her cup of tea into the sink and ran barefoot out into the garden reaching the pair just as the carpet landed on the street outside the Fidelius charm of her property. Hermione didn't know whether to hug them or scold them, so she did both. She ran at them pulling both into her arms for a three-way hug and then she pulled back and glared at the pair of them.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER AND DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY HOW DARE YOU RIDE AN ILLEGAL OBJECT AROUND THE GLOBE BREAKING MULTIPLE LAWS, YOU COULD BE EXPELLED FOR THIS. YOU ARE BOTH SO STUPID." Hermione hit both in the chest to bring home her point before pulling them both into her arms again.

"I missed you both so much, it is great to see you." She whispered so only they could hear."

"We missed you too Mione," Harry said hugging her tightly.

"Yeah we did miss you, and they won't expel us, I'm a Malfoy, and he's Harry Potter," Draco said a slight smirk on his lips.

"Is that so boy," Moody said as he stepped out of the wards surrounding her house. The tan of Draco's face disappeared to the point that he looked grey. He gulped at the sight of the famous Auror and stuttered out one word; "Sh-h-it!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors note:**

 **Hello everyone, thank you for all the reviews and follows. Sorry for the long absence. Lots of things have happened since I last updated this story. I finished university and graduated. I moved back to my childhood home unexpectedly, I had planned to remain in the town I attended university, but circumstances changed and now I find myself back in my childhood bedroom with most of my belongings in storage. I've been on holiday to Ireland and the east coast in Yorkshire where my dad has a caravan. I spent the new year at a beautiful log cabin in Scotland.**

 **A lot of my spear time has been taken up by applying to jobs. Fingers crossed I find one soon.**

 **I had intended to update this sooner however after submitting my dissertation I found myself lacking motivation to write anything even for pleasure. Thank Merlin I no longer have any academic writing to do. I also have suffered a massive case of writer's block.**

 **I do enjoy getting reviews; however, I did receive some particularly vicious reviews complaining about all aspects of this story. If you don't like it don't read it, there is no need to be rude, I have had over 200 positive reviews so far for this story so think I am doing relatively well. I appreciate criticism and ideas of how I can improve my story but think we should all be kind to one another not rip apart all aspects of something that someone else has worked hard on. If it isn't a story you like find another story to read there are millions of more stories out there.**

 **Please review my story and let me know what you all think so far If there is anything you want me to include such story lines or pairings let me know and I will see what I can do. I do have certain plans for it, let's just say not everyone we love will get out alive. I think there will be lots of shock and sadness as we go on. Of course, there will have lots of happy moments and cute moments too. There are lots more chapters to come I intend for this story to continue until post-Hogwarts at the very least.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter; it isn't the longest one as I am just getting back into writing again.**

 **Without further ado here is the next instalment of Friendship and Love.**

 **Beccax95**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

 _"HARRY JAMES POTTER AND DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY HOW DARE YOU RIDE AN ILLEGAL OBJECT AROUND THE GLOBE BREAKING MULTIPLE LAWS, YOU COULD BE EXPELLED FOR THIS. YOU ARE BOTH SO STUPID." Hermione hit both in the chest to bring home her point before pulling them both into her arms again._

 _"I missed you both so much, it is great to see you." She whispered so only they could hear."_

 _"We missed you too Mione," Harry said hugging her tightly._

 _"Yeah we did miss you, and they won't expel us, I'm a Malfoy, and he's Harry Potter," Draco said a slight smirk on his lips._

 _"Is that so boy," Moody said as he stepped out of the wards surrounding her house. The tan of Draco's face disappeared to the point that he looked grey. He gulped at the sight of the famous Auror and stuttered out one word; "Sh-h-it!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

Moody stormed forward. His wand outstretched towards the two boys. "Constant Vigilance Granger, you cannot just leave the wards and hug them, they might be dangerous wizards in disguise." He snarled at her his magical eye whizzing round to stare at her while his normal crystal blue eye stared resolutely at her two friends. Hermione dropped her head in shame.

"As it so happens however, we are aware of the stupidity that was Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy flying here from the Blacks island, Mr Malfoy's mother sent Sirius a Patronus the moment she realised the two of them and that carpet were missing." Kingsley said as he also stepped out of the wards, his voices was serious, but his eyes shone with amusement as he looked at the two boys before him.

* * *

Half an hour later saw Hermione sat at her kitchen table with Harry and Draco on either side of her waiting for Sirius and Narcissa to arrive. Professor Dumbledore had briefly visited to allow the boys through the Fidelius charm but had been unable to stay longer, as he had to go speak to the Minister and ensure the boys wouldn't get into trouble for their Magic Carpet Journey.

"Hermione what happened?" Harry whispered keeping his voice low, not wanting to annoy Mad Eye Moody further, they could hear him muttering furiously outside about 'idiot children breaking international laws on a flight of fancy' and how 'children these days were not vigilant in the slightest.' Every so often they heard Kingsley chuckle and remind Moody that once they were young boys who liked adventures too. Moody would then grumble to himself for a bit before continuing to mutter his voice low and grating.

"We were at The Burrow, it was a normal summers day, we had had lunch, we had played in the garden and we had just been for a swim in the pond, there was a howl and all of a sudden there were werewolf's surrounding us. We fired spells at them as much as we could and tried to stick together as we made our way back towards the Burrow. Charlie was the only adult with us so we couldn't apparate out of there. We did our best to defend ourselves. The sounds alerted the adults in the Burrow that we were in danger and most of them came out to help, Mrs Weasley stayed behind to get Percy and my parents to safety. We fought the best we could but there were better than us, they managed to injure Tonks and George. Both are okay but will have permanent scars. Dumbledore came then, he had stayed behind to send a Message to Professor McGonagall as well as the Werewolf Capture Unit. He created a wall of fire around us all so we could escape while the Werewolf Capture Unit tried their best to catch as many members of Greyback's pack as they could." Hermione said quietly barley taking a moment to breath.

"They won't be Werewolves will they, George and Tonks?" Draco asked just as quietly.

"It doesn't look like it neither of them were bitten, they might be more irritable around the full moon or prefer their meat rear but Madam Pomfrey doesn't think they will transform. They need to be confined at the next full moon to make sure but it's only a precaution." She replied quietly.

"Dumbledore's Patronus said that Remus was injured, how did that happen?" Harry asked.

"Mr Weasley had allowed Remus to use a hut in the woods on his land to transform, he takes the wolfsbane potion, so he isn't a danger to anyone. He must have heard or been able to smell the other wolfs. He broke out of the shed and tried to protect Tonks, she's his Mate." She whispered the last bit sadly.

"Mate as in Werewolf, love of your life kind of mate, not a mate as in alright mate how you are doing let's play quidditch kind of mate?" Draco asked his face paling.

"Yep, Greyback figured it out and taunted Remus. He had been hit by a curse that made him briefly return to human form."

"Isn't she with Charlie though?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, she is, still is as far as I'm aware she has been staying at his and Bill's flat since she was released from the hospital wing." Hermione told them solemnly.

"Well shit that's not good someone is bound to get hurt." Draco muttered.

"Yes, they are. Hermione agreed nodding her head as she spoke.

"How is Remus doing?" Harry asked, before Hermione could respond another voice spoke from the kitchen door.

"That's a question that I can answer, I've just visited him". Hermione and the boys all whipped their heads around to see Sirius leaning against the open doorway a frown on his usually joyful face. Next to him stood Narcissa glaring daggers at the two boys on either side of Hermione.

"Hi Mum, fancy seeing you here?" Draco said in a forced cheerful voice. Hermione closed her eyes and placed her head on top of her folded arms on top of the table all the while thinking that Draco was an idiot with a death wish.

" DON'T YOU DARE DRACO, HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, SO IRRESPONSIBLE, SO RECKLESS? YOU FLEW A MAGIC CARPET ACROSS THE FUCKING GLOBE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY INTERNATIONAL LAWS YOU HAVE BROKEN; YOU ARE LUCKY NOT TO BE IN PRISON? YOU COULD HAVE HAD YOUR WAND SNAPPED. YOU MIGHT NOT BE ALLOWED BACK TO HOGWARTS!" Narcissa screamed at Draco. Hermione chanced a peak at her friend to see that his complexion had become ashen.

"Cissa don't be too harsh with the boy, he looks like he wants to be sick." Sirius spoke calmly to his cousin gesturing to Draco with one hand as he guided her to sit at the table with his other. Narcissa took a deep shuddering breath and her shoulders slumped noticeably as she sat in a seat directly opposite of her son. When she next spoke, her voice was quiet and calm and so full of disappointment.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I found you boys, missing with nothing but a note to say you had gone back to England. Anything could have happened to the two of you. You could have crashed, been brought down in a storm. You could have been arrested by several magical governments. Anything could have happened to the two of you." As Narcissa spoke both Harry and Draco noticeably slumped their heads bowed in shame however both startled when Narcissa began to cry.

"I was so worried about the two of you, I am so glad you are both alright. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if anything had happened to the two of you." She told them sincerely as she dapped at the tears still rolling freely down her porcelain cheeks.

"Do you boys have anything to say for yourselves?" Sirius asked in the most serious voice he could muster.

"I'm sorry Narcissa." Harry said quietly.

"I'm sorry mum, it was a stupid idea we should have waited but we were worried about our friends. Draco told her reaching out to hold his mother's hand that rested on the table in front of her. He gently stroked it as his eyes pleaded for her to understand his reasoning.

"Little Dragon you always had such a big heart. I understand why you did it but there will be consequences for your actions." She told him sternly.

"That goes for you as well Harry, both of you will be getting punished as Narcissa sees fit, flying across the globe was bloody ballsy I don't even think your father and I would have done such a thing." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Will we be getting our wands snapped?" Harry asked quietly, his complexion green.

"No but you could have, you two took a joy ride across the ocean across multiple jurisdictions. You are both lucky that the ministry owes this family after falsely imprisoning me. Albus will be able to make this infraction disappear and both of you will be able to return to Hogwarts with your wands. Please if you decide to break laws of such magnitude again ensure you do not get caught." Sirius told them with a smirk, both boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

A short time later found Hermione sat on the soft indigo sofa in her living room, both of her friends on either side of her as Sirius and Narcissa sat in two squishy armchairs opposite a small white coffee table with five cups of tea separating them. Hermione sat quietly observing her guests as their eyes roamed around the room taking in the pale blue painted walls and the many pictures of her that were on the mantel as well as in white wooden frames on one of the walls. A slight snort drew her attention to Sirius who eyes were trained on little black marks next to the living room door, each of them with an age scribbled next to it. The highest of the marks had three ages, 9, 10 and 11. Although Hermione was 12, she had yet to have her height measured again this year.

"Haven't grown in a while have you, you're like a little pixie." Sirius said with a gentle chuckle.

"Don't antagonise the poor girl Sirius there is nothing wrong with been petite." Narcissa admonished as her eye's trailed over the frames littered with a younger Hermione, one showed her popping bubbles on a beach in France, another showed her feeding a baby elephant on a trip to Thailand and another showed her sitting in a gondola in Venice. There were pictures of Hermione and her parents at the louvre in Paris, another showed her sat with her grandmother been taught how to knit. Narcissa's eyes trailed over all the images taking in each detail, finally she turned to Hermione a smile on her face.

"It looks like you had a wonderful childhood, you've travelled a lot. I can't help noticing that there aren't any images of friend's" she said gently.

"I didn't have friends before Hogwarts's, the children at school could tell I was different, and I think they feared me. I have lots of friends now though, Hogwarts was difficult to begin with but now I am happy there." Hermione said with a faraway smile.

"Who's antagonising the girl now Cissa." Sirius admonished.

"I wasn't antagonising her I was merely curious, Harry mentioned how he had had a difficult time connecting with children before Hogwarts and I wanted to know if it was the same for all muggle raised children." She said quietly deep in thought.

"Sirius you said earlier you had visited Remus, how is he doing." Hermione asked.

"He is doing alright; he is in an induced coma now. They have treated the majority of his injures as best as they can, some of the deeper wounds are taking time to heal even with his advanced healing that comes from being a werewolf. It was touch and go the first few days, but a werewolf heals quicker if he has pack members or their mate nearby. That is one of the reason's Dumbledore called me back we have a pack bond." Sirius told them.

"But you aren't a werewolf." Harry blurted out.

"No but I am family, werewolves can choose their pack, Remus chose me and your father Harry, we became animagi to help him, your mother was also pack and so are you" Sirius said quietly.

"Has Tonks visited him, she's his mate." Hermione asked.

Not yet, it's a complicated time for her. Tonks is young, she is recovering from the attack and she is confused about everything. She needs time to think over everything. Remus is going to be okay; he'd heal quicker if she was there, but the heelers are confident that he is no longer dying. Sirius told them, his voice even.


End file.
